Y después del vivieron felices para siempre
by Esciam
Summary: Un año y medio después del misterio de las 12 princesas, los hermanos Grimm viven en la ciudad de Kessel, alejados de su vida aventurera... aunque la aventura, esta vez, parece querer tocar a su puerta. Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió de summary
1. Prólogo: Anhelo

Gracias a K-chan y Polgara por leer... SIno fuera por ellas, hubiera dejado esta historia hace tiempo.

**Disclaimer: **No sólo los "hermanos Grimm" no me pertenecen, la versión que llevaron al cine de ellos, fue escrita por Ehren Kruger, producida por Daniel Bobker y Charles Roven… sino que, también, el cuento en el que se inspira este fanfic, se llama el "El Zar Saltán", escrito por Alexandr Pushkin.

**PRÓLOGO**

_ANHELO_

_Ahí estaba, con los ojos fijos en esa m__ujer._

_La expectación de verla nuevamente entraba en su pecho desde el inicio, cuando veía el lago de un color azul oscuro, en medio de árboles bajos de altura, pero muy frondosos. Con sólo eso, ya sabía que ella iba a aparecer de un momento a otro._

_Luego, un aleteo acompasado y sutil llegaba hasta sus oídos. Siguió con la vista el sonido, y supo que provenía de un ave blanca y hermosa que se acercaba por el cielo con sus muy elegantes movimientos._

_El firmamento estaba totalmente despejado, negro y agujereado por millares de estrellas y la luna llena en todo su esplendor… cuando la gran ave pasó justo al frente de la regente de la noche, desapareció como si se emborronara hasta fusionarse con ella._

_Era justo en ese momento que aparecía._

_Cual si fuera una hoja en la suave corriente del lago, ella iba sentada a su encuentro. Impresión, sorpresa y adoración embargaban su corazón al verla. _

_La edad de la hermosa aparición aparentaba estar alrededor de ese punto en que una joven se hacía mujer. Vestía de blanco, con una tela vaporosa; estaba sentada de lado, cómodamente. Su cuerpo parecía ser delicadamente delgado por debajo de la holgada ropa. Su piel, muy blanca, suave y perfecta. No había nada en ese rostro bello y delicado que denotara esa palidez como algún signo de enfermedad. Más se convencía de eso al ver sus ojos grandes y brillantes, de un azul claro profundo y llenos de vitalidad._

_Mientras ella se acercaba centímetro a centímetro a su encuentro… dos cosas de esa mujer, por sobre su hermosura, maravillaban aún más a la vista: su cabello, lacio y negro como ningún otro, brillaba de cierta forma y tan pronunciadamente, que parecía que llevara la luz de la luna en él. Y, en el centro de su frente, un destello blanco casi llegaba a encandilar sus ojos. La luna en su cabello, una estrella en su rostro… ¡Era tan increíble!_

_Cuando la persona que esperaba por ella empezaba a poder asimilar lo que estaba mirando, la mujer curvaba sus sonrosados labios y, con esa mirada infinitamente cariñosa; hacía unos movimientos de brazos lentos y gráciles, pero no por eso menos expectantes, como si suplicara un abrazo._

—_Vuelve a mí —le dijo con su voz más dulce que el murmullo de un riachuelo._

_Y la persona a la que iba dirigida ese anhelo que expresaba la joven, veía como sus brazos, aún más urgentes que los de ella, en consonancia con lo que sentía, se extendían hacia la mujer que empezaba a sonreía aún más, con ojos llorosos de la felicidad…_


	2. Una dama llega a la ciudad

**Disclaimer: **No sólo los "hermanos Grimm" no me pertenecen, la versión que llevaron al cine de ellos, fue escrita por Ehren Kruger, producida por Daniel Bobker y Charles Roven… sino que, también, el cuento en el que se inspira este fanfic, se llama el "El Zar Saltán", escrito por Alexandr Pushkin.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_UNA DAMA LLEGA A LA CIUDAD_

_**1814. Kassel, Alemania. **_

Los hermanos Jacob y Wilhelm Grimm despertaron a la vez, con la luz del sol golpeando sus ojos… y una dama los acompañó en la sincronía, estando sentada y siendo movida por el carruaje.

Will había despertado de una forma más apresurada que ella. Pero, aunque una mano gruesa lo seguía zarandeando en el hombro, sus ojos no querían abrirse del todo, mientras un poco de saliva seguía saliendo de su boca entreabierta hacia la mesa de madera.

—… ¡Grimm! ¡Griiiimm! ¡Qué vienen los «Siete Hermanos»!

De repente, Will sí abrió mucho los ojos, cerró la boca y levantó la cabeza. Y no porque por fin lograba entender las palabras que tantas veces le repetía el hombre bajo, rechoncho y rubicundo que le zarandeaba el hombro; sino porque un estruendo se dio a un lado de él y varios pasos se apresuraron a su encuentro.

El hombre que lo había querido poner sobre aviso, muy inteligentemente, se dio a la fuga. Will, sin embargo, no pudo hacer lo mismo, pues, mientras se ponía en pie y trataba de no perder el equilibrio a la vez; ya los «Siete Hermanos» estaban frente a él y uno de ellos, el más grande y musculoso, lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa:

—Por fin te encontramos, Wilhelm Grimm.

Aunque la voz del hombre no era particularmente amenazante, las pocas personas que aún se encontraban en la pequeña casa de juego, se acercaron más a las paredes que a los «Siete Hermanos». Pero tampoco, por curiosidad más que todo, se aproximaban mucho a las puertas.

Will miró a los lados. A unos cinco metros de él se encontraba, tentadoramente abierta, la salida trasera. Dejó de verla porque la otra mano del muy alto hombre, le había cogido la quijada bruscamente para que le pusiera atención.

—Y bien… ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?

El tono de la voz seguía muy serio… Will miró alrededor de nuevo, pero esa vez no encontró nada tranquilizador. Estaba totalmente rodeado por los «Siete Hermanos»: todos muy blancos, con ojos tan negros que no se les diferenciaba el iris de la pupila, cabellos de un idéntico rubio-platino lacio, como si hubieran encanecido prematuramente; facciones muy parecidas y aquella entonación al hablar que nadie parecía saber de dónde provenía... sólo variaban por sus edades entre los 35 y 16 años, como por sus contexturas y alturas.

Pero si uno de los «Siete Hermanos» era tan delgado como un clavo a Will le importaba poco. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba hasta el punto de hacerlo sudar, era la otra característica que ellos compartían: su antinatural fuerza, una fuerza ya mítica en toda Kassel y sus alrededores.

Wilhelm levantó su desesperada mirada, pálido, con ojeras amoratadas. La boca se le movía temblante sin articular sonido alguno, mientras gotas de sudor sobresalían más y más de su frente. Todo lo hacía ver muy desvalido. Sonrió nerviosamente:

—Hoy mismo conseguí tu dinero, y…

—No estoy hablando de eso, Grimm.

Mientras un susurro ahogado recorrió las bocas de todos los espectadores a su alrededor; Will dejó de sonreír, abriendo mucho sus ojos y poniéndose más pálido aún.

El hombre lo dejó de agarrar de la camisa y, con la mano en el hombro, lo hizo sentarse a la fuerza. Los hermanos que pudieron, se sentaron también. Estaban a una mesa para cinco jugadores y, por alguna misteriosa razón que ni Will conocía, éste había estado durmiendo y lo habían sentado, de nuevo, en la silla del repartidor… la cual giró casi imperceptiblemente con el fin de tener el camino libre hacia la salida trasera.

Los dos hermanos menores se mantenían de pie a cada lado de los demás.

Siete idénticas y terroríficas miradas puestas en él.

Will empezó a tratar de controlar su respiración.

—Y entonces, ¿De qué está hablando? —Su voz salió algo entrecortada y agudizándose en ciertos momentos.

—Estoy esperando a que tú hables sobre tus intensiones.

—Como te dije antes, ya tengo el dinero… sólo que tengo que ir por lo que falta al banco y necesito que Jake…

—¡Ya te dijimos que no hablamos de eso!

Will dio un respingo y un pequeño gritito casi femenino salió de su boca. Otro de los hermanos le había hablado. Aunque menos fornido, su voz era mucho más baja que la del mayor y parecía demasiado impaciente.

Wilhelm se pudo recuperar de la impresión, para decir, con tono suplicante y volumen de voz bajo:

—No recuerdo que tengamos que hablar de…

Hasta ese momento, todos los hermanos se crisparon, sus músculos se tensaron, sus quijadas se movían vibrando por apretar los dientes, resoplando a la vez, dejando ver un muy débil autocontrol.

-o-

Jake se encontraba acostado en su cama viendo, muy borrosamente, algo café abajo a la derecha, luego blanco arriba de eso. Mientras, más a la izquierda, miró algo amarillento y luego, una mancha verdusca.

Bostezando suavemente, buscó a tiendas con la mano y se encontró con los anteojos redondos y pequeños. Incorporándose un poco, se los puso. Lo que antes había sido algo café, pasó a ser una mesa de noche; lo blanco, la pared maciza a unos metros de él; lo amarillento, las cortinas que resguardaban una ventana, por la cual se asomaban las hojas de un árbol. El viento azotaba a las cortinas y al árbol por igual.

Acentuando la tenue sonrisa con la que se había despertado, Jake miró hacia el frente, buscando un gran reloj de péndulo. Su sonrisa terminó rápidamente, y se dispuso a ponerse en pie. Cayó de medio lado al suelo de madera, por culpa de esas cobijas con las que se habían enredado sus piernas. Pero se levantó al instante, poniéndose los anteojos de nuevo y diciéndose:

—¡Dios Santo! Se me hace tarde...

-o-

La mujer veía hacia la gran calle llena de puestos comerciales improvisados. Por alguna razón, le parecía extraño que fuera tan espaciosa como para albergar a toda la gente, sus cosas de todo tipo, carruajes y animales de carga; cuando la misma estaba totalmente rodeada por unas construcciones altas, de ladrillo o piedra, demasiado juntas entre sí, manchadas por moho y hongos de humedad.

Aunque el cielo estaba radiante y despejado, ella tenía frío. Sin embargo, lo entumido y adolorido que sentía todo su cuerpo, bien sabía, no tenía que ver con eso, sino con pasar tantas horas en la misma posición.

Se abrazó a sí misma.

—Llegamos temprano, señorita.

Ella no volvió a ver al muchacho, sólo hizo un ademán con la cabeza mientras le contestó distraídamente:

—Sí, lo sé.

—Me permití buscarle un mandadero con una carreta, para que la acompañe a su destino.

Esa vez sí lo volvió a ver. Su rostro relajado contrastaba con los penetrantes ojos claros de un color café amarillento. El jovencito se sintió algo intimidado, y tragó saliva.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras, pero gracias por tomarte la molestia. Sé que la casa está cerca de esta estación central. Puedo cargar mi equipaje hasta ahí. —Su voz seguía siendo profunda, aunque intentaba ser lo más casual posible.

El muchacho la miró. Sí, era una mujer que parecía extrañamente fuerte, con un no se qué poderosamente intimidante; pero, al fin y al cabo, era una mujer hermosa, sola en una gran ciudad que no conocía, con dos maletas y un gran saco de equipaje. No podía dejar que se fuera sin escolta. Además, aunque lo seguía mirando de aquella forma involuntariamente intimidante, los movimientos que ella hacía con sus manos para darse calor en los antebrazos, terminaron de darle confianza de alguna manera.

—Señorita, quiero insistir en recordarle que usted viaja sin escolta alguna. No podría llamarme un caballero si la dejo irse sola en un lugar que no conoce, con sus maletas al hombro, cuando…

—Es usted muy amable y todo un caballero. No lo ponga en duda porque yo tomé mis propias decisiones —lo interrumpió.

El joven se sonrojó un poco: la mujer le había sonreído y sus ojos se tornaron tiernos en correspondencia con su boca.

No, definitivamente no era una mujer más, cualquiera que hiciera sentir tanto con tan pequeños cambios en su rostro, no era normal… como tampoco era natural que ella pudiera ponerse el gran saco de tela a la espalda, de forma tal que la correa que tenía cruzaba por su tronco; además de las dos grandes maletas, una en cada mano, sin estar encorvada un solo centímetro.

El muchacho, mientras la veía cogiendo todo el equipaje, se quedó con la boca abierta, recordando lo pesadas que eran cada una de las maletas. Iba a decirle algo cuando oyó:

—¡Franz! ¡La cama nos espera!

El jovencito volvió a ver hacia arriba, al pescante donde estaba sentado, medio dormido, su padre. Cuando se disponía a mover su cabeza para despedirse de ella, algo lo hizo sonrojarse sobremanera: unos suaves y calientes labios le daban un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Franz —le dijo, mirándolo con ternura—. Estaré feliz de verte nuevamente algún día.

Aunque varias de las personas presentes en ese parque lleno de todo tipo de carretas y carruajes, la veían con una mezcla de indignación, sorpresa y desaprobación, el muchacho se sonrió mientras la miraba alejarse con paso seguro.

Sí, definitivamente, esa no era una mujer más: tenía una suave dignidad que llegaba a ser imponente, como pasaba con su hermosura y, aunque parecía extrañamente lejana estando a solo unos metros de distancia, en cualquier momento y sólo por algún sutil cambio en su rostro, podía hacerlo sentir totalmente lo contrario, como si ella lo conociera de toda la vida. Todo lo anterior le hizo pensar al jovencito que ella era la mujer más regia que había conocido, aunque no entendía y desaprobaba sus maneras extrañas, poco decorosas, pero de cierta forma, inocentes.

-o-

Jake arrugó los ojos y chasqueó su boca del dolor.

—Au… al menos no es tan visible.

Movió su cabeza frente al espejo con manchas herrumbrosas, para mirarse el corte de la navaja a la altura de su quijada. No era gran cosa, solo un raspón.

A Jake le gustaba afeitarse toda la barba. Sabía que no era común en un hombre de su edad y ocupación, –es decir: un profesor universitario de casi 30 años– que no usara, por lo menos, un respetable bigote. Pero después de haber pasado varios meses con la barba descuidada, mientras estaba en esas andanzas poco legales junto a Will, sentía que el andar con su cara limpia dejaba ver la tranquilidad que ahora reinaba en su vida. Como si le dijera al mundo: no tengo que esconder mi rostro.

Jake se sonrió, mientras veía que ya no salía sangre por la cortada. Sabía que esos pensamientos eran algo extraños, una expresión más de su carácter extravagante, romántico y soñador. No le importaba.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Tendría que cortárselo pronto. Pero lo haría cuando no fuera el segundo martes del mes. Por lo que, simplemente, lo peinó tan pulcramente como se había afeitado.

Caminó hacia atrás unos pasos y miró al espejo críticamente. Aún lo sorprendía que el afeitarse lo hiciera parecer más joven de cómo se veía a penas un año y medio antes, cuando había vivido su último trabajo de dudosa reputación.

Aunque ese resultara ser, en verdad, de vida o muerte. Siempre tenía un escalofrío cuando recordaba ciertos momentos de esa aventura. Pero también se sentía muy orgulloso al recordar otros.

Fue en esa espeluznante historia cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser el héroe de su propio relato folclórico. Él había despertado a la hermosa princesa con un beso… y se sonrió aún más, algo sonrojado, mientras se ponía el chaleco de color dorado sobre la camisa blanca y, luego, una chaqueta negra. Volvió a verse a un espejo de cuerpo entero cercano a la puerta. Al contemplarse, tan acicalado y galante, no pudo más que sonreír con emoción y cierto nerviosismo.

Sabía que algunas cosas que hacía eran totalmente irracionales, como esa. Pero si se sentía feliz, ¿por qué tendría que dejar de hacerlo?

La puerta de madera sonó suavemente, seguida por una voz baja, e inconfundiblemente, de anciana:

—El desayuno está listo, señor Grimm.

—Gracias, Bárbara. Ya bajo —respondió, abriendo la puerta a la vez.

La señora se sorprendió del rápido movimiento en él y, también, por verlo tan galante y de buen humor. Hasta que, con una sonrisa de autoburla, exclamó:

—¡Hoy es ese día!

—Sí, hoy es el día.

La mujer, considerablemente baja y de contextura delgada, tenía un rostro muy arrugado por la edad, que contrastaba con sus ojos vivaces, grandes y de color café. Debió ser hermosa en su juventud aunque, al casi no tener dientes, era difícil de verlo a simple vista. Sin embargo, la dulzura de la sonrisa casi maternal que le dedicó conmovió tanto a Jacob, que el que fuera prácticamente desdentada no le desagradó para nada.

Él salió y cerró la puerta.

—Bueno… ¿qué me tiene hoy de desayuno, doña Bárbara? —preguntó, mientras los dos caminaban por el pasillo, hacia la escalera que los llevaría a la planta baja de la casa.

-o-

El silencio que se dio en el pequeño club de juego no fue roto.

Nadie quería siquiera moverse, ya que los «Siete Hermanos» parecían estar listos para el ataque, esperando alguna señal. Y nadie quería dar esa señal, mucho menos Will.

—¿Por qué no habrías de hablar con nosotros?

Wilhelm dio un gran respingo ante la voz del mayor de los hermanos, que habló como si estuviera muy ofendido debajo de su ira. El menor de los Grimm estaba aún más pálido, sudoroso y, para su tormento, no podía pensar en algo concreto, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué tenía que hablar con los «Siete Hermanos», a no ser de esa deuda de dinero… la cual se sumaba a otras que había contraído esa noche.

Sin embargo, saber en qué problemas estás y por qué, era mucho menos estresante que el no tener ni idea. Y eso lo aterrorizaba aún más… aunque, quién sabe ni cómo, pudo hablar entrecortadamente, enviando ligeras miradas hacia la salida una que otra vez:

—Imagino que si quieren que hablen con ustedes, debería hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Los hermanos se volvieron a ver entre sí. Eso duró un momento, pues parecía que esas miradas incrédulas, enojadas y/o confusas, debían dárselas entre cada uno de ellos, como para tomar una decisión unánime…

Un sonido de golpe agudo se dio contra el suelo de madera, seguido de unos pasos más que rápidos.

Will había salido corriendo por la puerta.

La decisión unánime fue tomada.

El movimiento prorrumpió al instante en el lugar. Los «Siete Hermanos» se levantaron como fieras al ataque y rodearon las mesas, tirando sillas en su camino, para seguir rápidamente a su presa. Los hombres, que habían estado solamente como testigos hasta ese momento, se acercaron a ellos en seguida, tirando sillas en el camino también.

Tres de los «Siete Hermanos» tuvieron que quedarse atrás, porque algunos hombres del lugar lograron interponerse en su camino. Los que quería salir empezaron a protestar, por supuesto, como si el estar separados de sus hermanos les pareciera insoportable.

A la vez, los otros hombres gritaron para darse a entender.

Pronto, esa situación iba a parar en golpes.

Cuando ya se empezaban a dar algunos empujones entre ellos, con las voces más enardecidas y los puños apretados… un hombre algo mayor, pero fuerte y severo; se subió rápidamente en la mesa más cercana, con una escopeta que había sacado de detrás del bar. La cargó ruidosamente y, luego, apuntó hacia el grupo que le estaban dando problemas. Logró lo que quería: todos volvieron a ver hacia él, olvidando los empujones al mirar esos agujeros de metal dirigidos directamente a ellos.

El hombre dijo con una voz cansada:

—Si van a pelear, háganlo fuera de mi local.

Uno de los «Siete Hermanos» pareció hasta ofendido:

—Nosotros no tenemos nada contra ellos, ellos son los que decidieron secundar a ese… tipo.

Los otros hombres sí que se ofendieron. Sólo uno de ellos pudo hablar, aún sorprendido:

—¿¡Quién quiere pelear por Will Grimm!? ¡Sólo queremos saber por qué lo quieren matar y si es necesario!

Los tres hermanos se dieron por entendidos, pero aún estaban algo molestos. No veían qué les tenía que interesar eso a los presentes. Uno de ellos pareció entender lo que los otros pensaban y se explicó:

—Preferimos que no esté muerto, ya que nos debe dinero a algunos de nosotros.

De repente, todos asintieron entre sí, entendiéndose mutuamente. Parecían un grupo de hombres en franca camaradería.

El dueño del lugar se bajó de la mesa tranquilamente, mientras oía la conversación:

—No lo mataremos —respondió uno de los tres, pero pareció pensárselo mejor antes de seguir—… bueno, eso depende. Si él cumple con nuestra Lys, pues, no podemos hacer más que darle la bienvenida a la familia.

Se quedaron pasmados. Ahora eran todos los hombres del lugar los que se sentían forzados a entender.

Por supuesto que alguno preguntó:

—¿De qué Lys están hablando?

—Nuestra hermana, por supuesto.

Los hombres se vieron entre sí, y corroboraron que nadie parecía saber que los «Siete Hermanos» en verdad eran ocho. Ese tema era mucho más interesante que el saber si Will Grimm había embarazado o no, a la hermanita de esos fuertes y abnegados mineros. De lo que no cabía duda, era que había sido un completo idiota al meterse justamente con ella.

Algunos sonrieron con malsana diversión.

Y eso volvió a enojar a los tres representantes de los «Siete Hermanos» que se habían quedado ahí. Las palabras del que habló a continuación, lograron ser mucho más amenazantes que las que habían intercambiado con Will.

—¿Alguno de ustedes… se está atreviendo a poner en tela de juicio el honor y la pureza de nuestra Lys?

Aunque los hombres negaron al instante y el arma del dueño salió a relucir de nuevo, no se pudo impedir que aquellos tres de los «Siete Hermanos», armaran la más destructiva pelea en la historia de ese lugar.

Por lo anterior, es que Will fue perseguido sólo por cuatro de esos hermanos.

-o-

Ella había estado totalmente dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, pero sólo con estar ahí unos minutos, ya sabía que no le gustaba la ciudad de Kassel. A decir verdad, cualquier ciudad no le hubiera gustado. Ese ruido antinatural de las personas y la estrechez frente a su vista por las edificaciones, la hacía sentir intranquila, como acorralada. Eso debía ser parte de cualquier ciudad, y era justamente lo que menos le atraía del lugar.

Tampoco ayudaba que, pasara por donde pasara, la gran mayoría de la gente se le quedara viendo con rostros poco amistosos; los mejores de ellos, sorprendidos. Creyó que se estaban dando cuenta rápidamente de que era una forastera, y se tranquilizó diciéndose que pronto se acostumbrarían a verla por ahí.

No sabía que la miraban así porque su paso firme y su mirada hasta desafiante en la cabeza bien erguida, aún cuando mirara las direcciones y los números de los edificios con mucha atención –mientras caminaba llevando tres gruesas maletas a cuestas, como si tal cosa–, era demasiado insólito para que pasara desapercibido.

… como no pasó desapercibido un hombre aterrorizado que corría entre las carretas, puestos, animales y personas, importándole poco cuanta mujer, hombre o niño tenía que empujar para seguir su camino. Pero todos lo entendían, pues veían que cuatro hombres fuertes y furiosos, lo seguían haciendo gala de unas expresiones prácticamente asesinas en sus rostros, acercándose cada vez más a él. Todos le empezaron a dejar el camino despejado.

Ella había vuelto a ver hacia atrás, por la simple curiosidad de saber qué hacía más bullicioso ese lugar. Vio, desde la esquina en que estaba, como ese hombre corría en medio de la calle abarrotada acercándose a donde se encontraba.

Impulsivamente, dejó caer una maleta y se quitó el saco, tirando las dos cosas en la acera de piedra mohosa en la que estaba. Luego, se acercó a esa calle concurrida, caminando rápida y enérgicamente.

—¡Ey! ¡Regrese! ¡Es peligroso! —oyó decir a algunas personas, pero la mujer insistió en posicionarse justo en el centro de la calle.

Cuando el hombre perseguido iba a pasar por delante de ella, jadeante, sudoroso pero todavía con esa vitalidad y rapidez del que corre por su bien; la joven se hizo a un lado para darle total espacio. Luego, se volvió a poner de frente, esperó unos segundos y le dio en la quijada, con la maleta de fuerte cuero con metal que seguía teniendo en la mano, al perseguidor más cercano a ella.

Sobra decir que todos se quedaron pasmados al ver a una señorita, con cierto porte distinguido, hacer eso… y más el mirar al hombre caer pesadamente al suelo pedregoso, golpeándose justo en la nuca con una roca. Quedó inconsciente en seguida.

Ella se le quedó viendo con el seño fruncido de preocupación, e iba a agacharse, pero prefirió mirar atrás rápidamente: dos de ellos seguían su persecución sin saber el ataque que había sufrido uno de los suyos. Se volvió a ver frente a ella. El último de los perseguidores, bajo y rechoncho, se acercaba, ya en verdad cansado.

—Está inconsciente… Necesita que lo revisen —le dijo ella al que acababa de llegar, mientras indicaba al gran hombre tirado.

El más rezagado se tiró al piso, exclamando:

—¡Arne! ¿Qué pasó?

—Ella lo noqueó —le dijo un mercader, con un tono de sorpresa tal, que el recién llegado tuvo que tomar por verdad lo que le explicaba.

El último de los hombres que perseguían a Will, se quedó totalmente estupefacto de que una mujer hubiera derrotado a su hermano, y que fuera la misma que le dijera aquellas palabras, como si realmente estuviera preocupado por él… ella salió corriendo detrás de los otros tres hombres con gran soltura y rapidez, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un vestido azul, botines con tacón algo alto y hacía lo posible por no mover bruscamente su maleta.

El último de los perseguidores se le quedó viendo y, después de unos segundos de vacilación, decidió llevarse a su hermano para que lo revisaran.

Dos de ellos eran más que suficientes para hacerse cargo de Will Grimm… era esa mujer la que en verdad le hacía preocuparse.

-o-

Cuando era el segundo martes del mes, no importa si fuera lluvioso, triste, negro y hubiera llegado después de varios días de malas noticias y frustraciones. El día, simplemente, era hermoso.

Y Jake, mientras caminaba, se desconectaba fácilmente de todo lo que podría quitarle parte de esa belleza. De forma tal que no oía las palabras a veces groseras de las personas en el mercado, sino el rumor del viento; y no veía, por ejemplo, las nubes negras predecesoras de la lluvia, sino el cielo hermoso, llenándolo de una sensación de tranquilo milagro.

Ese día brillante y despejado era precioso a la vista, por lo que simplemente se tenía que desconectar de los ruidos que podían molestarlo… aunque algo lo hizo detener su caminata. Miró a un lado y a otro. Se dio cuenta de que algo extraño había pasado, pues los del mercado hablaban entre sí en susurros, dejado sus mercancías en segundo plano.

Un jovencito limpio pero muy delgado, con periódicos en sus manos, era el más cercano a él.

—Perdón, joven… ¿y éstas maletas?

—Yo que usted las dejo ahí, señor.

El muchacho se lo dijo con tono de que el equipaje podía estar maldito y que acarraría desgracias a las personas que la tocasen, o algo por el estilo.

Pero, como era el segundo martes del mes, Jake no dejó que esa maleta y saco le importara más de la cuenta y, viendo el cielo y respirando el aire algo frío, siguió su camino.

-o-

_«Has estado más asustado y saliste airoso… has estado más asustado y saliste airoso_»,se trataba de subir el ánimo Will, mientras seguía corriendo. Sentía que sus piernas le dolían demasiado y sus pulmones solo se llenaban de aire con más dolor… pero seguía corriendo, porque esos dos hombres estaban detrás de él, para hacerle quién sabe qué por algo de lo que él no tenía ni idea.

—Muy… bien… Will Grimm… saliste corriendo y… ni… siquiera sabes… por qué —se dijo él, mientras trataba de respirar.

Después de estar corriendo por varios minutos, empezaba a pensar que toda esa situación no tenía nada de lógica y que, de seguro, debían existir mejores formas de afrontarla.

Pero, cuando se detuvo, en medio de una solitaria calle lateral; y miró hacia atrás, hacia esos dos hombres furiosos que le abarcaban todo el panorama que podía ver, se convenció de que estaba haciendo lo más lógico que estaba a su mano, y salió corriendo hacia otra calle lateral… que resultó ser un callejón.

—Ay, ay, ay ay ay… ¡Maldita sea! —dijo, con una voz más aguda de la natural en él, cuando se dio cuenta, tratando de frenar en su corrida, que él mismo se había cerrado su camino.

—Estoy tan furioso de que nos estés dando problemas, Wilhelm Grimm.

Oyó la voz del mayor de los «Siete Hermanos», justo a uno metros de él.

—Ay, diablos —fue lo que se pudo susurrar, mientras tenía las manos en la pared de ladrillo delante de él, demasiado alta y lisa como para poder escalarla… sus palmas, muy sudorosas como para tener agarre.

Sin poder hacer algo más, simplemente cerró los ojos en espera del golpe. Por sobre los latidos de su corazón, oyó la velocidad del viento detrás de él y un grito desgarró el aire del lugar... Lo extraño fue que no era un grito que provenía de su garganta.

Algo pesado cayó a un metro de él. El grito desgarrador se hizo cada vez más bajo hasta que desapareció.

Unos segundos después, mientras oía unos golpes y bufidos ahogados en la entrada del callejón, Will tuvo la osadía de volver a ver qué pasaba.

Sus ojos se quedaron viendo al hombre en el sucio y nauseabundo suelo. Se movía para quedar en posición fetal, dejando su cabeza peligrosamente cerca del cadáver de un ratón. Una flecha pequeña se había incrustado limpiamente en su hombro, por detrás.

Extraña, increíblemente, un feroz ronquido empezó a oírse por todo el callejón. Will dio un respingo de lo rápido y atronador que apareció pero al instante, e imposiblemente aliviado, dejó de temblar. Todavía le dolían las piernas, todavía apenas podía respirar y oía su corazón a toda marcha en su cuerpo, pero… ¡Estaba a salvo!

—Veo que no has cambiado mucho en este tiempo, Will.

El aludido volvió a ver en seguida. Esa voz. La conocía, pero no podía ubicarla… era lo que iba intentar hacer pero, antes siquiera de verle bien el rostro a la mujer, su cabeza pasó a mirar al gran cuerpo del hombre caído en la calle, justo a la par de ella. Wilhelm no sabía qué había pasado con él, pero una valija de grueso cuero con metal estaba abierta arriba de la cabeza de ese hermano. En la maleta, pudo ver toda clase de armas con filo, y algunos frascos con sustancias diferentes; puesto en sus lugares estratégicos.

La mujer se agachó junto a la gran maleta y puso una pequeña ballesta en el lugar apropiado, alistando todo para volverla a cerrar.

Will, atónito, le dirigió una atenta mirada a su salvadora. Y, muy extrañado, se dijo que no la había visto en su vida. Era verdad que la voz le sonaba conocida, pero esa persona con el cabello negro, ondulado y algo despeinado, suelto hasta llegarle a la cintura, siendo adornado a medias con una peineta a la mitad de la cabeza; vestida de azul con un traje algo liviano para la época, dejando ver su delgado y escultural cuerpo, –al cual se quedó viendo más de la cuenta hacia su parte trasera– pues, no la reconocía.

No fue hasta que la mujer volvió a ponerse en pie con la maleta en su mano y lo miró a la cara, que él supo de quién se trataba.

La sorpresa fue tan grande, que Will no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar al instante:

—¡Angélika! ¿Qué haces aquí?


	3. Seres queridos

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_SERES QUERIDOS_

Will Grimm se acercó lentamente a la mujer, como si temiera que yendo más rápido, esa extraña alucinación desaparecería.

Angélika lo esperaba erguida, regia e imponente, aunque el sudor le perlaba el rostro, tenía su respiración ligeramente alterada y el cabello algo despeinado; esa aura en ella no había disminuido. Es más, el vestido que llevaba lo había hecho más… ¿Angelical? ¿Hermoso? ¿Femenino? Will no sabía cómo describirlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ―Por fin pudo hablar Wilhelm. Pero luego, viendo al hombre caído a la par de ella, sonrió y dijo, sumamente aliviado—. No, la verdad es que, sea lo que sea que hagas aquí… ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que lo estés!

Ella asintió y, con esa mirada de cazadora fija en él, sonrió de corazón mientras se acercaba, diciéndole:

—No, sí tengo idea. ¿Embaucaste a esta gente?

Will negó enseguida con gesto indignado, aunque sabía que, frente a ella, no podía hacerse pasar por una persona sobre la cual esa acusación no tendría fundamento.

Simplemente se quedó ahí, callado, tratando que su pulso y respiración volvieran a la normalidad. Todo su cuerpo estaba re-sentido por el esfuerzo que había hecho con el fin de no salir ferozmente golpeado o muerto.

Angélika esperaba, con tenue diversión en el rostro.

Will se sintió, de repente, en confianza ante esa expresión menos dura y le dijo la verdad:

—No. No sé por qué me atacaron. —Aún sin poder dejar de jadear totalmente.

Ella se puso seria de nuevo:

—Como tú digas. —Se veía que no le creía y que le importaba poco no saber la **«**verdadera razón**»**.

Will se indignó en verdad.

—¡Es verdad que no lo sé! Bueno, en realidad les debo dinero. ¡Pero ellos dijeron que no se trataba de eso!

Por alguna razón, él se empezó a sentir algo amenazado: Angélika se le había quedado viendo al rostro con esa mirada seria, casi neutral pero sin serlo; la cual le decía que lo estaba analizando de tal forma, que parecía no tener posibilidades para salir bien parado de esa evaluación.

Se equivocó.

De repente, ella se movió rápidamente a su lado; pasando la maleta de una mano a otra, y terminando el movimiento al entrelazar su brazo con el de él, arriba del codo. Will dio un respingo de sorpresa.

—Cuéntame lo que sucedió mientras me guías a la casa de Jake, por favor —casi le mandó, en verdad interesada, y aún con ese tono algo tosco común en ella.

Will se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía muy halagado de que se interesara por él –al punto de dejar inconscientes a dos tipos que lo seguían– y además, de que lo tratara con esa confianza, como si fueran muy amigos desde hacía años.

Esas acciones, viniendo de alguien como Angélika, parecían extrañamente valiosas para el que las recibía.

Empezaron a caminar lentamente, dado el lamentable estado físico de Will; dejando detrás ese sucio, maloliente y estrecho lugar… con dos personas inconscientes en él.

-o-

—Ya le dije que no llegó.

Jake lo miraba con sus ojos café, grandes, brillantes y enormemente suplicantes. El mayor de los Grimm estaba frente a una pared de madera con una ventana enrejada, bajo un toldo de tela roja muy sucia y a la cabeza de una pequeña fila de tres personas… muy impacientes.

—¿Podrías, por favor, buscar entre la demás correspondencia que ha llegado hoy?

Jake no se dio cuenta de los resoplidos y malas caras que esas palabras habían provocado en las personas de la fila; pero el señor que lo atendía cada segundo martes del mes, sí. Era un hombre totalmente calvo, muy blanco, con mejillas sonrosadas y tan obeso que su papada se movía al son de la quijada y cabeza; como en ese momento, que veía a todos sus clientes para saber qué decisión tomar. Finalmente, el hombre resopló por lo bajo y con cierto pesar, ese pesar de quien tiene que decir la dolorosa realidad a una persona, dijo bajo de volumen para que solo el joven lo pudiera oír:

—No lo creo, Jake. No ha llegado nada para usted, estoy seguro.

La mirada suplicante frente a él casi se hizo llorosa. Tragó saliva y su papada se bamboleó. Con tantos años de trabajar en servicio al cliente del correo, sabía para cuáles personas una carta era parte esencial de su vida. Jacob Grimm era, definitivamente, una de esas personas.

—¡Vamos Edmund! ¡Sabes que nunca ha faltado! —la súplica del mayor de los Grimm fue escuchada por todos. Era el tono del que se aferraba a su última posibilidad.

El aludido miró los rostros de la gente en la fila nuevamente. Las personas ya no estaban tan hastiadas como antes, más bien parecían sentir pena. Por lo que, aún sabiendo de antemano que no la iba a encontrar, se permitió decidir lo que esa mirada café lo compelía a hacer:

—Está bien. La voy a buscar de nuevo… aunque no te prometo nada.

Jake asintió enseguida, sonriendo con un brillo de felicidad infantil en su rostro.

… 20 minutos después, el cielo nunca había estado tan nublado, el mundo tan gris y sucio, la gente tan detestable… ni un pecho tan desanimado y de mal humor. Al menos, eso le parecía a Jake; el cual volvía a su casa con las manos vacías, después de dejar para el próximo envío, una carta escrita precipitadamente en la misma oficina postal.

-o-

El niño del mercado se quedó viendo un instante al señor joven y despreocupado, que le había preguntado por el equipaje de la forastera extraña y violenta.

Luego, miró la maleta y el saco.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo viéndolos, mientras tenía el duelo en su interior. Por fin, la conclusión de esa discusión interna se dio al tomar la decisión de llevarse la maleta de cuero y reforzada en metal: podían darle un buen dinero por ella, sin pensar siquiera en lo que posiblemente había dentro. Dejó los periódicos en un brazo y estaba acercando su mano, con lenta y firme codicia… una voz le dijo:

—Gracias por cuidar de mis pertenencias.

El respingo que el niño dio fue mayúsculo. Vio con el rabillo del ojo como esa mujer llegaba a su lado, se acuclillaba a centímetros de él y se ponía ese enorme saco, con grácil soltura. Casi de piedra frente a la presencia de ella, con el latido de su corazón muy acelerado… recordaba que un solo golpe bien dado de esa mujer, había dejado inconsciente a uno de los **«**Siete Hermanos**»**, que no por nada eran los mejores y más fuertes mineros de la ciudad.

—Will, ¿llevarías esa maleta, por favor?

Su acompañante se acercó al otro lado del muchacho. Él lo miró: estaba muy sudoroso (su olor corroboraba esa impresión), algo pálido y desarreglado. Además, recordó que era el hombre que cuatro de los **«**Siete Hermanos**»** estaban siguiendo. Otra punzada de miedo. ¿¡A caso esa mujer se había encargado de los dos que habían quedado!? Empezó a desear huir, sin poderse mover… el casi haberle robado a esa extraña mujer, no lo de-jaba recordar que ella más bien creía que le había cuidado el equipaje.

El acompañante de la dama lo miraba con suspicacia y cuando el niño vio a otro lado, tratando de evitar esa expresión, se encontró a pocos centímetros de la poderosa mirada café amarillenta de la mujer. Palideció con un vuelco en el estómago. Del susto solo veía que ella movía la boca… hasta el final, logró entender lo que le decía:

—… por el periódico. —Y vio como, del bolsillo algo disimulado por los pliegues de la falda, ella sacaba un monedero de cuero.

Todo el miedo se fue y de lo rápido que se destensó, dio un pequeño soplido y sonrió:

—Se lo doy gratuito por ser el primero que me compra, señora —le dijo casi sin pensar. Con gran soltura, le entregó uno de los periódicos.

La mujer sonrió y, mientras se ponía en pie, le desordenó el cabello algo brusca, pero cariñosamente.

—Los muchachos de Kassel me tienen impresionada con lo bien educados que son —comentó, a nadie en particular.

El niño, con un sonrojo culpable, bajó la mirada.

Ella se guardó el periódico debajo del brazo y le dijo, afable:

—Gracias… eres muy amable —se volvió a Will—. Te sigo entonces.

Su acompañante asintió y empezó a caminar seguido y luego, por el paso rápido de ella, a la par de la mujer.

El niño de los periódicos los siguió con la vista, hasta que se perdieron del horizonte al doblar la esquina. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la gente en el mercado había dejado de hablar, porque en seguida lo empezaron a hacer, justo cuando la mujer no estaba a la vista.

-o-

El tener una gran imaginación, como supo Jake desde muy temprana edad, era un arma de doble filo… como el amor.

Jake suspiró nuevamente, caminando con paso desganado.

Pero volvamos a la imaginación… desde pequeño, había sido capaz de ver en su mente todo lo que le contaban, hasta lo que él mismo se inventaba. No solo lo veía, olía, oía y hasta sentía. Casi se convencía de que, al volver la vista hacia atrás, estaría viendo cualquier criatura del mal con solo imaginar su presencia. Le temía tanto a todas esas historias folclóricas, supuestamente para niños, que la única forma que encontró para controlar ese temor, fue fascinándose con ellas. Se teme menos a lo que se conoce.

Para esa fascinación, su imaginación siempre fue su mejor y peor aliada. Era asombrosa, lo podía transportar al cielo y al infierno, y a todas las formas posibles para él de lo que sería eso… un arma de doble filo. Pero de esa forma, con esa prodigiosa habilidad, era más fácil sobrellevar lo que fuera que llegara a la vida real. Frente a lo que le enseñaba su imaginación, la realidad podía llegar a ser hasta aburrida.

Tal vez por eso, aunque seguía temiendo a lo que podía llegar a imaginar, también anhelaba profundamente encontrar en la realidad un poco de esa magia que podía experimentar con facilidad en su mente. Jake sabía que, simplemente, era incapaz de creer, sin lugar a dudas, que el mundo no tuviera un poco de esa magia: aunque él mismo, la mayor parte del tiempo, trataba de convencerse de que así era.

Y, cuando estuvo a punto de estar seguro que el mundo era tal cual como se le presentaba, sucedió lo de hacía un año y medio atrás: su sueño de encontrar magia verdadera se había hecho realidad… aunque la mayoría fuera tenebrosa; todo eso no se comparaba con un solo momento: cuando él, con un beso, despertó a la princesa. Sentía como la dicha y algo comparable a saberse aún más grande de lo que realmente era, le inundaba todo su ser, mientras se sonrojaba un poco al recordar ese mágico momento.

Le hubiera encantado haberse quedado más tiempo ahí, conocer mejor ese lugar mágico y sus tradiciones acompañado de Angélika. Pero, menos de un mes después de iniciar su estancia, les llegó una carta de su hermano Ludwig, diciéndoles que su madre había caído gravemente enferma y que ellos dos eran requeridos en su lecho. Jake, tan conmocionado como su hermano y casi sin tiempo ni de despedirse siquiera, volvió, junto a Will, a Kassel.

Aunque tal vez no lo parecieran, los hermanos Grimm habían crecido en el seno de una familia grande. Ellos eran los hijos del centro y los más cercanos entre sí en edad, con apenas un año de diferencia.

La primera temporada de su infancia había sido idílica. Residían en un pueblo tranquilo y, aunque su familia era numerosa, vivían con relativo lujo.

Sus hermanos mayores: Philip, Sigmund y Ludwig; le llevaban a Jacob 11, 9 y 6 años, respectivamente. Los tres habían tenido que tomar responsabilidades rápidamente, encargándose de laborar en diferentes trabajos para ayudar a su madre a mantenerlos económicamente, ya que su padre había muerto cuando Jake y Will tenían 11 y 10 años de edad.

A raíz de esa terrible pérdida, la familia se pasó a vivir a la vieja pero muy cómoda casa de la familia materna, situada en Kassel. Llegaron a acompañar a su abuelo materno, que estaba muy deteriorado física y mentalmente. Cuando él murió, dos años después de que llegaran, la casa pasó a ser propiedad (no sin ciertas pullas por parte de otros familiares) de su madre y los seis hijos que habían sobrevivido a la infancia: Los tres mayores, luego Jake y Will y, por último, Anna, cinco años menor que Jacob.

Ellos dos, conocidos en la familia como **«**los del centro**»**, habían quedado relativamente aislados en comparación a las edades de los demás, a causa de la muerte prematura de tres hermanos. Dos de ellos habían nacido, uno seguido del otro, después que Ludwig. Ambos habían muerto antes de los dos años de vida; y otro, tres años menor que Jake, murió en su nacimiento.

**«**Los tres mayores**»** decían, no sin razones, que por esas muertes su madre se había apegado mucho a **«**los del centro**»**, de forma tal que no era tan estricta y tenía muchas consideraciones con ellos. Luego ese trono fue compartido por Anna, al ser la única **«**princesa**»** de la casa.

Desde su más tierna infancia, Jake y Will fueron muy unidos, tanto que su hermandad terminó siendo como un **«**club de dos**»**, acentuando más el aislamiento que tenían con sus hermanos mayores y su hermana. Y es que, aunque era verdad que se querían con sinceridad todos los hermanos, los restantes cuatro no comprendían a **«**los del centro**»** y parecía que esa división era insondable desde niños.

Jake era callado, bien portado, estudioso, muy amable e inteligente; sus más grandes defectos eran ese nerviosismo que parecía empeorar cualquier emoción fuerte que tuviera, y cierta pasividad… Podía pasar horas viendo una ventana sin aburrirse. Will, por el contrario, no lograba estar quieto más de cinco minutos, era irresponsable, hacía todo tipo de bromas y diabluras. Aunque había demostrado mucha inteligencia para las ciencias y cualquier tipo de objetos mecánicos, no tenía gran disciplina. Sin embargo, ese encanto que tuvo desde niño, lo hizo salir airoso de muchas aventuras.

Su madre supo que la diferencia de caracteres era lo que los había unido tan fuertemente. Los dos se complementaban y, a la vez, se ayudaban con sus defectos. En cierta medida, cada uno era buena influencia para el otro: Will sacaba a Jacob de su inactividad y Jake hacía que Wilhelm mejorara en su comportamiento. Al menos eso pensaba ella, mientras que su padre y luego los demás hermanos, decían que **«**los del centro**»** se **«**daban cuerda**»** en sus tonterías, desperdiciando su gran potencial.

Y es que había otra cosa que unía a Jake y Will Grimm, mucho más que sus caracteres: el gusto por todo lo que fueran historias fantásticas. Demasiado de su mente despierta se **«**malgastaba**»** en lo que para otros era algo más que una obsesión… y esta se intensificó cuando llegaron a Kassel. Todo empezó a adquirir un tinte **«**profesional**»** que sorprendió y preocupó a la familia en su momento: Las entrevistas de Jake a todo tipo de personas, pidiendo que les contara las historias folclóricas que ellos conocían; sus dibujos y la redacción de los cuentos junto a tratados filosóficos, hechos entre los dos, que trataban de explicar hasta la creación del lenguaje; o Will y su repentina disciplina para con los mecanismos y disfraces inventados por él, que traían a la realidad ese mundo fantástico.

Nadie más en la casa profesaba ese excesivo amor por lo imaginario, todos eran muy… realistas, tal vez. **«**Normales**»** decían los hermanos mayores. Aún así, su madre, importándole poco que las aficiones de sus **«**niños del centro**»** fueran extrañas; era su más ferviente y leal admiradora. Aunque no lograba entender por qué todo eso era importante para ellos, con saber que lo era, fue suficiente para celebrarles sus avances y alentarlos a seguir. Solo flaqueó en su apoyo cuando los dos le dijeron, unos siete años antes, que se irían de viaje para seguir sus investigaciones.

Jake y Will estaban estudiando y tenían trabajos de medio tiempo en la biblioteca, en la Universidad de Gottinga. Philip, Sigmund, Ludwig y Anna estaban muy felices de que por fin **«**los del centro**»** seguían el camino correcto… hasta que se desencantaron con el anuncio de su viaje. Nadie los pudo disuadir, ni siquiera lo intentaron. Ya habían desistido de tratar con ellos, nunca había servido de nada: Jake y Will solo escuchaban a Jake y Will. Siempre fue así y, según sus hermanos, eso los llevaría a la ruina.

Por lo que, importándoles poco las opiniones de sus hermanos y con la bendición incondicional de su madre, Jake y Will partieron llenos de esperanza, haciendo caso omiso de sus propios temores y nervios.

En el momento de saber que su madre estaba muy enferma, habían pasado unos seis años sin verla. Su viaje de investigación se había convertido en el negocio del timo que Will desarrolló, muy entusiastamente, para subsistir y, de verdaderos académicos, pasaron a ser una suerte de cazadores-magos de lo paranormal, para no decirse farsantes.

Jacob era consciente de que el estilo de vida que estaban teniendo no era nada honorable y, más bien, constituía la prueba irrefutable de que los temores de sus hermanos se habían hecho realidad… aunque él y Will escribían varias cartas a su madre y hermanos, omitía conscientemente muchos pasajes de su vida.

De los Jacob y Wilhelm que se habían ido, en comparación con los que regresaron siete años después, había considerables diferencias. Además, ellos nunca recibían noticias de Kassel, ya que se mantenían en constante movimiento.

Todo lo anterior ayudó a terminar de convertirlos en extraños frente a su familia. El paso de los años y la vida misma, había agravado las cosas.

Cuando regresaron, sus hermanos mayores eran unos hombres totalmente respetables. Casados y con hijos algo crecidos ya, viviendo confortablemente de ser jefes en sus respectivos negocios: la carnicería de Philip; y la imprenta de Ludwig y Sigmund. Hasta la menor, Anna, estaba felizmente casada con un hombre de buena alcurnia, algo mayor (tenía más o menos la edad de Jake y Will) pero de aparente buen carácter. Era madre de una niña pequeña y empezaba su segundo embarazo.

Y su madre había muerto. Ellos llegaron al día siguiente de su entierro.

Jake y Will fueron muy bien recibidos por Anna y Ludwig, teniendo en cuenta la extrañeza de no verse por varios años. Sin embargo, Philip y Sigmund los trataban con fría cordialidad y una mirada, nada disfrazada, de mudo pero patente reproche. Jacob los entendía. Él mismo se reprochaba no haber estado ahí, y más sabiendo que había estado viviendo de esa forma tan poco honrada. Nunca se había sentido tan culpable en su vida. Si sus **«**otros**»** hermanos hubieran sabido… la vergüenza solo hubiera tenido paragón con su arrepentimiento.

Para empeorar la situación, Jake reconocía a sus hermanos y sobrinos solo como se reconoce a unos conocidos muy lejanos. Ni siquiera esa ciudad tenía tantos recuerdos como para revivirlos con clara emoción de nostalgia. Se sentía aislado de la vida, su gente y lugares; mucho más de lo que nunca se había sentido así.

Ese sentimiento de no pertenecer y de terrible soledad, se intensificaba al saber que eran sus hermanos y la ciudad en donde había vivido por más de 10 años, los que veía con esa extrañeza (muy bien conocida por él) del que acaba de llegar y no conoce o no encuentra lo que esperaba.

Desde ese momento fue que Jake le escribió a Angélika, como si quisiera encontrar su perdido hogar, familia y honor en aquel pequeño pueblo y, sobre todo, en esa mujer. Aún así, Jacob Grimm se había decidido a no viajar más: Él se quedaría en Kassel, volvería a hacerla su hogar mientras que a sus hermanos, cuñadas y sobrinos, los haría de nuevo su familia.

Ya había vivido la historia mágica que tanto había buscado, siendo él uno de los protagonistas. Tanto esfuerzo hecho en toda su vida no fue ninguna tontería, porque sabía sin lugar a dudas, –a diferencia de la gran mayoría de personas–, que la magia era real. Ahora era el momento de sentar cabeza, vivir con tranquilidad y consagrarse a la academia, como había sido siempre su primera ilusión profesional.

Aunque Will no estaba tan convencido de quedarse como lo estaba su hermano, siempre lo hizo. Simplemente porque donde estuviera Jake, estaba Will, y viceversa. En sus vidas todo podía cambiar, menos eso.

La casa de la familia materna, muy bien conservada en tantos años; había sido heredada por Jake y Will a pedido expreso de la anciana señora. Jacob sabía que esa fue la última súplica de su madre antes de morir plácidamente de una afección cardiaca: que no se volvieran a ir. Sus otros hermanos también lo reconocieron, aunque con sentimientos encontrados, pero por respeto a su madre y dado que ya tenían sus propias casas, es que les dieron la vivienda sin rechistar.

Así fue como Jacob y Wilhelm había empezado a vivir **«**en la vida real**»**. A Jake no le importaba para nada: ya sabía que la magia era real, ya no tenía que buscarla más. Angélika, la magia hecha mujer, le respondía todas sus cartas… Hasta ese día… Jake se vio atormentado por su imaginación, que le dio las peores razones por lo cual ella no le hubiera respondido.

-o-

Jacob volvió a suspirar, mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta de la casa con las llaves y una pereza que denotaba su bajo estado de ánimo.

La puerta se abrió sola… creyó que, por fin, su imaginación lo estaba haciendo tener alucinaciones. Esos ojos café amarillentos y esa sonrisa suave y dulce de labios delgados, no podían estar ahí… Intuyó en su piel los dos pasos que ella dio. Cuando se dio cuenta, sentía como su cabello ligeramente ensortijado, se movía al son de la caricia de ella.

¡Era real!

Jake miró de nuevo la sonrisa a pocos centímetros de él y, sin darse cuenta, se la devolvió, igual de sincera. La de ella se intensificó y él sintió como, muy espontanea y ligeramente, una caricia de ella en su espalda media subía hacia su hombro, mientras la mano que había tenido en el cabello bajaba y le acarició el cuello. Él sintió ese contacto caliente en la espalda, mientras, al frente, sus cuerpos protegidos por las telas se unían amistosamente, como si ella se apoyara totalmente en él.

Sus miradas se acercaron más, sus sonrisas también y él tragó saliva. Su calor, su olor, ella, su presencia… lo estaban invadiendo por dentro, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de una asombrosa felicidad. Angélika lo terminaba de abrazar, poniendo suavemente la cabeza en su hombro y apretándolo un poco más fuerte.

Él estaba casi atónito, sintiendo sus suaves cabellos en el rostro, oliendo ese olor floral que era mucho mejor del que recordaba. Había bajado la cabeza al hombro de ella sin darse cuenta. Por lo demás, su cuerpo simplemente recibió ese abrazo, sin sentirse con derecho de devolverlo como correspondía.

—Es bueno verte, Jake. —Oyó la voz firme y digna pero suave, como una caricia a su oído.

Cuando sintió que ella se retiraba, su cuerpo respondió por él y la abrazó brusca y nerviosamente. Sintió como se enrojecía mientras enterraba más su cabeza en el hombro de ella, enviando su respiración justo al cuerpo de Angélika. Ella la abrazó de vuelta, con más fuerza.

Estuvieron así por un par de segundos, con una emoción que bien pudo haber llenado horas de vida.

Luego, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se soltaron y dieron dos pasos para atrás. Jake se tropezó con la pequeña escalera de entrada y se cogió de la baranda para no caerse.

Luego, la volvió a ver y se movió ligeramente en el sitio jugando con sus manos, apareciendo así su acostumbrado nerviosismo. La miraba al rostro, intentando hablar y luego bajaba la vista otra vez, a ver el suelo de madera algo mohosa de la entrada y subía la mirada otra vez hacia la mujer, enrojeciéndose un poco más.

Ella se sonrió con ternura en su expresión.

Él se sentía como un idiota. Finalmente pudo decir, aunque algo tartamudeado pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima:

—Siento lo de… —hizo ademán de un abrazo fuerte—… es que, no te imaginaba yo… lo siento…

Y sonrió más. Ella pareció sonrojarse un poco al mirarlo. Luego, Jake creyó ver que hacía un ademán para abrazarlo de nuevo, que se convirtió rápidamente en una formalidad que le decía: **«**Entra a tu casa, eres bienvenido**»**. Mientras se hacía a un lado.

Cuando Jacob pasó frente a ella, intentó oler de nuevo ese olor a árbol y flores; aroma que sólo Angélika despedía y que él bien conocía.

En la sala algo pequeña, a la derecha de la escalera que era lo primero que se veía al entrar; vio la chimenea apagada, dos sillones individuales y uno para tres personas; todos de diferentes diseños pero igual forro, además de la mesa baja en el centro de los muebles, de madera.

Will y doña Bárbara, la sirvienta, también estaban ahí. Ella de pie y con las manos entrelazadas en su pecho, fuertemente enternecida. Él, sentado en el mejor de los sillones, y con una mirada burlona en su rostro.

Jake prefirió volver a ver a Angélika. Ella cerraba la puerta y luego se volvió hacia él. Jacob sintió la imperiosa necesidad de volver a ver hacia el suelo, pero hizo de tripas corazón y la miró a la cara. Se sonrojó enseguida. Esa mirada tan penetrante que ella tenía no debía ser vista directamente, sino quería ser embargado por una sensación indefinida pero abrumadora. Lo que hizo fue verla lo más "panorámicamente" que pudo. La tenue sonrisa y su suave sonrojo en el hermoso rostro le llamaron poderosamente la atención. Parecía casi brillar de felicidad. _«¡Por mi!»_. Aunque era obvio, Jake se sintió extrañado de que lo pensara como afirmación y no como pregunta. Su nerviosismo cambió rápidamente a la necesidad de un parloteo:

—¡Angélika! Cuando no llegó tu carta… creí que… bueno, todo menos esto…

Ella se puso seria:

—¿Inoportuno? —preguntó, avergonzada.

Aunque Jake empezó a negar con la cabeza, preocupado como si hubiera ofendido a su reina, prefirió dejarla seguir hablando mientras se acercaba a él con las manos tomadas al frente y cierta timidez, en comparación con lo segura que siempre se conducía.

Sin embargo, Jacob casi no la pudo oír. _«Adorable»_ pensaba al mirarla. Solo dos veces anteriores la había visto en vestido. Comúnmente, ella andaba como le era natural vestir: ropas de piel, cuero o una que otra tela, pero siempre de un corte masculino. Vestía como lo que era; un Cazador. Para Jacob, recordarla así era más que suficiente, aún oliendo un poco a sangre y sudor mezclados con esa esencia floral. Sin embargo, verla ahí, tan femenina como él sabía que era aún cuando vestía de cazador… era algo impresionantemente hermoso.

Angélika llenaba el silencio de Jake, disculpándose de corazón, siempre manteniendo esa dignidad característica en ella:

—En la carta decías que el tiempo apremiaba y que tenías las puertas totalmente abiertas para darme hospedaje. Por lo que, ese mismo día, me decidí a regresar con la diligencia que había traído el correo. Para cuando volvió a pasar por el pueblo, ya había dejado a mis hermanas en los cuidados de las personas de la posada e inicié el viaje. Pero tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso bien, debí enviarte una carta con la fecha en que vendría, no sé por qué…

—No, no, no, no, no, no —por fin dijo, haciéndola callar con su precipitación y movimientos de brazos—. ¡Es perfecto! ¡Me encantan las sorpresas! ¡El que hayas venido en seguida es incluso mejor, te lo aseguro! ¿No, Will?

Will, aún tomado por sorpresa, contestó rápidamente:

—No tienes idea.

—¿Pero qué haces ahí de pie? ¡Siéntate, por Dios! ¡Will! ¡Déjale ese sofá, que es el más cómodo! Señora Bárbara, ¿quedó algo del desayuno? ¿O prefieres descansar? La cama de invitados no está lista, pero mi cama o la de Will… mi cama está a tu disposición por hoy… ¡No, mejor espera aquí mientras voy a…!

Nadie se había movido de dónde estaba, mientras Jake, preso de su característico nerviosismo, se movía ligeramente de allá para acá, según con la persona a la que se dirigía.

Al ver que él iba a iniciar su camino hacia la artística escalera de madera, Angélika tomó cartas en el asunto. Simplemente le cogió el antebrazo con suavidad. Eso lo calmó al instante… en apariencia, porque el corazón se le había desbocado, sonrojándose un poco mientras oía lo que ella le decía, con voz tranquilizadora:

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad. Bárbara ya me instaló en la habitación de invitados e insistió en que comiéramos algo mientras te esperábamos. Ha sido muy atenta.

Jake se giró para ver a su criada y sonreírle, agradecido.

La mano de Angélika dejó su contacto. Él volvió a mirarla al instante.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje? —le preguntó, con mucho más dominio de sí mismo.


	4. Vueltas de tuerca

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_VUELTAS DE TUERCA_

Importándole muy poco a Jake que debería haber estado acompañando a Will en su trabajo, él y Angélika se quedaron hablando toda la mañana, sentados uno a la par del otro en el sillón para tres personas.

Aunque al principio de sus conversaciones siempre atravesaban algunos segundos de incómodo, entre la nerviosa timidez en él y la sobria dignidad de ella; esa sensación daba paso, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta en qué momento exacto, a unas interesantes y muy animadas conversaciones. Junto al otro, todo lo que se dijera era tomado en cuenta y consideración, siendo fuente de nuevos temas. Podían hablar casi de todo, desde las más sombrías cavilaciones, hasta bromas que los hacía reír con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero esos momentos casi siempre terminaban con el mismo aire de incómodo. Parecían muy extrañados de que se hubiera dado ese tiempo… ese tiempo en que se enfrascaban tanto en sus conversaciones, tan cómodos, aligerados y libres; que cuando volvían al mundo real; la vergüenza común en él y el recelo propio de ella, aparecían con rapidez.

En casi el mes que Will y Jake habían vivido en el pueblo de Angélika, ese tiempo casi mágico de regocijante camaradería se hacía cada vez más largo. Al no verse durante más de un año, pero enviándose largas cartas en tono de gran cariño y verdadera amistad, se había dado el milagro de que ese momento aumentó en duración.

Fue la señora Bárbara la que los hizo **«**despertar**»** de ese espacio en que ellos dos… se convertían en esas personas que eran solo al estar junto al otro, sintiendo que se habían quitado una máscara al convertirse en ellas.

—Señor, señorita. El almuerzo está servido. —Fueron las palabras que los sacó de su mundo.

Comieron sin verse y Jake, cuando terminó su plato, se excusó y se fue, ya que tenía una clase en la tarde a la que no podía faltar.

Apenas Angélika lo vio salir por la puerta, recordó que todo su cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido. Subió a dormir.

-o-

Aquella luz azulada de la luna perfilaba su hermoso rostro, aunque el brillo en esa mirada no parecía nada celestial. La reina madre dejó de ver hacia el firmamento y se volvió a la joven.

Esa mujer aparentaba los 35 años, pareciendo que la edad había hecho madurar su belleza hasta la versión más perfecta de ella misma. Ojos amarillos, prácticamente felinos y chispeantes de fría maldad. Su cabello era rubio-bronce, rígidamente peinado en un elegante moño y tan brillante, que parecía casi metálico. Labios delgados con una leve sonrisa que destilaba un ligero y fino sadismo, pero tan puro y poderoso que a cualquiera hubiera hecho temblar incontrolablemente. Sin embargo, la joven a la que iba dirigida esa expresión, aunque estaba muy pálida, ojerosa, adelgazada y descuidada; la miró retadoramente, mientras la mujer le decía:

—Está en mis dominios.

—Está en **mis** dominios —la determinación en esa contestación, contrastaba con la voz suave y débil en que fue hecha.

La mujer dejó de sonreír. El desprecio que tenía por la joven se hizo aún más patente y airado en su semblante. Caminó los pocos pasos que las alejaban, sumiendo, por su sombra, en una mayor oscuridad a la muchacha sentada en el suelo. Se agachó. La joven miró hacia los ojos de la mujer con valentía, aún cuando esa sonrisa de crueldad se estaba dando en la reina madre, sin duda divirtiéndose con solo imaginar lo que hizo a continuación: le cogió fuertemente y sin piedad, el hermoso cabello, haciéndole la cabeza para atrás.

La muchacha cerró sus ojos y boca, soportando el dolor sin darle la satisfacción a su carcelera de oírla gritar o gemir. Sin embargo, la mujer parecía deleitarse solo oyendo el respirar difícil de la joven en ese valiente empeño.

—Si me fueras útil muerta, hace tiempo que te habría matado, maldita —le susurró en el oído, con tanta maldad, que casi parecía que ese sonido podía llegar a envenenarle la cabeza.

La soltó, empujándola tan fuerte que, débil, la joven cayó de lado en el piso con el tintinear de las cadenas acompañando su movimiento. Cuando la muchacha por fin pudo apalancarse para estar sentada de nuevo, la reina madre ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

Poco después, el llanto bajo de la joven se hacía enorme por el eco que había en su cárcel.

-o-

La mujer había dejado atrás la habitación enormemente espaciosa, vacía y con grandes ventanales que daban luz y aire al lugar.

Esa extraña celda era una de las pequeñas torturas que la reina madre había diseñado para su prisionera. Estando encadenada justo en el centro de la estancia, podía ver el espacio y, más allá, los lugares que tanto quería visitar, sin que pudiera hacer nada más que ponerse en pie. Eso, para alguien como ella, era más doloroso que estar en una celda pequeña en las mazmorras.

Caminando por los pasillos del muy bruñido, elegante y hermoso palacio, la reina madre sonrió, congratulándose de nuevo por esa idea. Cuando llegó a su habitación, tan acogedora como malvada era su ocupante; en seguida se posicionó frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, enmarcado en una madera de estilo simple que desentonaba con el cuarto.

Levantó su delgada mano hecha un puño y cuando la abrió, vio el pelo negro, largo, fuerte, suave y muy brillante que le había arrancado a la joven poco antes. La mujer se le quedó viendo, con un odio casi asqueado, pero resignada. Luego lo acercó al espejo mientras susurraba el hechizo.

La sustancia que conformaba el espejo pareció totalmente acuosa cuando recibió el pelo. Éste brilló y desapareció, haciendo que un tenue y luminoso oleaje se extendiera por todo el objeto.

—Sus protecciones está despareciendo una a una y cada vez más rápido —le dijo a la persona que la veía desde el otro lado, donde debió haber estado su reflejo, yendo de una vez al punto—. Y como ya está en mis dominios, podré hacer los hechizos pertinentes para saber dónde está, por más que las protecciones que le quedan lo quieran evitar. Por lo que estén listos ya que, apenas tengan oportunidad, —su tono se hizo más duro e implacable—, van a traerme su corazón y cabeza como prueba de su muerte.

A la reina madre no le importó ver la expresión en el rostro de la persona que la oía del otro lado del espejo, solo ese asentimiento sumiso que recibió.

-o-

Angélika durmió tan cómoda como nunca antes lo había estado. Tanto que, cuando despertó, mucho del dolor y entumecimiento en su cuerpo, producto de ese muy inactivo y algo incómodo viaje de casi dos semanas, había desaparecido. Sonrió y abrió lentamente los ojos. No estaba viendo nada en especial… hasta que lo hizo.

Miraba el reflejo en un espejo circular hecho solo para el rostro, justo en la parte más a la derecha que podía ver del pasillo, más a allá de su puerta entreabierta. Era un rostro que le heló el pecho y palidecer las mejillas con un vuelco del estómago, mientras sus manos empezaron a sudar: blanco ceniciento, flácidamente arrugado; su nariz era tan grande, bulbosa, con dos verrugas y deforme que casi no notó las cuencas de los ojos vacías, insondables y oscuras… antes de que entendiera la expresión de ese rostro, desapareció.

Angélika cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente por un instante. Ella no era como las demás personas: en vez de intentar tranquilizarse diciéndose que ese reflejo no era real, que aún había estado medio dormida o algo por el estilo; más bien trataba de tranquilizarse para hacerle frente a algo que, lo más seguro, sí era real.

Con el sigilo de un experimentado cazador al acecho, se quitó las cobijas de encima. Al instante se le erizó el bello de su piel con un escalofrío, sintiendo el aire muy frío en sus brazos, espalda y pies.

Se levantó y caminó en total silencio hacia la entrada.

Estaba descalza y vestida con un camisón de cuerpo entero, largo, blanco y abrigado en la falda de varias capas de ropa, pero no en la parte alta, ya que era de gruesos tirantes, que dejaban desnudos sus brazos y una pequeña parte de su pecho… Angélika supo que estaba prácticamente desprotegida.

Pensando rápidamente en sus opciones, decidió que prefería no ir por su valija con el pequeño arsenal de armas ya que, lo más seguro, no podría evitar hacer algún ruido al abrirla, lo cual sería oído por… el ser. Quería seguir teniendo el elemento sorpresa.

Buscó enseguida a los lados, esperando encontrar alguna otra arma.

Un candelabro broncíneo, con todo y las gruesas velas a medio derretir, fue su elección después de una rápida mirada al rededor. En el lugar solo estaba la cama, junto a una ventana cerrada y, justo detrás de la puerta semiabierta, una maciza cómoda de madera, sobre la cual había un espejo algo herrumbrado y el candelabro con un encendedor a la par. No tenía mucho de donde escoger.

Al cogerlo supo que el candelabro era de metal, pesado y fuerte. Angélika se sintió muy conforme con él, mientras tomaba el encendedor con la otra mano… no había pasado ni medio minuto desde que se puso en acción.

Con la espalda en la pared de piedra empapelada, entre la puerta y la cómoda, respiró fuerte dos veces y, cuando supo que todo su cuerpo y mente estaban listos; dejó su escondrijo, tiró la puerta totalmente atrás y salió con la rapidez de un felino al ataque.

—¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Doña Bárbara, que había estado algo encorvada y de medio lado a ella; volvió a ver enseguida a Angélika, sonriente y, luego, sorprendida.

La joven seguía viéndola fijamente, con el encendedor abierto al frente y el candelabro en alto.

Doña Bárbara se preocupó:

—¿Qué sucede, señorita?

Angélika se le quedó viendo intensa y fijamente, intimidando a la anciana, como hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona. Luego, sin dejar de tener el candelabro a punto para el ataque y sin cambiar esa mirada concentrada, dio un giro en su propio eje. El pasillo estaba insultantemente vacío: ningún espejo en la pared, solo el empapelado amarillento de desgastados y pequeños girasoles. Dos puertas a su derecha, igual que a la izquierda. Al frente la escalera y la pared con una pintura de un paisaje montañés. Atrás, el balcón con la puerta de fuerte vidrio transparente, cerrada. Desde ahí, era iluminada por esa luz amarillenta de inicios del crepúsculo.

Después de dar un suave bufido, Angélika abrió con gran sigilo las otras tres puertas, siendo seguida en silencio por la cada vez más nerviosa anciana. Revisó la habitación más grande e inmaculada de Jake, luego el cuarto algo desordenado de Will y, por último, una clase de biblioteca-estudio muy atestado y caótico.

Ningún ser arrugado, pálido, con nariz enormemente deforme y sin ojos. Por fin se dejó a su cuerpo relajarse y bajó el candelabro.

La anciana supo que ahora podía preguntar y ser respondida:

—¿Tuvo una pesadilla, señorita? ¿Oyó algo…?

—Disculpe por haberla preocupado. Ahora estoy bien.

—Pero, pero… ¿Qué…?

Angélika esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, y levantó los hombros:

—Cosas mías. —Vio que la anciana seguía alterada y, mientras caminaba despreocupadamente de regreso a su habitación, decidió tranquilizarla haciendo algo que no le gustaba, pero en lo que era excelente: usar medias verdades—. Creí oír algo amenazante. Vivo cerca de un peligroso bosque, estoy acostumbrada a hacer frente a indeseados visitantes y… ya sabe, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de quitar. Estoy muy apenada de haberla preocupado, discúlpeme por favor.

La contestación de la anciana, detrás de la puerta que ella había cerrado para cambiarse la ropa; fue más tranquila, pero muy interesada por saber sobre la situación en que vivía **«**su señorita**»**. Angélika le contó algunas generalidades: vivía en un pueblo pequeño de los límites entre Francia y Alemania, su padre era un gran cazador, tenía dos medio hermanas menores a las que adoraba, y que dependían de ella y, además, era la dibujante que **«**su señor Jacob**» **había llamado para el libro que los Grimm estaban preparando.

Cuando Angélika salió con el vestido y un enorme abrigo de piel encima de sus hombros, la mujer le preguntaba sobre las hermanas, pero dejó de hablar al ver, sorprendida, esa vestimenta. En respuesta a la mirada interesada de ella, Angélika le contestó:

—Oso. Mi padre y yo lo matamos hace 4 años. Había atacado a dos madereros. —Angélika supo que no debió decirlo tal cual, ya que la mujer estaba entre sorprendida y horrorizada. Volvió a levantar los hombros y, con una verdadera sonrisa, le dijo cambiando totalmente de tema—. ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a la cocina! ¡Me gustaría hacer una salsa para la cena que les encanta a los hermanos!

Aunque la anciana insistió en que no era necesario que cocinara, pidiendo la receta de la salsa, Angélika la convenció de que iba a ayudarla a hacer la cena.

Mientras bajaban lentamente la escalera, por el paso pesado de la anciana, y hablando de los ingredientes que había en la casa; Angélika tenía sus pensamientos centrados en otro tema que dejaba ver, de nuevo, que ella no era como la mayoría de las personas.

No estaba para nada feliz de no haber encontrado al ser de enorme nariz, ni avergonzada, o algo por el estilo, de haberlo visto. Más bien se encontraba contrariada y totalmente confundida.

… Hasta que recibió su respuesta, más que obvia, en imaginarse a la señora Bárbara sin ojos y con una enorme nariz.

Angélika se sintió idiota por no haberlo visto antes, pero orgullosa de su instinto que la había hecho guardar uno de los cuchillos que tenía en la maleta, en el bolsillo de su falda.


	5. Beso de Amor Verdadero, parte 1

¡Hola Gente!

Gracias por leer a Lady K, y por betearme. Ella es un sol. Como lo es Ana Katalina, toda una estrella! que leyó rapídisimo. ¡Muchas gracias chicas! Por ustedes, es que se me llena de emoción el pecho y de alegría con esto que me encanta hacer, inventar historias.

Bueno, vengo con este capítulo que, de lo largo, lo partí en dos.

¡Ojalá les guste y hasta luego!

**Disclaimer: **No sólo los "hermanos Grimm" no me pertenecen, la versión que llevaron al cine de ellos, fue escrita por Ehren Kruger, producida por Daniel Bobker y Charles Roven… sino que, también, el cuento en el que se inspira este fanfic, se llama el "El Zar Saltán", escrito por Alexandr Pushkin.

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO ****4**

_**«**__BESO DE____AMOR VERDADERO__**», primera parte**_

Cuando Angélika despertó al día siguiente, se dio cuenta del calor y la suavidad rodeándole prácticamente todo el cuerpo, completamente descansado y sin rastro alguno de dolor. Sonrió ligeramente y tomó aire con gran regocijo, como lo hace cualquier persona que ve al cielo azul sintiendo la brisa en el rostro, y desea tomar algo de ese mundo maravilloso para sí mismo. El olor floral la hizo sentir aún más a gusto, si eso era posible, pero el ruido de fondo, –voces humanas, matizado con los pasos de los animales y el correr de las ruedas; eran lo único estable en un caos de más sonidos inesperados– la hizo abrir los ojos al instante, dándose cuenta de algo que debió ser más que obvio para ella: no estaba en su casa.

Su cuerpo se alistó para levantarse totalmente alerta, cuando recordó que estaba en Kassel. «_En la casa de Jake»_.Y sonrió arrebujándose en las cobijas, totalmente relajada y muy dichosa.

En seguida se sumió tanto en sus recuerdos sobre él, que todo el entorno dejó de tener esa atención omnipresente natural para sus sentidos de cazadora, al estar muy ocupados recordando, desde cada uno de ellos, a Jake… ver esa sonrisa nerviosa pero alegre, la mirada tiernamente evasiva, la voz cordial, esa colonia que no podía describir y que no la recordaba de antes en él y sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza, unidos como si temiera que ella se desaparecería si la soltaba; y esa calidez proveniente de su cuerpo que le quitó el frío por un momento, la respiración de él que le llegaba a su clavícula, y le hizo sentir calor…

Angélika sonrió más sintiendo como empezaba a sonrojarse. Tuvo la necesidad de esconder el rostro en la almohada y, luego de hacerlo, recordó su cabello castaño claro ligeramente ondulado no solo en la mente, sino también en el tacto de la mano. «_Creí que lo tendría negro», _pensó como si fuera una divertida sorpresa. Luego, se embarcó rápidamente a seguir los acontecimientos de la velada pasada en su compañía, uno por uno, aunque ese abrazo y ese aliento de él cerca de su piel seguían demasiado presentes en sus recuerdos y cuerpo.

Aunque dichosa, Angélika también se creía ridícula y muy estúpida. Sin embargo, le encantaba pensar en Jake y, más que todo, la sensación que el hacerlo le dejaba en su interior. Podía pensarse idiota por eso, pero si alguien le decía que era una estupidez, estaba segura que defendería ese sentimiento con fiereza.

Había analizado mucho y demasiadas veces porqué se daba que, cuando lo veía, estaba o tan sólo pensaba en Jake, sentía una felicidad apacible –pero no por eso menos enorme y embargante– que le llenaba por dentro y parecía irradiar en su mundo.

No fue difícil llegar a la conclusión inequívoca de cuál era esa razón, aunque sí le costó darse a la idea de que ella era una mujer enamorada, o una mujer que se estaba enamorando. De lo que no cabía duda, era que ese sentimiento se trataba de amor.

Dejó salir un minúsculo y adolescente chillido ahogado en la almohada, mientras recordaba el rostro de felicidad infantil en Jake al comer de la salsa que había preparado para la cena, enviándole miradas a ella que eran más que suficientes para halagar su cuchara.

-o-

Angélika no era una persona de las que negaba lo que sentía. Desde muy niña supo que lo que su cuerpo y sentidos le presentaban, no debía ser desafiado por la razón.

Tal vez por eso, nunca había sido una mujer de palabras. Cuando se daba cuenta, su cuerpo hablaba por ella. Eso era positivo cuando cazaba, porque por puro instinto atacaba o se defendía, la mayoría de las veces, con eficacia. Pero, para el trato con las personas, esa espontaneidad se convertía en un defecto. Muchos se extrañaban sobremanera con sus extraños arrebatos, ella incluida en algunos momentos.

Como por ejemplo, cuando besó a Will y Jake en la boca, por un impulso de puro e inocente agradecimiento… sólo tuvieron que pasar pocos minutos para que se arrepintiera de haberle dado el beso al menor, ya que se podía dar para malos entendidos.

Y ahí fue cuando tuvo la primera gran señal de que _algo_ le pasaba con Jake: no se arrepintió del beso con él. Al principio, imaginó que debía ser porque le tenía más agradecimiento, ya que Jacob fue el que la despertó con un **«**beso deamor verdadero**»**, salvándola de ser sacrificada en un maléfico ritual.

… Como si ella fuera una inútil princesa, de las que protagonizaban las historias de su padre.

Desde muy pequeña, se había dado cuenta de que ser la princesa era una clara desventaja. ¿Por qué las historias de su padre trataban de ellas, si eran príncipes o cazadores los que la salvaban? Nunca se lo podría explicar.

Una noche, poco después de que cumpliera los ocho años, había visto a su padre con gran seriedad, luego de oír atentamente alguna historia de la princesa Angie (todas eran diferentes, pero la princesa siempre se llamaba así, porque él las contaba como si Angélika fuera la protagonista) y se decidió a decirle:

—La próxima yo seré el cazador. ¡Más fácil salvarme sola, como tú lo harías!

Al día siguiente, él le talló su primer arco y flechas. Y al anochecer, ella ya podía darle a la diana en todos los tiros. Su padre, –un hombre amoroso y amable, pero muy severo en cuanto a todo lo que tuviera que ver con la profesión–, le reconoció, con orgullo, que tenía una habilidad innata. Por eso era aún más exigente con ella, pero a Angélika no le importó. Poder salvar y salvarse, ¿quién no querría tener esa profesión?

Pero, casi 20 años después, ¿¡Tuvo que ser salvada por un **«**beso deamor verdadero**»**!?

Se dio cuenta de lo humillante que eso era, horas después de que terminara la gran fiesta en el pueblo. Estaba rodeada por esa noche fresca y casi sin sonidos a su alrededor, como si el bosque se hubiera dado una noche libre, festejando también el fin del peligro. Sus hermanas dormían tranquilamente una a cada lado de ella, en la cama que fuera de su padre, aunque apenas cabían las tres.

Angélika no. Estaba tan feliz de ser abrazada en la cintura por sus hermanas menores y de que aquella amenaza ya no existía en su hogar, que no quería hacerlo. Deseaba seguir siendo plenamente consciente de que esos tiempos tan difíciles que casi la hicieron morir en vida, habían terminado… aunque su padre seguía muerto, obtuvo justicia al desaparecer aquella bruja maldita, y eso hacía más soportable el extrañarlo.

Pero luego, cayó en la cuenta de que ella no tuvo casi nada de responsabilidad en que su vida, milagrosamente, volviera a tener algo de sentido. Se había dado por vencida y, aunque ayudó a los Grimm en el viaje a las ruinas, no albergaba alguna esperanza real de que volvería a ver a los suyos… Sólo había sido salvada por un **«**beso deamor verdadero**»**, eso fue todo lo que hizo.

De cazador a princesa en la historia que más le interesaba… siguió sin poder dormir, pero de la vergüenza y humillación que sentía.

Y aún así no se arrepintió, ni se sintió humillada y avergonzada del beso que le había dado a Jake. ¿Qué tenía él de especial? Sabía que no podía ser por el **«**beso deamor verdadero**» **en sí. Para ella, era el más grande símbolo de lo mal que se sentía por esa casi nula participación en el rescate de sus hermanas. Es decir, puede que el despertar sintiendo esa presencia amigable sobre ella y darse cuenta de que era Jake, la hiciera sentir a salvo y querida de nuevo. Pero no por cualquiera hubiera sentido eso.

Desde que él volvió a entrar a su tienda, –instantes después de que Jake y Will salieran de ésta, con su negativa a la petición de que los guiara por el bosque embrujado en pos de derrotar a una poderosa bruja–; le despertó cierta ternura el verlo tener problemas para que el casco se quedara sobre su cabeza y, luego, oyéndolo hablar con gran nerviosismo de sus dibujos. Pero también había tenido la sensación de que era un hombre en el que se podía confiar, aunque estuviera necesitado de mucha habilidad para una misión como la que le presentaba. Sin embargo, por esa impresión que tuvo de él, fue que se decidió a ayudarlos. Por eso fue que reaccionó como reaccionó, al ver que era Jake el que le había dado el **«**beso deamor verdadero**»**. Ya tenía _algo _de especial para ella desde que lo había conocido.

Y ese beso, que despertara con él… se suponía que Jake la amaba y, el ser **«**supuestamente**» **amada por Jacob Grimm, no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Después de confesarse eso, se durmió no solo sintiéndose humillada y avergonzada sino, además, estúpida.

Pero todo lo que sintiera o no sintiera al respecto del torturante **«**beso deamor verdadero**»**,no pudo evitar que de nuevo su cuerpo actuara por ella.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se encaminaba al pozo por agua para el desayuno, y al sólo ver a Jake, sus pasos fueron hacia él al instante.

Él no la vio venir. Estaba sentado en el pasillo de madera al frente de la posada donde se alojaba, al parecer acicalado lo mejor posible desde muy temprano, y dibujando en un cuaderno grande con demasiada concentración. Parecía tan apartado del mundo y la rutina del pueblo, que sólo mirarlo dibujar le había parecido interesante.

Llevaba sentada junto a él unos segundos –los cubos para el agua a su otro lado–, viéndolo perfeccionar el bosquejo que tenía del dibujo, y sin hacer o decir algo para no interrumpirlo. Jake no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Angélika se le acercó un poco más, para ver mejor el cuaderno. Él respingó del susto, exclamando después de tomar aire exageradamente:

—¡Dios santo, Angélika! ¡No te aparezcas de ese modo!

Ella sonrió un poco, mientras Jacob bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos para lograr tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento. —Pudo haber comentado que era sigilosa aún sin querer serlo. Habilidades de cazador que se hacían parte de ella sin poder evitarlo. Pero no lo hizo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue—: Tienes gran talento para dibujar en un estilo arquitectónico. —También pudo haber comentado que ella envidiaba esa habilidad, porque se había **«**especializado**» **tanto en dibujar las cosas hechas por la naturaleza, que le costaba retratar todo lo fabricado por humanos.

Uno de sus defectos era que no decía lo que podía y se le ocurría decir. No era mujer de muchas palabras aún con su familia, por eso, cuando debía hablar con la gente a las que no les tenía confianza ¡Qué incómoda se sentía! Y más sabiendo que podía parecer fría y amenazante sin pretenderlo.

Él también debía sentirse incómodo, porque se había sonrojado demasiado y movía sus manos entre sí –aún con el lápiz agarrado en la derecha–, muy nervioso. Intentaba una y otra vez verla a la cara, pero terminaba con los ojos en el cuaderno. Por fin le pudo decir, algo atropelladamente:

—Gracias… es la torre. —Ella lo supo al sólo ver el cuaderno, pero no dijo nada—. Desde ayer dibujo mucho de lo que vi… ayer. A veces me siento mejor cuando… sólo… saco esas imágenes de dentro ¿sabes? No, ¿¡Cómo podrías saberlo si…!?

Pero ella lo entendía. Muchos dibujos de su padre y hermanas eran prueba de eso.

—Te desahogas. —y pudo haber dicho que ella también lo hacía, para que esa sensación que él le trasmitía de que se estaba sintiendo como un idiota, remitiera. Pero no lo hizo.

Aunque esas dos palabras parecieron funcionar, porque el asintió como toda respuesta, mucho más tranquilo.

Silencio incómodo. Aún así, ninguno quería alejarse de la proximidad del otro.

Unos segundos después, el dueño de la posada llegaba a su local con cubos llenos de agua. Su caminar se hizo más lento y su mirada, más perpleja mientras se acercaba al lugar. Estaba extrañado de verlos ahí, uno a la par del otro sin hacer, aparentemente, algo: Ella, pasando la mirada del joven al entorno como si estuviera siempre alerta; y él, del cuaderno al suelo como sino supiera qué más mirar.

Aunque nada tenía que ver con la escena que se desarrollaba entre ellos, el hospedero se sintió muy incómodo. Trató de quitarle hierro al ambiente diciendo lo que primero se le ocurrió:

—Cazadora, señor Grimm, ¡Qué milagro verlos en el pueblo!

Los dos lo volvieron a ver, extrañados, y se dieron cuenta de lo tonto que el posadero se estaba sintiendo por ese comentario. Decidieron pasarlo por alto.

—Esperamos no estar importunándole, señor Schmidt —le dijo Jacob, como si lo que dijo hubiera tenido algún fundamento.

Angélika se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, Jake era mucho más tímido con ella en comparación con otros. No supo si eso significaba algo positivo o no en última instancia.

—¡Importunarme! —Respondió el señor, como si fuera una gracia por parte del joven—. ¡Mientras tú y tu hermano me paguen su estadía, serán la bendición de mi esposa y yo! Como comprenderás, administrar una posada en este pueblo alejado de todo no es muy rentable que digamos.

—Además, le estamos muy agradecidos por salvar a las niñas desaparecidas —añadió Angélika, como si terminara la idea del hospedero.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Por supuesto! —respondió él, con un tono sorprendido que delató que esa idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero se arrepintió y por fin entró en su sucio pero macizo, establecimiento de madera.

Jacob y Angélika lo siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista y luego, al volverse, se encontraron con la mirada del otro. La pudieron sostener porque les gustó la expresión que veían. Angélika sintió ganas de decirle: «_¿Es cosa mía o estuvo a punto de hacerte un descuento?». _¡Y pareció que Jake le entendió! Porque los dos se sonrieron algo divertidos y, mientras él volvía a empezar a dibujar, le oyó comentar, bajo de volumen pero con un tono más tranquilo:

—Dios lo libre de ser un poco caritativo.

Ella ahogó una carcajada y, sin darse cuenta, se ladeó un poco más hacia él. Jake la volvió a ver, con una de sus dulces sonrisas en el rostro, le presentó el lápiz frente a sus ojos y lo acercó con decisión a las manos de ella, que las tenía entrelazadas en el regazo. Mientras, también le presentaba el cuaderno.

—¿Quieres seguirlo? —le dijo, aunque la pregunta estaba explícita en sus movimientos.

—No soy buena con el dibujo arquitectónico.

Él se encogió de hombros:

—Yo termino la torre… pero necesito ayuda con el bosque. Creo que no lograría darle ese aire… que tenía el bosque verdadero…

Ella asintió y tomó el lápiz.

Alrededor suyo, un pequeño grupo de niños que salieron a jugar, persiguiéndose; el joven que hacían reparaciones en su carreta, o un hombre de mediana edad que cortaba leña para ayudar con el almuerzo; la mujer que pasó con ropa en las manos, yendo a lavarla en el río… todos los que salieron de su casa, y estuviera cerca de la posada en ese día despejado y soleado, mientras el agua de las calles se evaporaba, endureciendo la tierra que antes era lodo… los que pudieron ver a la pareja que dibujaba abstraída, reparaban más de la cuenta en ellos, con diferentes pensamientos en la cabeza sobre lo que les parecía una extrañada escena.

Cuando Faith y Hope ya empezaban a preocuparse porque su hermana no hubiera regresado con el agua; ésta ingresó en la casa, con los dos cubos llenos y una hoja debajo de la axila.

—Lo siento. Me entretuve dibujando con Jake… ¿ya está listo el pan? —les dijo, después de bajar los cubos y extendiendo el muy buen dibujo terminado.

Mientras las niñas lo tomaban, Angélika fue a ver el horno.

Las dos se volvieron a ver y sonrieron con picardía.

La habitación que Jake y Will estaban alquilado en el pueblo era un agregado en la parte posterior de la gran casa convertida en posada. Eso explicaba que tuviera dos entradas: una por la que llegaban al interior de la construcción, y la otra que reverberó con tres fuertes y firmes golpes, que daba al exterior.

Will despertó desde el primer toque pero, robándole la almohada a Jake (lo cual lo despertó a su vez), se acurró mejor, disponiéndose a seguir durmiendo.

Unos segundos después, varios toques más bajos, pero demasiado seguidos y dispares –ya que dos manos golpeaban a la vez–, se oyeron de nuevo desde la muy maldita puerta. Wilhelm codeó a su hermano como toda señal de que le pedía que fuera él. Jake casi se cae de la cama en la que apenas cabían y, para no perder el equilibro, puso una mano en el suelo de piedra.

Eso logró despertar a Jacob lo suficiente para ponerse en pie. Vistiendo un mameluco rojo, masculló un **«**Ya voy**»** mientras, casi instintivamente, –todavía no abría totalmente los ojos y, además, se los toqueteaba con las manos para quitarse las lagañas–; se acercó a la puerta, rodeado de una oscuridad poco alumbrada por débiles haces de luz, que se colaban entre las tablas de madera o las goteras en el techo.

Aunque no tenía los anteojos puestos, supo al instante, con gran sorpresa, quiénes estaban a su puerta. Unas risitas infantiles lo hicieron recordar que no andaba apropiadamente vestido y, totalmente colorado, cerró la puerta hasta que solo presentó su cara y ojos con mirada de miope tratando de enfocar mejor.

—Perdón por despertarlos —dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, desde la borrosa figura de Angélika.

—No se preocupe, siempre he sido muy madrugador —le respondió y ahogó un leve bostezo.

Silencio incómodo.

Las dos figuras pequeñas prácticamente empujaron atrás de ellas a su hermana y se colocaron frente a él. Alguna le dijo con mucha propiedad:

—Los invitamos a usted y su hermano a nuestro día de campo mensual…

—¡Como agradecimiento por salvarnos! —Terminó la otra, mucho más informal y alegre.

Jake, que se había agachado un poco para estar a la altura de sus nuevas interlocutoras, sonrió con emoción. De repente, estaba más que despierto. Dio una mirada hacia Angélika y la vio asentir con energía. Se volvió a las niñas:

—Es todo un honor poder aceptar su invitación —respondió, con entonación muy formal.

Las niñas abrieron unas grandes sonrisas y dieron brinquitos entusiastas en su sitio.

—Más o menos dentro de una hora los recogeremos —dijo Angélika—. No se preocupen por nada, solo por estar listos para montar a caballo.

—Así será.

Otro silencio incómodo.

Jake creyó oír un resoplido y vio a alguna de las niñas negar. Luego, la otra dijo con entusiasmo:

—Bueno… ¡Hasta luego!

Y las dos se alejaron, arrastrando de las manos a Angélika.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Jake también se permitió dar pequeños brinquitos en su sitio y luego, fue a zarandear fuertemente a su hermano.

Éste lo manoteó dando unos gruñidos que pretendieron ser palabras como: **«**¡Déjame en paz!**»**. Pero Jacob insistió, diciéndole:

—¡Levántate que vienen en una hora!

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Will, sentándose en la cama de un salto y muy despierto al creer que se trataba de malas noticias.

—Angélika y sus hermanas.

—¿A?

—¡Irnos de día de campo!

El menor frunció el ceño.

—¿Por?

—Agradecimiento.

Will lo vio un segundo mientras procesaba la información y, luego, decidió tirarse de nuevo a la cama, pero Jake lo levantó de su mameluco azul diciendo:

—¡Arriba! —con ese tono tan parecido al de su madre que Will, mientras se levantaba, sólo pudo decir, derrotado:

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Cuatro horas después, un caballo guiado por Faith con Will detrás de ella, acompañaba al de Angélika que llevaba las alforjas y al de Jake, con Hope de jinete.

El menor de los Grimm no podía dejar de sentirse muy ridículo, aunque llevaran unas tres horas de camino y se reconociera, a regañadientes, que la niña era mejor jinete que él.

Además, tras de tener sueño, también tenía hambre porque no habían desayunado aún. Y, aunque la chiquilla era un encanto (estaba realmente impresionada con las historias de sus viajes, que le hizo contarle apenas los recogieron), no podía explicarse porqué razón su hermano estaba tan feliz y emocionado, como solo él podía demostrarlo: casi convertido en un niño aún menor que sus guías.

Pero luego, al ver las subrepticias miradas que se enviaban Jacob y Angélika, supo qué estaba pasando realmente. Y, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, se dijo: _«¡Jake está siendo cortejado!»_. No quiso ni evitar la sonora carcajada que salió por su boca, pero sí que se negó a explicar por qué es que se reía constantemente y en los momentos más dispares, conforme pasaban las horas conviviendo en un muy bonito claro en medio del bosque, cerca de un cristalino y apacible río; haciendo uso de aquella cabaña de madera, una de tantas que suelen haber en los bosques para el refugio de los que no podían volver al pueblo.

Sólo por lo divertido que estaba de ver a su hermano vivir una experiencia que creyó, presenciaría solamente con Anna, Will estuvo muy de acuerdo con quedarse un tiempo en ese pequeño, aislado y **«**embrujado**»** pueblo.

**CONTINÚA…**


	6. Beso de Amor Verdadero, parte 2

**CAPÍTULO ****4**

_**«**__BESO DE____AMOR VERDADERO__**», segunda parte**_

Más o menos cuatro semanas después, Wilhelm Grimm estaría experimentando una emoción muy parecida al pánico.

Sintió las palmadas, algo fuertes, que le propinaba en la espalda el señor Schmidt. Will se balanceaba para el frente sin oponer resistencia a la mano del hombre, mudo aún. Las palabras que le decía el señor no lo ayudaban para nada a salir de ese aturdimiento en que se había sumido, después de ser golpeado en la cara con una realidad que no había visto venir.

—… La cabaña se quemó hace tres años pero, como ves, la parte izquierda sigue muy maciza. Entre varios te podemos ayudar a que la pongas a punto y creo que en menos de tres meses, estará lista. —Rio un poco—. Como van las cosas con su hermano, para ese entonces ya debería estar viviendo con la cazadora y sus hermanas, ¡Esperando su primer hijo! Y usted no va a vivir toda la vida en mi posada, ¿verdad?

Will por fin pudo hacer algo: dejó de ver la casa medianamente en ruinas que el pueblo le regalaba, para mirar lentamente al señor Schmidt, que seguía hablando, sin piedad:

—… ¡No te extrañes por tanta generosidad, hombre! La verdad es que hace tiempo no teníamos un **«**arreglatodo**»** tan eficaz como usted. Y su hermano, enseñando a los niños a sumar, leer y escribir… —pareció que no lo creía muy útil, pero se encogió de hombros, y siguió diciendo con una sonrisa—. Además con la cazadora, usted y su hermano en el pueblo ¡Estaremos lo más a salvo posible! —Y exclamó con más entusiasmo—. ¿¡Qué tal!? ¿Empezamos mañana a primera hora?

—¿Qué? —a penas pudo vocalizar.

—A buscar las rocas y la madera para las paredes, ¿no?

Wilhelm lo miró por unos segundos, procesando la información y luego, cuando el señor se disponía a agregar algo más, le respondió:

—Lo tengo que pensar.

Y, casi como un sonámbulo que se mueve sin conciencia alguna, empezó a caminar hacia… donde lo llevara el trillo que su cuerpo siguió.

El señor Schmidt sólo lo vio ir, algo decepcionado.

Will, caminando ido, con las sombras de las ramas de los árboles moviéndose por su perfil, y acompañado por el sonido del ramaje y los olores agrestes que le regalaba la brisa cálida de mitad de tarde; tenía en su mente un caos de pensamientos, emociones y recuerdos que debía organizar antes de poder pensar con algo de coherencia.

Recordaba como todos los días su hermano se iba con la cazadora, quien sabe a dónde, desde poco después del amanecer. Regresaba para llevarlo a almorzar con él, Angélika, Hope y Faith en la casa de ellas. Reconocía que le gustaba cómo cocinaban y las niñas, unas entusiastas alumnas de lo que fuera que él les enseñara y aún más interesadas oyentes de sus historias; nunca les parecía pesadas a no ser, algunas veces, por sus insistentes preguntas.

«_¡Pero no por eso ya son mi cuñada y… sobrinas, o algo!_»

Se acordaba también que, pocas horas después de que terminara la fiesta en el pueblo, él y Jake habían hablado para tomar decisiones. Consideraron las recientes muertes de sus ayudantes en esa terrible situación, y los dos convinieron en que esos hombres eran muy necesarios para la puesta en escena de sus timos, ya que precisamente ellos eran los que se hacían pasar por la bruja, duende u ogro de turno, **«**derrotados**» **por los hermanos, a cambio de que los pueblos les pagaran por eso. Era obvio que sin ayudantes, no podían seguir el negocio. Will abogaba por encontrar algunos nuevos y que, mientras tanto, uno de ellos dos se disfrazara para que el otro lo derrotara. Pero Jake lo convenció de que…

—¿Y si tropezamos de nuevo con un caso como éste? ¿No estaremos jugando con fuego, ya sabes, al burlarnos así de toda la magia y de todos los seres que ya sabemos que pueden existir? ¿Y si alguna bruja… ¡O lo que sea!... toma la decisión de matarnos, porque se supone que nosotros podemos aniquilarlos a ellos? No, Will. Creo que la muerte de nuestros amigos, –porque no solo eran ayudantes, sino amigos–, nos debe enseñar que con éstas cosas no se juega. Mejor vendamos lo que no nos sea necesario, quedémonos con nuestros ahorros y regresemos a Kassel mientras aún tengamos vida y algo de honor.

Y ese Will de hace casi un mes le dio la razón a su hermano, pero el Wilhelm Grimm que caminaba sin rumbo alguno en medio del bosque, fruncía el seño, contrariado y pensando con muy mal humor: «_¡Ajá! ¿Cómo no? "¡Vámonos a casa, Will!" Me dice y, dos semanas después, viene a suplicarme cuando ya la diligencia había llegado al pueblo y estábamos listos para irnos… que nos quedáramos, que Angélika le estaba enseñando a hacer algo de magia y las verdaderas formas de enfrentar cosas mágicas… que las historias que ella conocía eran muy ricas y que… ¡Qué se yo! Y me pude negar ¡Aaaah, pero no! Me ablando y le digo: "Está bien, Jake, quedémonos un poco más…" ¡La verdad es que, si mi vida se convirtió en ser el "arreglatodo" de un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios, también fue mi culpa por seguirle el juego a ese idiota!_».

Luego recordó cómo fue que se terminó de meter totalmente en esa situación. Tres días después de su primer paseo con Angélika y sus hermanas; se habían quedado sólo con el dinero del viaje para volver a Kassel y, como se suponía que debía seguir teniendo algún ahorro –según el plan, clausurado después por Jake–, tuvo que recurrir a su última salida: pagar comida y techo con trabajo.

Cuando se lo dijo al señor Schmidt, lo vio enojado pero, como no tenía otra salida, lo mandó a repararle las goteras de su techo.

De esa forma, cuando Jake volvió diciéndole:

—¡Will! ¡No sabes la cantidad de tintas que Angélika saca de varias plantas del bosque! —enseñándole algunos frascos a su vez, él se encontraba arreglando el techo por los dos.

Luego de comer en la casa de Angélika, Jake se dispuso a terminar el arreglo con indicaciones de su hermano. Esa noche llovió, pero no hubo gotas dentro de la posada.

El señor Schmidt y su esposa estuvieron muy sorprendidos, lo cual indignó a Will. Desde niño había tenido mucha habilidad para todo lo que fuera entender el funcionamiento de los objetos. Reparar un techo no era nada.

A la mañana siguiente, estaría terminando de hacer un mejor respiradero para la cocina de la señora Schmidt, cuando Jake llegó diciendo:

—Hasta da miedo, Will… ella sabe en donde cortar para desangrar a cada animal en minutos. Si quisiera, Angélika en verdad podría matarte de un solo movimiento. —Su rostro pálido y muy horrorizado—. Juro que verla cazar no es de mis experiencias favoritas, es como si se transformara… aunque algo aprendí de rastreo, no lo vale el mirarla destripar, descuartizar y despellejar mientras intenta, por pura diversión, lograr batir su propia marca. ¡Dios santo!

Luego, Jacob no pudo comer el estofado que ella les preparó, pero Will sí, mientras su hermano les contaba algunas historias folclóricas francesas que conocía a Hope, Faith y Angélika.

Esa rutina casi nunca varió: Jake desapareciendo con Angélika justo después del amanecer, él arreglando lo que fuera, Jacob regresando como una hora antes del medio día para llevarlo a comer a la casa de las tres hermanas, conviviendo los cinco como una gran familia feliz por poco más que una hora. Luego, pasaba la tarde junto a un Jake alegre con la vida por haber pasado la mañana junto a la cazadora y, por eso, siendo un muy lento ayudante en el trabajo.

Pero a Will no le importó, al menos la primera semana, que él estuviera trabajando demás –haciendo que todos los muebles de la posada dejaran de balancearse, por ejemplo– mientras su hermano se divertía en el bosque con una hermosa mujer. Lo hizo gustoso, simplemente porque no se creía eso de que recolectaron tintas, o se horrorizó al verla cazar, o de la mitología que ella conocía de las hadas benignas que habían en esos bosques, y aún menos se creyó que Jake vio una de esos seres a lo lejos, o oyó una risa y sintió una acaricia cuando se acercó a un árbol que, se suponía, era la madriguera de muchas de esas hadas…

No se lo creía, porque Jake seguía siendo un hombre y Angélika se veía que era una hembra de fuego. Los dos eran adultos y su atracción no era un secreto para nadie. Will se admitía que le tenía envidia, sentimiento eclipsado por una gran felicidad. Pensaba que Jacob ya se había tardado en saborear de nuevo los **«**placeres de la carne**»**. Aún desde antes de irse de Kassel, Jake había seguido una vida de estricto celibato tal, que Will casi lo volvía a categorizar de virgen.

Pero, tres semanas después, el Wilhelm Grimm que caminaba ensimismado, aunque más tranquilo, estaba prácticamente seguro que Jacob y Angélika tenían una relación tan casta que lo exasperaba y molestaba sobremanera. Casi quería apostar que Schmidt y la gran mayoría del pueblo se equivocaban. Jake y la cazadora no estaban teniendo una relación de apasionados prometidos, impulsados por la magia del **«**beso de amor verdadero**»**, como se decía por ahí. Lo único que lo detenía de hacer la apuesta para ganarse algún dinero, era que se veía a leguas que Angélika y Jake se atraían demasiado.

Aunque no habían pasado a más, y lo supo a ciencia cierta porque tuvo su corroboración cuando, dándole por primera vez algo de atención al camino, miró frente a él. Will se enfureció con su hermano como hacía años no lo hacía, y tensó sus brazos en sendos puños: veía un grueso árbol blanco, muy frondoso y lleno de tocones. Sus hojas eran de muchos colores, brillantes. Todo él relucía dominando un claro, rodeado además por cientos de luces azules y verdes, que Will no necesitó comprobar que eran pequeñas mujeres desnudas con alas de diferentes insectos… porque todo ese paisaje lo había visto en un dibujo hecho por Jake hacía casi cuatro semanas.

Dio un violento giro para devolverse con pasos furiosos. De lo enojado que estaba, no pensó algo más de haber encontrado un árbol mágico rodeado de seres mitológicos; o de que tuvo mucha suerte de no perderse en la oscuridad del bosque, al encontrarse en el camino a unos leñadores.

No, lo que pensaba es que él estuvo reparando techos, haciendo chimeneas, clavando pedazos de madera en sillas, mesas y camas; haciendo una nueva polea para el pozo, reparando y mejorando frenos de carretas, haciendo un poste con un encendedor manual para el centro del pueblo, acondicionando un corral de gallinas que evitara a los zorros, mejorando las estructuras de varias casas, más todos los preparativos para poder hacer lo anterior; mientras que Jake pasaba las mañanas _sólo _paseando, hablando y aprendiendo junto a una mujer que, milagrosamente, se sentía atraída por él. ¡Aún peor! En las últimas semanas, había dejado algo del tiempo para estar con esa mujer, porque se le ocurrió enseñarles a contar a los niños, recordando los viejos tiempos en que era maestro a domicilio…

—¡Ese imbécil! —se exclamó Will, mientras entraba al cuarto de la posada. Cuando vio a su hermano sentado en el suelo y usando la cama como un tipo de mesa, en donde tenía una lámpara, cerró la puerta y exclamó—. ¿La has besado, al menos?

Jake, ido, lo volvió a ver y preguntó:

—¿Qué dijiste?

Will se exasperó aún más y repitió:

—¿La has besado?

Con solo ver que el rostro de Jake se contraía de disgusto, Wilhelm supo que no era así, porque Jacob Ludwig Grimm habría reaccionado con vergüenza y culpa al verse descubierto; siempre había tenido esa expresión al regresar de haber experimentado «momentos pasionales» con aquella mujer. Podría haber pasado muchos años desde la última vez que Jake viviera una experiencia así, pero Will sabía que sus reacciones no habrían cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Su hermano le respondió con tono monocorde:

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Wilhelm estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Sí lo es! Porque sólo nos quedamos tanto tiempo aquí para que tú tuvieras tiempo de poder… gozar un poco de la vida. Creí que ustedes dos tenían algo… pasional. Al fin y cabo son dos personas adultas que se atraen, y ella no es como las demás mujeres, se ve que no disfraza sus deseos y…

Jake le retrucó frunciendo más el ceño:

—Angélika es una dama. Respétala, Will —y pudo oír verdadera amenaza en su voz.

Jake estaba tan enojado que no bajaba la mirada, hablaba rápido ni se movía nerviosamente. Will tragó saliva y maldijo en sus adentros. Eso iba muy en serio. Jacob se había enamorado en verdad… ¿¡Y tenía que ser de una escalofriante, aunque hermosa, cazadora que vivía en un pequeño pueblo embrujado!?

Lo que complicaba la situación para Wilhelm era que para ellos dos, **«**los del centro**»**, el no estar juntos no era una opción viable. Siempre se habían acompañado, tal vez haciendo las cosas más disímiles y en las más diferentes situaciones, pero nunca dejaron de estar junto al otro. Sus vidas no eran la misma, simplemente siempre estuvieron unidas y el que de repente no fuera así… era inconcebible.

¡Maldita fuera su fuerte e irracional lealtad! Will hizo un berrinche contra el mundo y luego, más tranquilo gracias a eso, se sentó al lado de Jake:

—Sucede que tengo que decidir si arreglo o no una casa para quedarme a vivir aquí. ¿Empiezo a arreglar esa casa o no?

—¿De qué estás…

Will se exasperó como si fuera bastante obvio y casi le gritó:

—¡Hablo de si te vas a quedar, y tendrás el coraje para iniciar una relación en serio con Angélika, para que yo empiece a reconstruir la maldita casa; o si prefieres no arriesgarte y quedar como amigo de ella, para empezar a hacer de una vez las maletas e irnos de aquí! —Los ojos se le empezaron a anegar en lágrimas a Jacob. Will se enterneció «_piensa que lo voy a abandonar_»—. No te preocupes Jake, lo que decidas yo lo apoyo. Sólo que te doy tres días para que lo hagas, porque ya te he dado bastante tiempo. Mira a Angélika, increíblemente, le gustas. Solo da el primer paso y verás…

—Mamá está muriendo, Will.

Jake le enseñó la carta que tenía en su mano, y se tiró a su hombro a llorar.

-o-

Dentro de todo, habían tenido mucha suerte, porque las personas del carruaje de correo que iba hasta Kassel, se habían quedado a dormir en ese pueblo para acortar camino entre el bosque, como muchas otras veces lo hacían. En la madrugada siguiente, seguirían su camino.

Jake sabía que debían decirles a los hombres del correo que iban a ir con ellos en el viaje y, más que todo, despedirse de Angélika y sus hermanas; pero, una vez que dejó salir la emoción contenida, Jacob estaba en tal estado de nerviosismo, dolor y culpa que fue Will el que se puso en acción.

Después de hablar con los hombres que disfrutaban de las mujeres y el licor que había en la cantina del pueblo, tomó una lámpara y fue a la casa de Angélika. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que ella se preocupó al instante.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Tenemos que irnos, mañana mismo.

El ceño fruncido de la mujer lo hizo sentirse muy nervioso, y más porque lo miró con esa expresión por varios segundos antes de decir:

—Entiendo.

Y Will, a la poca luz amarilla de la linterna, pudo jurar que una gran emoción destructiva embargaba a la mujer mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta. Interpuso el brazo y le explicó apresuradamente:

—¡Jake y yo recibimos una carta de Kassel! —ella abrió la puerta de nuevo y Will le explicó, muy desanimado—. Tenemos que regresar, porque nuestra madre está muy enferma y nos quiere ver antes de… antes de morir.

La mujer esa vez entendió, en verdad, lo que pasaba. Asintió con pesar y decidió al instante:

—Las tres estaremos ahí para despedirlos. —Y antes de cerrar la puerta definitivamente, le dijo con voz extrañamente frágil para ser Angélika—: Jake debió haber venido él mismo. No puedo dejar a las niñas solas en la noche. Dile… —ella pareció cambiar de opinión, aunque Will entendió que estuvo a punto de decirle: **«**que venga**»**—… que lo veré mañana.

Pero Wilhelm le dio a su hermano el mensaje original, e intentó hacer que Jake fuera donde Angélika, sin embargo él se negó aduciendo que no quería que lo viera en el estado en que se encontraba.

Pocas horas después, habiendo aguantado los dos una noche de sueño inquieto, se encontraron subiendo su equipaje al techo del carruaje. Luego, miraron hacia la dirección de la casa de Angélika, que vivía un poco alejada del pueblo.

Era una madrugada tan negra, que parecía imposible que pronto llegaría el sol. El frío les hacía doler levemente la piel, sus miradas y expresiones silenciosas no mejoraban esa sensación.

A la luz del farol que Will había instalado hacía pocos días, vieron las figuras de Faith y Hope salir de la oscuridad, corriendo hacia ellos. Detrás, con un paso más lento y elegante, venía Angélika.

Wilhelm le dio un empujón fuerte a su hermano que lo hizo caminar unos pasos al frente, sin perder la vista de ella. Traía uno de sus grandes abrigos de piel y una falda café. Las manos en los antebrazos, dándose calor con lentitud… Will le dio otro empujón a Jacob y le dijo, por si aún no entendía:

—Ve con Angélika. —Se alejó un paso de su hermano, se agachó y extendió los brazos en espera del **«**embestida/abrazo**» **de las niñas… que recibió Jake, lo cual casi lo hace caer al suelo, desprevenido como estaba.

Mientras Will se levantaba, indignado y frustrado, las niñas se abrazaban a los costados de su hermano y enterraban las cabezas en la camisa de él, diciendo cada una algo como:

—¡Jake! ¡Te vamos a extrañar! ¿En verdad te tienes que ir tan pronto? —con voces llorosas y suplicantes… Will recibió, también desprevenido, el abrazo de Angélika. Él se lo devolvió maquinalmente.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Wilhelm Grimm. Mi casa siempre estará abierta para ti —dijo con sencillez y sinceridad. La quijada en su hombro y, luego, un rápido beso en la mejilla, para seguir abrazándole con más fuerza aún.

Will no se extrañó al recibir un abrazo y beso, de puro cariño filial, por parte de una mujer que conocía desde hacía sólo un mes. Así era Angélika. Aunque podría «matarte de un solo movimiento», casi no hablara y su mirada pudiera llegar a ser escalofriante; ella se daba a querer siendo genuina e inocentemente cariñosa: cocinándole todos los días, algunas veces, justo para complacer sus gustos; sonriéndole con ternura al mirarlo engullir la comida, dándole palmadas una que otra vez en los hombros o en los brazos sin ningún motivo aparente y revolviéndole el cabello, como todo comentario, después de oír atentamente alguna historia divertida que Will contara. Angélika era demasiado extraña, pero se daba a querer.

Y siendo ella como era… ¿¡Jake no la había ni besado!? ¿¡Era idiota o qué!? Porque si Wilhelm hubiera recibido todas las atenciones que recibió por parte de Angélika, pero venidas desde otra mujer, él habría estado seguro que estaba siendo seducido. Tanto que ahí, en medio de ese abrazo, no podía evitar tener una muy leve duda de si en verdad fue seducido por ella, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Will deshizo el abrazo en seguida, diciendo con algo de brusquedad:

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

—No, gracias a ti por todo. —Y miró a sus hermanas como explicación de qué era **«**todo**»**.

Jake se había acuclillado y parecía explicarles por qué se iba, con las manos en los hombros de las niñas. Ellas, muy tristes aún, asentía con resignación y, luego, fueron hacia Will y lo abrazaron en un gesto idéntico al que tuvieron con Jacob.

Angélika caminó hacia el mayor de los Grimm viéndolo a la cara con aquella mirada suya. Su rostro estaba pálido y sonrosado en la nariz y ojos, tal vez por el frío. Se agarró de nuevo, y con más fuerzas, los antebrazos por debajo del abrigo. Jacob tragó saliva y, mirando una roca en el suelo, le dijo cuando sintió el calor de ella cerca de él y su aroma –piel y flora– llegaba a sus sentidos:

—Perdón por no ir ayer, pero…

Pero no pudo decir nada más. Ella le había abrazado con fuerza, enterrándole el rostro en su hombro. De repente, el frío dejó de dolerle en la piel y su corazón nervioso se desbocó aún más. Sentía el respirar agitado de ella en su cuerpo, sin menguar la fuerza de su agarre. Aquello era un «_¡No quiero que te vayas!_» suplicante, en el idioma de Angélika. Jake, sintiéndose muy culpable y triste, cerró los ojos para aguantar mejor esa oleada de emociones y le devolvió el abrazo. Sin poder decir nada, movió una mano de arriba hacia abajo en la espalda de ella, con torpeza pero, al parecer, logrando tranquilizarla.

Casi al instante de que la respiración de ella se normalizara dejó el agarre, se alejó un poco de él y Jake creyó que eso era el fin de la despedida, hasta que sintió la caricia del suave dorso de las manos de ella en las suyas, erizándoles la piel; mientras enterraba la frente debajo de su cuello. Jacob no podía aún abrir los ojos y tal vez por eso, el aroma que le llegaba desde el cabello de ella se quedaría para siempre en su memoria, pero no tanto como cuando Angélika, después de dos exhalaciones que fueron a dar al pecho de Jake, subió la mirada y le besó en la boca, mientras le agarraba las manos con delicadeza y decisión.

Casi milagrosamente, los nervios de Jake se alejaron de su cuerpo, ante la necesidad de poder acariciar esos labios finos y calientes con los suyos. Ella respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia un lado, y los dos entrelazaron sus manos con ternura… antes de que todo contacto terminara por decisión de Angélika y, mientras Jacob oía sus pasos cada vez más apagados, la fragancia floral desaparecía y la brisa del viento volvía a hacer doler, tal vez más que antes, a su piel; Jake no quiso volver a abrir los ojos hasta que oyó unos metros detrás de él:

—¡Suban que se nos hace tarde!

Will le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano y lo hizo ir al carruaje.

Unos metros en la dirección contraria, Angélika se lamió los labios, intentando no perder nada que le hubiera dejado Jake y, con una de sus hermanas a cada lado, tomándole la mano en silencio; volvió a sentirse muy estúpida y avergonzada de que una lágrima escurriera por su mejilla de nuevo… aunque no se arrepintió de lo que había hecho: esa vez, ella había sido la que dio el **«**beso de amor verdadero**»** y él respondió. Empezaba a creer que había más posibilidades de las que había visto, en cuanto a eso de ser «supuestamente amada» por Jake. Y hasta logró sonreír pensando en que aquel pensamiento que la había tenido toda la noche en vela, que nunca más vería a Jacob Grimm, no era para nada posible.

-o-

Aunque su mente parecía querer dirigirla a rememorar algunos momentos de debilidad sufridos en los días sin noticias de Jake, Angélika no la dejó hacerlo y decidió abrir los ojos e iniciar la rutina diaria para alejar esos pensamientos… se sorprendió y luego sonrió.

Jacob la estaba mirando con la espalda en el marco de la puerta abierta, los brazos de forma tal que parecía estarse abrazando con suavidad, hasta que se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón mientras daba un ligero respingo y esa preciosa sonrisa llegaba a su boca. Angélika supo que el sonrojo y mirar hacia el piso lo hizo porque él se sintió **«**atrapado**»**, como si estuviera en falta. Pero pronto se mandó a mirarla y decirle:

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Como nunca.

El usual y muy conocido silencio incómodo se había instalado entre ellos. Jake se meció ligeramente en su sitio, como si lo necesitara para poder seguir viéndola. Ella se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose abrigada por esa cariñosa mirada. Hasta Angélika sintió la necesidad de bajar el rostro, presa de una vergüenza reconfortante. Pero habló sin dejar de verlo, porque esa era la única forma que había para que esa sensación incómoda se fuera rápidamente.

—Tengo algunos dibujos. Al menos tres por cada historia.

Él asintió:

—Por supuesto que los tienes. ¡Prácticamente te suplicaba por ellos! —Le sonrió aún más. Dejó de mecerse.

—Los mejoré.

—Me encantaría verlos.

Angélika se movió en seguida, con entusiasmo. Se fijó debajo de la cama, sacó una de las valijas, se la puso en el regazo, palmeó al lado de su cama, invitándolo de esa forma a sentarse junto a ella y, luego, abrió la maleta. De un lado de ésta, habían muchas hojas de papel y en el otro, sujetados en sus diferentes posiciones por estuches de cuero, había tintas, lápices y pinceles.

Jake, no sin torpeza, se quitó los zapatos entre los pies y se subió totalmente en la cama, cruzando las piernas. Sólo de esa forma podía estar justo donde ella se lo había indicado. Angélika lo miró con una sonrisa aprobatoria y empezó a pasarle los dibujos, viendo con atención su rostro para conocer la reacción en él con cada uno de ellos. Y, como Jacob veía con una sonrisa y entusiasmo casi infantil todos y cada uno de los dibujos, se sintió muy halagada.

—Los hice en tres tamaños: hoja entera, media hoja y un cuarto. Todos los personajes están caracterizados, como los lugares.

—Están… preciosos.

Jake empezó a poner las hojas alrededor de ellos, en la cama, mientras ella le enseñaba los demás dibujos. Algunas veces comentaban ciertos aspectos en ellos, con un creciente entusiasmo creativo. Las hojas empezaron a parecer un mosaico multicolor en la cama y Angélika, mientras él miraba el conjunto de los dibujos gracias a la luz que les llegaba de la ventana, sintió ganas de acariciarle el rostro y darle un beso en el cuello, pero sólo jugueteó un instante con su cabello. Pudo sentir como Jake dejó de moverse por un instante y que la sonrisa infantil adquiría un matiz complacido.

De repente, Angélika se acercó un poco más, mientras sentía una viva punzada de pánico que había hecho contraer los músculos de su cuerpo… no pudo ver nada fuera de lo normal en la señora Bárbara, cuando preparaba la cena con ella a la par, pero, estando ahí con Jake, viendo esa sonrisa y brillo en la mirada, sintiéndose como solo la presencia de él la hacía sentir; hizo que sus instintos de protección emergieran por el miedo a que algo terrible pudiera pasar.

—Comentaste, en una de tus cartas, que conoces a la señora Bárbara desde que heredaron la casa —dijo, intentando hacerlo como de pasada, pero apareciendo ese tono en ella: el tono con que hablaría la cazadora.

—Sí. Llegó buscando trabajo apenas nos instalamos. Es una gran señora ¿no? —Jake la vio por un instante, buscando una confirmación que no se quedó a corroborar y, luego, volcó toda su atención en los dibujos—. Angélika, has mejorado mucho. Cada dibujo de cada cuento parece diferentes entre sí, justos para él. Pero, en todos, sigue viéndose tu estilo. —Negó, sin poder decir algo más—. A Ludwig y Sigmund les va a encantar.

Se miraron y ella le sonrió de una manera que era un agradecimiento en sí. Luego, entrelazó su brazo con el de él y siguió viendo los dibujos en silencio.

Cuando Jake, sin poder dejar de verla, se acostumbró un poco al aroma de ella y al calor de su presencia en su cuerpo y alma, empezó a hablar de alguno de los cuentos, pero fue interrumpido por Will que entró al lugar, terminando de abotonarse el chaleco y apremiando a su hermano:

—Rápido. Desayuno y trabajo. Ayer te cubrí en la universidad… te dio mal de estómago y estuviste toda la noche en el servicio sanitario.

Angélika se rio por lo bajo, mientras Jake le dijo de cierto mal talante, aunque acostumbrado.

—Gracias por no inventar algo que me avergonzara más, Will.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo intenté pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor que eso!

Jake negaba, dándose por vencido al instante, mientras su hermano sonreía con naturalidad y Angélika los veía, divertida, aunque luego concentró la mirada de nuevo en los dibujos y en el mayor de los hermanos.

Wilhelm empezó a salir, dando por descontado que Jacob lo seguiría pero, al no oír ningún sonido de movimiento, se devolvió y se dio cuenta que Jake, simplemente, había vuelto a ver hacia las hojas que estaban en la cama. Y eso hizo que de repente, reparara en verdad en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos: Angélika en camisón, despeinada aunque se había hecho una trenza en el cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado; muy a la par de su hermano, mientras tenían entrelazados los brazos. Y Jake, totalmente subido en la cama de ella, con una naturalidad pasmosa, mirando los dos los dibujos, plácidamente satisfechos con la vida. Angélika le dijo algo sobre alguno de los dibujos y él la miró poniéndole atención, mientras la luz limpia del amanecer los alumbraba como si bendijera ese cuadro.

Por alguna razón, necesitó devolverlos a la realidad.

—Imagino que le contaste que ayer casi me linchan o matan.

Los dos lo volvieron a ver, ella algo confusa y él, preocupado.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿No se lo contaste? —su tono era acusador.

—Creí que no me competía a mí hacerlo.

—¿De qué están hablando? Angélika, ¿por qué sabes en lo que anda metido Will y yo no?

Antes de que ella se explicara, Wilhelm, teniendo apenas cuidado con las hojas, se sentó a la cama frente a ellos, en el lado más cercano a Angélika.

—¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Will! —le exclamó Jacob, mientras ella recogía las hojas más próximas al recién llegado.

—¡Tuve cuidado, Jake! ¿Quieres o no quieres saber lo que me pasó ayer?

—La verdad, a veces prefiero no saberlo —contestó mientras recogía las hojas, con un tono irónico que decía que lo oiría y se preocuparía, pero muy a su pesar.

Era una inflexión común entre ellos.

—No, es en serio… no es nada de… —miró a la mujer de hermoso cuello, a la que le podía vislumbrar el inicio del busto y que cerraba la maleta con todas las hojas dentro. Prefirió cambiar de tema—. Sino fuera por Angélika, ahora mismo pudiste haber estado yendo al hospital o a la funeraria, en vez de estar planeando dejar de ir al trabajo dos días seguidos.

Jake dejó ver una mirada culpable mientras decía, más que todo a Angélika:

—Pediré unos días en la biblioteca. Me lo deben por trabajar en el inventario las vacaciones pasadas… ¡Pero no cambies el tema, Will! ¿Qué tiene que ver Angélika en el asunto que estés metido?

—Sólo lo salvé de una golpiza —respondió ella, como si estuviera hablando de que le prestó una bufanda.

Jacob parecía no entender nada, mientras Will se mordía la lengua para no protestar de indignación por algo que era cierto. Ser salvado en toda lid por una mujer seguía siendo vergonzoso aún siendo Angélika, la cazadorabruja, esa mujer.

—No es tan así como ella dice. Yo ya me había hecho cargo de tres de los **«**Siete Hermanos**»**…

—¡Los **«**Siete Hermanos**»**! —Jake miró a uno y a otro, entre horrorizado y sorprendido—. Ellos pueden ser unos tipos de miedo, pero no se meten con nadie que no se metan con ellos. ¡Will! ¿Qué les hiciste?

—¡Nada! —aunque luego bajó la mirada, algo evasivo—. Adrede, al menos.

Jake frunció el ceño:

—¿Les debes dinero de apuestas?

—De negocios. —Un ademán de Jacob le pidió, con severidad, que siguiera la confesión. Jake se defendió al instante—: ¡Yo no soy el estafador! Me encontré con Michel Denot. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Uno de nuestros primeros ayudantes? —Jake, sonriendo con un toque de nostalgia, asintió y luego, frunció el ceño de extrañeza—. Él me hizo creer, el muy maldito, que era vendedor de piedras preciosas. ¡Me enseñó algunas y hasta los **«**Siete Hermanos**» **juraron que eran reales! ¡Y vestía de tal forma! ¡Casi tan elegante como su pretendido jefe, un señor que parecía tan honorable, con una actitud de padre puritano que…! ¡Como sea! Que me lograron convencer para que intercediera por ellos con los **«**Siete Hermanos**»**, porque, según ese hijo de… —Al ver que Angélika le estaba poniendo tanta atención como su hermano, frenó su lengua—… de Michel, ellos no confiaban en franceses y yo estaba en muy buena estima con todos los involucrados. Lo hice, el negocio se dio y seguí confiando en Michel, no solo porque no creí que estafaría a un antiguo camarada de esa forma tan vil, sino porque me pagó mi parte sin más dilación. Pero, sucede que tres meses después, todos nos dimos cuenta de que ese par se fue con todas las piedras que debían vender quién sabe a dónde, sin dar señales de vida y los **«**Siete Hermanos**»**, como soy al único que pueden encontrar y con el cual trataron, me piden el dinero.

—Pero habías dicho que no te seguían por lo del dinero.

—Porque ellos me dijeron eso.

—¿Entonces?

Will se encogió de hombros, aunque su rostro denotaba preocupación.

—¡No sé! Hablaron algo de intenciones pero no me explicaron nada.

—¿Y saliste huyendo sin pedir que te lo explicaran?

—Créeme, era mi mejor opción.

Jake, que se había quedado pensativo y en silencio, por fin dijo:

—Entonces por eso has estado apostando. No regresaste en toda la noche del lunes porque estabas apostando, ¿verdad? —Will asintió—. ¿Cuánto debes ahora?

El aludido profirió una carcajada llena de humor negro:

—Lo que debía más la mitad de eso… ¡Y no querrás saber cuánto exactamente es!

Jacob pareció tener un arranque de enojo que duró un instante y luego, hasta dolido, replicó:

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando?

—¡Metí el dinero en la cuenta de nosotros y te expliqué que lo recibí por un trabajo, y era cierto! Además, hablando de esconder cosas, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el dibujante del que tanto hablabas, era Angélika?

Mientras cada hermano se reprochaba y se defendía a su vez, Angélika pensaba que deberían estar hablando de lo que Will iba a hacer con los **«**Siete Hermanos**»**. Pero no dijo nada, porque el ver a esos dos hombres hablando entre sí, sin pensar si quiera en que estaban llegando tarde al trabajo, le hizo tener una sensación tal de ternura que despertó de nuevo a su instinto de protección y éste, a su vez, a la cazadora en ella.

Que no hubiera visto nada raro en doña Bárbara, no la hacía olvidar aquel rostro de enorme nariz y sin ojos en sus cuencas oculares. Tenía que empezar a acechar con seriedad, porque no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a los suyos nuevamente, y menos podía permitirse a ella misma quedarse de brazos cruzados, sin hacer algo por detenerlo.

Porque su instinto nunca se equivocaba y en esos momentos, cuando le daba total atención a este, podía sentir un halito de amenaza rodeándoles.


	7. Una cazadora al acecho

¡Hola, gente!

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **No sólo los "hermanos Grimm" no me pertenecen, la versión que llevaron al cine de ellos, fue escrita por Ehren Kruger, producida por Daniel Bobker y Charles Roven… sino que, también, el cuento en el que se inspira este fanfic, se llama el "El Zar Saltán", escrito por Alexandr Pushkin.

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_UNA CAZADORA AL ACECHO_

Como la profesional que era, Angélika empezó a actuar ese mismo día con el sigilo que le debía caracterizar: haciendo gala de toda su amabilidad, invitó a su **«**presa**»**, –es decir, la señora Bárbara–, a desayunar con ellos. Aunque la menuda y aparentemente frágil anciana, visiblemente avergonzada, insistía en que no era necesario y, además, los hermanos parecían muy extrañados de esa invitación; Angélika logró que la mujer se sentara frente a ella casi al instante de que pidiera su presencia en la mesa. Después de eso, pareció que ninguno quiso comentar algo de que la propia Angélika les sirviera a todos y, además, que no comiera hasta que viera a la anciana hacer lo propio.

«_Acechar es todo un arte,_ –le había dicho su padre, estando los dos detrás de unos arbustos, observando a un venado– _en el cual se necesita no sólo ser cuidadoso, observador y sigiloso sino, también y en mucha medida, amoldarse a la presa que se está acechando_». Y eso era lo que había hecho Angélika. Al hacer comer a la señora Bárbara de los huevos revueltos, el refresco y las frutas que eran de los demás, pudo mirar si había señales de inquietud por parte de la anciana ante meterse su propia comida en la boca. No lo hubo, lo cual hacía menos posible el envenenamiento, aunque no descartable, pues existían otras formas de envenenar.

_«… El acechar _–había insistido su padre, susurrándole al oído, mientras el venado dejaba de pastar y subía la mirada, con temor– _no sólo trata de vigilar para conocer a tu presa, sino que, sobre todo, conlleva en sí la necesidad de la oportunidad. No acechamos a menos de que tengamos una meta, y esa meta es saber el momento indicado para atacar con las mayores posibilidades de éxito. La pregunta implícita en todo esto es: "¿Debo atacar ahora?", y si la respuesta es sí, "¿Cómo atacar?"». _En ese momento, Angélika había asentido, guardado sus flechas y cuchillo, susurrando con un profesionalismo casi impropio para sus cortos doce años: «_Sabe que estamos aquí… repleguémonos, esperemos a que no nos sienta, y yo lo hiero con una flecha, para que usted lo pueda ultimar con el cuchillo_».

Sin embargo, Angélika sabía que, por esa vez, acechar no conllevaba en sí «la necesidad de la oportunidad para el ataque óptimo». La señora Bárbara podía o no podía ser una presa y, aunque la acecharía lo mejor que pudiera, la pregunta no era en sí: **«**¿Cuándo y cómo atacar?**»**, sino: **«**¿Debo atacar?**»**. La respuesta a esa cuestión dependería de si la anciana era una verdadera amenaza para ellos. Y saber si era o no una verdadera amenaza, era su meta por el momento.

Por eso, cuando la señora Bárbara salió al mercado, dejando a Angélika horneando y sola en la casa, la cazadora aprovechó para inspeccionar el cuarto y las pertenencias de la mujer.

Pero, antes que todo, recorrió la casa para conocer el terreno. La planta baja del hogar de los Grimm tenía, frente a la puerta, la escalera y a la derecha de ésta, una sala pequeña mientras que, a la izquierda y después de una entrada sin puerta, estaba el comedor con una gran mesa de madera y vidrio muy maciza, para ocho personas. Al fondo de éste, había una abertura en la pared de piedra empapelada, que iba a la cocina. En ese lugar se encontraban dos puertas de madera: la que daba al patio y otra, por la se hallaba la habitación improvisada de la señora Bárbara, dividida, con una gruesa tela, de un pequeño cuarto de lavandería en donde se encontraba otro acceso, flaqueado por una nueva puerta de madera, –generalmente cerrada– al baño y servicio sanitario de hoyo, por el cual también se podía acceder desde la salita del frente. Se podía hacer el recorrido en círculo, ya que había, por lo tanto, dos accesos internos para todas las habitaciones de la planta baja de esa cómoda casa.

Dado todo lo anterior, Angélika, ayudada por la luz del candelabro y su maleta con lo esencial para fungir como cazadora, miraba a cada instante y tenía los oídos muy aguzados, hacia los dos accesos a la habitación de la señora.

La cama era un simple colchón en el suelo de madera pero, aún así, lo levantó para ver si había algo debajo de él. Nada. Luego, destendió las cobijas y hasta le quitó la última sábana al jergón, para revisar si tenía alguna abertura por la que se pudiera guardar algo en su interior. Nada.

Se acercó a un gran baúl de madera reforzado con metal y cerrado por un candado. Mirándolo con detenimiento, bajó la gruesa vela a medio derretir que había sobre la tapa y se sentó en el piso, para disponerse a abrir el cerrojo con ayuda de un muy delgado cuchillo y su insistente habilidad. Cuando lo consiguió, luego de oír el chirrido de las bisagras al abrir la tapa, vio ropa y bolsitas con especias para aromatizarla; cogió una y pudo comprobar que su olor no era precisamente placentero. Las miró con ojos entornados y, abriendo una a una de las bolsitas, les quitó un poco de la sustancia floral y a medio pulverizar, guardándolas en unos de los envases libres que tenía en su maleta. Algo.

No contenta aún, siguió sacando la ropa bien doblada y limpia, dejando en el baúl todo lo que no fuera tela. Lo primero que revisó fueron unas pocas, muy amarillentas y hasta algo apolilladas, cartas sin remitente, mientras olía ese aroma dulzón que adquieren ciertos papeles, Angélika pensaba: «_¡Sabe leer! Una anciana que sabe leer es raro aún en la ciudad_». Otro Algo. No sin sentirse culpable, ya que eso _sí_ lo creía una intromisión, Angélika abrió las cartas y se acercó más al candelabro para leer… hacía tiempo que no se sorprendía tanto. ¡No conocía esa escritura!

Angélika frunció aún más el ceño e hizo que la luz iluminara mejor cada una de las hojas, aunque estaba consiente que ni así podría extraer nada de lo ahí escrito. Ella sabía leer y escribir en francés, alemán y hasta lo suficiente de inglés –gracias a las clases que le dio su madrastra, la fallecida madre de Hope y Faith–; pero nunca se había encontrado con un alfabeto que no fuera el que ella conocía. Era de su conocimiento que en otros lugares, las personas escribían diferente, pero, aún así, no pudo dejar de sentir que esas cartas debían ser tomadas como una señal en contra de doña Bárbara, ya que ella ni siquiera tenía acento extranjero. Definitivamente, el halo de misterio que rodeaba a la anciana se incrementó sobremanera al encontrar esas cartas.

Angélika tuvo un respingo y las luces amarillentas de las velas se mecieron en las paredes y los objetos del lugar, como si bailaran al son del movimiento… Se había producido un golpeteo muy cerca de ella. Aguzó el oído y dirigió la mirada hacia esa puerta cerrada por la que se filtraban ligeros haces de luz. La sombra pequeña, los pacitos rápidos y el chillido en medio de la carrera, le hicieron saber a Angélika que luego tendría que cazar a una rata. Se destensó, pero sólo un poco, al ver el caos en que había convertido esa pequeña, fría, oscura y húmeda habitación de la anciana. Si alguien hubiera entrado encontrándose con esa escena, estaba segura que no tendría cómo darse a explicar sin parecer una loca.

Aún con el cuerpo algo acelerado, se levantó del suelo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que doña Bárbara, con una gran cesta de mimbre en el brazo, saliera de la casa. «_En serio necesito un reloj_». Calcular el tiempo nunca había sido una de sus virtudes. Salió a la cocina y miró el reloj de cuerda que había cerca del fogón, mientras sus oídos la hacían sentir que la rata corría hacia dentro de la habitación. Habían pasado unos 25 minutos. Todavía tenía tiempo.

Volvió a entrar y, enseguida, vio que la tela hecha de remiendos, la cual dividía esa habitación con la pila de la lavandería, había cambiado de posición porque la rata se resguardaba bajo ésta, mirando con sus ojos brillantes hacia Angélika, lista para correr ante cualquier movimiento amenazante por parte de la cazadora.

Pero ella, como buena acechadora que era, no hizo nada para ponerla sobre aviso. Simplemente volvió a colocar cada hoja en su propio sobre y, luego, en el lugar donde las encontró en el baúl, junto a toda la ropa. Después, se levantó con el candelabro y sintió las tablas del piso. No encontró ningún posible espacio donde pudiera guardarse algo entre la tabla y el suelo. Sólo miró las paredes, ya que el empapelado no estaba dividido en ningún lugar… la rata, curiosa, se fue acercando a Angélika, moviendo su nariz con insistencia.

Mientras volvía a tender el colchón justo como la mujer lo tenía, oía detrás de sí por dónde se movía el incauto animal. Tuvo ganas de sacar uno de los cuchillos especializados para ser lanzados de la maleta, pero rechazó en seguida esa idea, al recordar que no había terminado de revisar las cosas de la anciana. Saber priorizar sí era una de sus virtudes.

Con el candelabro a un lado, se sentó de nuevo en el suelo frente al baúl, y sacó una botellita a medio llenar con arena muy blanca, «_algún recuerdo de un viaje_», se dijo. Ella conocía la arena gracias a otro recuerdo muy parecido a ese, que era de su padre. Luego, examinó diferentes frascos con líquidos, cremas o polvos, de los cuales la mayoría eran de una droguería llamada **«**Cisne Azul**»**, que tenía un dibujo muy simple pero elegante de ese animal como etiqueta. Casi puso ese descubrimiento entre la lista en contra de la anciana, aunque no entendía por qué. Sentía algo en todo el cuerpo: energía, ganas de actuar sin saber qué hacer. Estaba segura que debía recordar algo sin poder hacerlo, y eso la frustraba sobremanera. Como si quisiera exprimirle información con la mirada, se quedó viendo al dibujo, ida… carrera y un chillido. La rata había escapado hacia la cocina. Eso la despertó de su infructuosa concentración.

Iría a tratar de cazarla, justo después de que viera el objeto que le había parecido, desde el principio, lo más sospechoso en esa habitación. Lo sintió suave y hasta algo caliente, mientras iba sacándolo con lentitud desde el fondo del baúl: un relicario tan brillante, dorado, pesado y finamente detallado con letras iguales a las que encontró en las cartas que, en definitiva, parecía muy costoso para una pobre sirvienta que vivía en un cuarto improvisado, a la par de una lavandería. Dentro de él, habían cuatro mechones de cabello que relucían a la luz amarillenta del candelabro: uno negro, lacio y largo; otro pelirrojo y muy ensortijado; el tercero era de un rubio casi metálico, algo ondulado, como era el último mechón, pero en un color café rojizo. Todos estaban atados con una muy pequeña enredadera vegetal que, increíblemente, no estaba seca. Angélika miró ese prodigio detenidamente, con el ceño fruncido.

Sin saber aún qué pensar de lo descubierto, volvió a meter el relicario en su lugar, cerró el baúl, puso la candela sobre su tapa, cogió el candelabro y su maleta después de mover la cobija que separaba esa habitación con la lavandería. Todo había quedado tal como doña Bárbara lo dejara menos de una hora antes.

Angélika subió las escaleras a dejar el candelabro y la maleta en su habitación. Pocos minutos después, bajó con su ropa y una tela para secarse después del baño.

-o-

Sentía un frío doloroso en la cabeza, ya que se había lavado el cabello, porque el barril con agua aún caliente tenía de sobra para poder hacerlo. Aguzó de nuevo el oído: los crujidos de la madera en toda la casa parecieron subir de volumen al instante, como si ésta se quejara junto a ella por el frío que estaba el día… y también se intensificó aquel ruido humano desde afuera que, cada vez, le gustaba menos. Pero, enfundada en su abrigo de oso y oliendo unos panqueques dulces que se estaba haciendo en el horno, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de ponderar sus opciones, no sólo sacó los panqueques recién hechos, para espolvorearlos con una pulverización de azúcar que había hecho al majar algunos cubos que encontró en la despensa… también decidió que la señora Bárbara seguía siendo, ahora más que nunca, alguien que necesitaba ser categorizada.

Cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del frente, Angélika estaba tan a gusto, comiendo el panqueque relleno con una jalea deliciosa y hasta ese momento desconocida para ella, que hasta se sorprendió un poco al oír desde atrás:

—Hola.

Angélika tragó esa masa suelta y suave, mientras sentía a Jacob en la oleada de regocijo en su cuerpo. Volvió a verlo y le presentó el panqueque, diciéndole así: **«**¡Pruébalo!**»**. Jake lo hizo, mientras ella le hablaba a su vez:

—Creí que estabas trabajando.

—Conseguí libres las mañanas de ésta semana y la siguiente. ¡Está delicioso! —Mordió otro pedazo de la golosina que ella le presentaba y, unos segundos después, mientras ella masticaba el último, pudo seguir hablando—. Así podré estar en la imprenta para ayudar a montar los dibujos en el libro y, al menos, con el inicio de la producción de las copias.

Ella sonrió mientras su mano, casi sin darse cuenta, le limpiaba los restos del azúcar a un lado del labio. Jake bajó la mirada, y Angélika sintió como su boca se movía por una sonrisa. Lo dejó de tocar y él pudo volver a verla, mucho menos nervioso:

—Will no nos podrá acompañar. Ya ayudó durante meses a afinar los cuentos y las notas con nuestros puntos de vista. Ahora mismo, sólo está interesado en ganar su sueldo y no estar sin compañía después del anochecer y alrededor del amanecer, que es cuando los **«**Siente Hermanos**» **no están en su mina.

Ella frunció el ceño. Preocupación. Volvió tan rápido que parecía que no debió irse en ningún momento:

—¿Qué va a hacer con la deuda?

—La pagaremos a cuotas.

«_Pagaremos_», a Angélika no le gustó esa idea, pero prefirió no decirlo.

Jake cambió de tema, mientras sentía que el silencio incómodo llegaba a ellos con retraso:

—¿Qué tal si vamos de una vez a la imprenta?

Angélika asintió con emoción:

—Precisamente hice estos pastelillos para todos ellos. —Luego, pareció recordar algo y dijo, apresuradamente—: Espera aquí un momento, por favor.

Después de poner un limpión sobre los panqueques, ya que las moscas empezaban a acercarse peligrosamente a ellos, salió hacia el patio con ese paso seguro característico en ella, sólo que más apresurado.

Angélika había conocido de vista el patio al recorrer la casa. Tenía unos 5x8 m2, y estaba totalmente rodeado por una cerca de más o menos un metro y medio de altura. Las enredaderas, el moho y el musgo que trepaban por las tablas, la hacían parecer descuidadas y, a la cerca, mucho más hermosa. La mayoría de la tierra estaba cultivada con una huerta de varios vegetales y especias pero, hacia un lado y colindando con la pared de cemento de la casa vecina; se encontraba el claro que rodeaba un pequeño estanque y que era cruzado por tres mecates para tender la ropa. Angélika caminó hacia ahí.

El estanque tenía muy poco de espesor, forma irregular y el agua ligeramente sucia; además, el musgo y moho invadían las piedras tanto del fondo como las que tenía alrededor de él. Pocos y pequeños peces anaranjados vivían ahí.

Angélika se sentó frente al estanque, sacó el cuchillo que siempre andaba en el bolsillo de su falda y se cortó un dedo, luego cogió, con la misma mano herida, un puñado de hierba y tierra, que empezó a tirar lentamente en el agua mientras decía con toda la profundidad de su voz:

_«Tierra del destino,_

_para que sepas llegar._

_Vida de su tierra,_

_para que puedas respirar._

_Sangre de quien te llama,_

_para que decidas si venir._

_Y agua viva,_

_para que sea tu camino._

_Te llamo a ti,_

_querida Sapa amiga,_

_ven, por favor»._

Cuando terminó de decir el hechizo, Angélika tenía su mano metida en la muy fría agua y, luego, sintió como ésta abarcaba un ser grueso, viscoso y palpitante. Sonrió al sacar a la gran Sapa verde con pequeños puntos dorados del estanque y, mientras ésta la miraba con impavidez, la colocó entre sus dos manos y le dijo:

—Gracias por venir a mi llamado. —La Sapa infló su papada y dejó salir un croo como respuesta—. Tengo un pedido especial que hacerte, pero antes, te pido que me muestres nuevamente, cómo han estado Faith y Hope.

La Sapa alzó un poco su cabeza hacia Angélika y ella, cerrando los ojos, le dio un beso. El tacto viscoso en la piel del animal y ese sabor y olor desagradable sobre sus labios no fue lo que más le importó a Angélika, porque en su mente estaba viendo varios recuerdos de la Sapa, como si los segundos debajo de ese cielo despejado, se hubieran hecho horas en su mente. Estaba mirando a sus hermanas haciendo diferentes actividades cotidianas. «_Siguen estando bien_», Angélika subió el rostro y profirió un leve resoplido de alivio. Los Schmidt hasta empezaban a consentirlas más de lo debido. Estando ya tranquila por ese lado, la mirada de cazadora llegó casi al instante a sus ojos y la Sapa pareció ponerle algo de atención mientras le decía:

—Te voy a presentar a una mujer. Necesito que la sigas mientras se encuentre fuera de mi vigilancia. ¿Lo harías por mí? —la Sapa la miró sin más. Angélika insistió—: Por favor… mientras estés aquí, yo te daré de comer.

Después de dos segundos que parecieron eternos, la Sapa croó y hasta asintió antes de presentarle de nuevo sus labios a Angélika. Concentrándose todo lo que podía en la figura de doña Bárbara, la cazadora volvió a besar a la Sapa. El mágico animal asustó a la mujer al brincar hacia la tierra rápidamente y, luego, brincó la cerca con increíble facilidad, yendo en pos del rastro de la anciana.

Mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano sana, Angélika se levantó para entrar de nuevo en la casa.

-o-

Cuando Angélika no estaba interactuando con él, Jacob sentía la imperiosa necesidad de observarla. Esa era su única explicación para que, a penas Angélika saliera al patio; él se acercara a la ventana, por arriba de la cocina apagada, y la abriera sólo un poco.

La miró ir hacia un lado del patio, y luego, ya no podía verla a menos de que abriera totalmente la ventana y se encaramara un poco en la cocina para sacar la cabeza. Lo cual no iba a hacer, por supuesto. Así que Jake prefirió imaginar cómo sería el dibujo perfecto de Angélika, mientras el olor dulzón de los panqueques se imponía al humo de la leña quemada, haciéndole salivar.

Para Jacob, ver a la cazadora era una invitación a desear dibujarla. Muchas veces se había encontrado haciéndolo, pero nunca terminaba de delinear más que algunas partes de su cuerpo, dejándolos en seguida sintiéndose, por alguna razón, muy avergonzado. No se creía con el derecho ni la capacidad de traducir en papel a alguien que, como ella, parecía ser especialmente iluminada por los rayos del sol para que su cabello café muy oscuro brillara totalmente blanco; y menos podría emular los movimientos de su cuerpo tan fluidos, serenos y seguros; o la piel suave de ese rostro que tenía tantas ganas de tocar, tanto que hasta podía sentir en sus dedos cómo debía ser el movimiento de su mano en la quijada de ella, yendo hacia su boca sonriente, acercándose a ella mientras ese olor floral entraba hasta su corazón y… un croo despertó a Jake, que en seguida negó con fuerza, regañándose por pensar de esa forma en Angélika. Si no se sentía con derecho ni de dibujarla, menos de pensar e imaginar a Angélika y a él...

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Jacob Ludwig Grimm! ¡Tranquilízate! —se mandó muy avergonzado, no sólo a su mente, sino a su cuerpo que lo estaba empezando a hacer sentir lo que en el fondo deseaba no tener que imaginar.

Poco después de que por fin pudo dominarse, pensando en lo extraño que le parecía oír otro croo en la ciudad; ella entró de nuevo y él la vio lavarse una mano, apagar totalmente las brazas del horno, abrir la ventana de madera de par en par para que la cocina se aireara más y, mientras la veía coger una de las canastas de mimbre, por fin pudo preguntarle a su manera:

—Creí haber oído un croo.

Ella le contestó mientras metía, cuidadosamente y entre dos limpiones, los panqueques en la cesta.

—Llamé a la Sapa.

Jake frunció el ceño. No podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que la misma mujer que hacía deliciosos panqueques por la mañana, podía invocar a un animal mágico por la tarde y en la noche, matar, descuartizar y despellejar a un venado... Prefirió volver al tema de la Sapa:

—No sabía que podías llamarla desde tan lejos.

Ella asintió y, como vio que él parecía necesitar algo más de respuesta, dijo:

—Me cuenta cómo están las niñas y luego les dice a ellas cómo estoy yo. Por cierto, —Angélika entrelazó un brazo con el de él y tomó la cesta con su mano libre, sin dejar de hablar—, ellas les mandan muchos saludos y unas cartas, podríamos verlas cuando…

Jake empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa sintiéndose algo agitado, apenas poniéndole atención a lo que ella decía y sin dejar de ver ese brazo enfundado en la tela blanca de la blusa, abrazado al suyo. La caperuza de gruesa piel que Angélika llevaba, lo calentaba en su costado.

Sabía que al salir así a la calle, la gente pensaría que eran algún tipo de pareja, y eso le hizo sentir una extraña desazón, debajo de la emoción alterada que siempre tenía al estar tan cerca de ella.

A Jacob le importaba verdaderamente poco lo que creyeran o dejaran de creer las personas sobre ellos dos; ir tomados del brazo no era un pecado. Lo que estaba pasando por su mente y le producía aquella desazón, era que él sabía que no podía interpretar ese gesto tan fácilmente como los demás lo harían, porque había sido hecho por Angélika. Muchas acciones que podían ser tomadas como una señal inequívoca de coqueteo, Angélika las hacía con tanta naturalidad y extraña ingenuidad, que él –desde el mismo instante en que ella les diera un beso en la boca a Will y Jake, en medio de una fiesta donde estaba todo el pueblo reunido– sabía que sólo podía estar seguro de una cosa en cuanto a Angélika: que ella lo apreciaba mucho. Y Jacob Grimm no iba a hacer nada que pudiera acarrear el dejar de tener ese aprecio.

Jake negó ligeramente para sí mismo, mandándose a disfrutar el momento. Tomó con un poco más seguridad el brazo de ella y salieron a la calle... ¡La gente iba a pensar justo lo que él más deseaba que fuera verdad!


	8. Enemigos Ocultos, parte 1

¡Hola Gente!

Hoy vengo muy feliz, porque además de Hino que me sigue beteando mi historia y leyéndola, recibiendo por ello todo mi cariño; por añadidura, una chica que lee rapidísimo, se leyó todo esto en unos pocos días, y con ella estoy muy agradecida: Aglaia Callia.

Dos soles que me dan luz en esta labor de escritora, haciendo que tenga muchas ganas de seguir con ella. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Disclaimer: **No sólo los "hermanos Grimm" no me pertenecen, la versión que llevaron al cine de ellos, fue escrita por Ehren Kruger, producida por Daniel Bobker y Charles Roven… sino que, también, el cuento en el que se inspira este fanfic, se llama el "El Zar Saltán", escrito por Alexandr Pushkin.

¡SIGAMOS CON ESTO!

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_ENEMIGOS OCULTOS, primera parte_

Una señora volcó, sobre sí misma, la ropa recién lavada porque algo la golpeó desde la calle. Poco después, a unos dos metros, un niño cayó al suelo, llorando del susto ante el golpe que sintió en su cabeza.

Mientras los demás testigos miraban a los dos accidentados, algunos ayudaban a la mujer que recogía su ropa y el niño era atendido por su madre; solo una persona, un hombre de mediana edad que estaba en la acera contraria, vio la razón de que esos extraños accidentes se dieran: un animal verde que, en ese mismo momento, brincaba unos increíbles tres metros para ir a parar en el barandal de un balcón, justo un instante antes de saltar nuevamente.

El hombre movió sus anteojos como si fueran los culpables de que estuviera viendo algo tan inaudito, sin dejar de seguir con la mirada a «la cosa verde». En ese instante, se había tirado de nuevo a la calle, pero con la mala suerte de caer justo en el centro de una carreta que transportaba varios barriles. La tapa contra la que impactó se partió en dos y el animal fue a dar al fondo del barril, mientras el sonido del golpe y la cerveza salpicada contra su espalda, hizo que el conductor parara su marcha, alterado, para mirar hacia atrás.

Casi al instante de que el conductor se moviera, fue bañado de nuevo en cerveza por la salida de la gran Sapa que fue a dar, con soltura, a la calle adoquinada. Se quedó unos instantes sin hacer nada hasta que, en medio de un croo ahogado, dejó salir la cerveza que casi se había tragado y luego, movió su cabeza como si buscara algo o quisiera volverse a orientar. Finalmente, volvió a saltar unas tres o cuatro veces para llegar hasta la azotea de uno de los edificios.

El hombre de mediana edad había dejado de ser el único testigo de los movimientos hechos por ese animal, aunque sí fue el único que no comentó lo ocurrido. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como no llegar más tarde a su cita de negocios.

Varios metros alejada de ese hombre, la Sapa también podría haber sentido que estaba llegando tarde a una reunión importante. Le estaba costando, mucho más de lo acostumbrado, el realizar un simple rastreo. Ese lugar tan atestado de gente y diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada era, sin duda, el primero de sus obstáculos. El segundo llegó varios minutos después, cuando tuvo que ingeniárselas para entrar hasta lo más profundo de una mina.

Pero lo hizo, y lo logró sin hacer el menor ruido, ni ser vista por alguien. Encontró un muy buen escondite detrás de una de varias macetas, escogiendo la planta fina y verde como camuflaje.

Se dispuso a ver. Estaba en un comedor con paredes de piedra café pulida, alumbrada por muchos candelabros. Varios hombres muy blancos estaban sentados a una mesa; uno hablaba, serio, hacia la mujer que estaba en pie frente a ellos. Era muy arrugada, sin ojos, con una nariz enorme, bulbosa y con dos verrugas. La Sapa sabía que esa mujer era la señora Bárbara, aunque no se viera como Angélika se la había presentado en su mente.

Luego, se dispuso a oír a una voz hablando en un alemán perfecto, aunque con un fuerte acento:

—… por lo que tendremos que hacerlo hasta la siguiente luna llena.

—Sí —respondió la voz cansada y muy nasal de la mujer.

Los hombres se vieron entre sí y, a pesar de que uno de ellos tenía un rostro por más reticente, los demás tomaron el oro que había en la mesa.

—Tenemos un trato entonces —dijo uno de esos hombres, siendo vocero de todos los demás.

Aunque el que parecía reacio bufó por lo bajo, también tomó su parte del oro.

Un sorpresivo chillido hizo que la Sapa, aún con parsimonia, volviera a ver debajo de la mesa. Una rata blanca la miraba directamente con sus maliciosos ojos rojos, quieta, casi parodiando a un perro cazador.

La señora, después de bajar la cabeza hacia el animal, volvió su rostro directamente a la Sapa, diciendo:

—¡Pero miren lo que nos encontramos aquí! —su boca se movió en una sonrisa, haciendo que las arrugas se marcaran más, sombras en el rostro de por sí poco favorecedor de la mujer. Movió el brazo al frente y, con un movimiento suave pero apremiante de la mano, dijo—: ven Sapa, ven.

Aunque al principio pareció vacilar, algo en esos hoyos oscuros y sin fondo donde debían estar los ojos, hizo que la Sapa bajara con lentitud al suelo para, de un brinco, llegar a las manos de la anciana. En seguida, la mujer la tocó con su bulbosa y suave nariz, exigiéndole:

—Dime, Sapa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y al instante la mujer lo supo, viendo y oyendo todo lo que la Sapa había vivido poco antes, en compañía de Angélika. La horrorosa anciana subió la mirada con una mueca en el rostro, mitad risa condescendiente y mitad gruñido. Finalmente, se volvió hacia la rata.

—Primero la Rata me viene a enseñar que ha estado hurgando mis cosas, y luego, me encuentro con que ha enviado a la Sapa a seguirme.

Una voz gruesa, proveniente desde la esquina donde se encontraba el más malhumorado de todos los presentes, le dijo mordazmente:

—O ella es más inteligente de lo que se podría pensar, o usted ha sido negligente. —Y a leguas se podía entender cuál era la opción por la que se inclinaba el hombre.

La mujer frunció el ceño y, moviendo un brazo hacia dónde oía la voz, se tocó las yemas con todos los dedos de su mano rápidamente, mientras exclamaba:

—¡A callar!

Varios de los hombres se burlaron de su compañero, el cual hacía intentos furiosos y desesperados por volver a despegar sus labios, farfullando algún tipo de exigencia hacia la anciana.

Pero la bruja, con fría indiferencia, simplemente se volvió hacia la rata para decirle:

—No la pierdas de vista en ningún momento.

El animal, como si estuviera en falta con sólo estar ahí, salió corriendo y chillando hacia la salida. La anciana, entonces, se volvió hacia la Sapa, su ceño por más fruncido y esos hoyos negros en dónde debieron haber ojos, parecieron absorber la voluntad del anfibio.

—Y tú… sólo lo enseñarás lo que yo te mande a enseñarle.

La Sapa, tal cual un títere que no necesitara cuerdas para hacer lo que se le exigía, croó y asintió, antes de que la anciana la volviera a tocar con su nariz. Cuando la mujer se irguió nuevamente, también la Sapa se fue lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

—Nos estaremos viendo entonces —dijo el que solía ser el portavoz de todos los hombres.

Ella se volvió un poco hacia él, cogió, casi sin necesidad de tantear, la cesta llena de varios productos vegetales que estaba en el suelo y respondió:

—Eso espero.

Mientras salía de la sala, con una mano en su rostro que, mágicamente, ayudaba a reconstruir la cara de «Doña Bárbara, la sirvienta»; la Comadre Babarija reconocida, respetada y muy temida bruja, pensaba en lo tanto que deseaba que las protecciones que rodeaban a esa mujer por fin desaparecieran.

… Pocos segundos después de que ella se fuera, el hombre al que había hecho callar con magia por fin pudo abrir la boca, y la usó para decir unas palabras que le ganaron el ceño muy fruncido de la única mujer que vivía en esa casa.

-o-

Ludwig Grimm entendía porqué su hermano Jacob había insistido, con tanta vehemencia, en que fuera una tal Angélika Schwan la persona que dibujara para ellos.

Antes de conocerla, lo entendía porque había visto su trabajo en unas hojas que Jake tenía, regalos que ella le había dado; luego, –cuando llegara de improviso a la imprenta, casi a la hora del almuerzo y con panqueques para todos–; lo entendió por la hermosura que ella poseía, su digna amabilidad y, más que todo, por la forma en que su hermano menor la miraba.

Lo entendía sí, pero, al igual que Sigmund, no compartía esa idea, aunque accedió a ella.

Para que el presupuesto no se desbalanceara aún más con ese proyecto, acordaron que los honorarios serían mucho más bajos que para un dibujante promedio –no tanto como si Jacob mismo fuera ese dibujante, pero lo suficiente para que su hermano mayor dejara de fruncir tanto el ceño ante esa gran concesión que lo convencieron de hacer–, y esperó, con la fe en Dios, que no hubiera cometido un error.

Por su carácter tranquilo, ingenioso, práctico y su casi perenne buen humor; desde joven Ludwig había sido mediador en diferentes divergencias que tuviera la gente a su alrededor. Lograba siempre, ver las cosas desde diferentes puntos de vista y encontrar una salida en que las partes implicadas ganaran algo. Aunque estas partes no quisieran implementar sus consejos o algunas veces no salieran como él pensara, todos sabían que Ludwig era bueno en esa función y, por eso, mientras Sigmund (mucho más taciturno, serio e intransigente), se hacía cargo de todo lo que fuera la economía de la imprenta; Ludwig se preocupaba de que las cosas salieran bien y a tiempo; siendo así el jefe en la praxis, aunque Sigmund fuera el que contrajo la mayor responsabilidad monetaria para poder abrir el negocio, por lo cual Ludwig sentía mucha más presión de hacer las cosas bien para no defraudar a su hermano.

Y esa presión empeoró sobremanera cuando los «del medio» lograron convencerlo de imprimir su libro sobre cuentos infantiles. Nunca había estado en una posición tan delicada con su socio como en esos meses. No sólo porque sería el trabajo más extenso y caro que alguna vez hiciera la imprenta; si no porque Sigmund era el que tenía peor concepto de los «del medio» y el que más creía, con su usual intransigencia, que la vocación de sus hermanos era una estúpida pérdida de tiempo.

En esos meses de trabajo, Ludwig había llegado a un estado emocional en que simplemente quería empezar la impresión lo más rápido posible, terminar aún más rápido y ver, por fin, los frutos de un proyecto en que en verdad creía, pero que ya lo tenía hastiado por la dificultad que éste tenía para él como organizador: convencer a Sigmund de hacerlo y, luego, explicarle la necesidad de que se hicieran más copias de las que él pensaba; a los «del medio» de que acortaran más sus notas; vérselas con todas las versiones de cuentos que ellos hacían, porque Will insistía en cambiarlas a cada instante… Y cuando por fin tenían el manuscrito listo para empezar con las placas ¡Se había perdido por tres días, poco después de que Jacob exigiera a una dibujante desconocida! Ludwig, por primera vez en sus 35 años de vida, estuvo a punto de mandar todo al demonio.

Por eso, aunque el pastelito estaba delicioso y esa joven le agradeciera por la oportunidad con genuino interés; Ludwig Grimm decidió que si no daba la talla, por muy linda y amable que fuera, y por mucho que Jacob la quisiera sólo a ella como dibujante… la despediría sin piedad alguna. Ya estaba harto de que las cosas se le dificultaran más de lo que era justo y necesario.

Para completar su exasperación, Angélika Schwan no fue una excepción a la regla. Mientras Jacob ayudaba con la preparación del papel; esa mujer sólo se quedaba viendo como los demás trabajaban, escribía quién sabe qué y perdía la mirada en los mecanismos que parecían de otro mundo para ella o, si no, hacia la calle, como si buscara algo con el ceño muy fruncido. Aunque quisiera seguir ganándoselos por medio del estómago (hasta Sigmund salía de la oficina siguiendo el olor de lo que ella trajera), alguien que no hacía algo, no merecía estar ahí. Al quinto día de su llegada, Ludwig decidió despedirla:

—Señorita Schwan, ¿podría venir un momento?

Angélika estaba casi en la puerta, con la cesta en una mano y su maleta en la otra. Ella siempre se iba en ese momento, junto a Jacob, justo después de almorzar. Otra razón para echarla.

La mujer dejó de caminar enseguida, lo miró con tranquilidad y asintió antes de caminar hacia él.

Después de hacer que Sigmund los dejara a solas en la pequeña oficina, y de que se sentaran en esa atestada habitación de madera, él empezó el despido diciendo:

—Debo hablar con usted sobre…

—Imagino que quiere los dibujos de las páginas que han armado ya. —La mujer habló como si él le hubiera dado pie, emocionada de que por fin lo hubiera hecho. Puso su maleta sobre el gran escritorio doble, frente al cual estaban sentados, y siguió hablando mientras la abría—. Estuve aprendiendo sobre el proceso de hacer los moldes y placas, y viendo los espacios que dejaron para los dibujos. Sin embargo, hice mis propios sellos con los diseños en la casa.

Ludwig estaba muy sorprendido. En todo lo que llevaba ahí, ella no había hablado tanto como esa vez.

—¿Aprendiendo? ¿Cuándo…? Déjeme ver.

Angélika cogió unas hojas que parecían llenas de instrucciones y, luego, le pasó varios sellos, mientras le decía con un tono profesional que hasta parecía impropio para una dama que hacía repostería todos los días:

—Calza perfectamente con sus placas, ya hice las pruebas correspondientes. Espero no le importe. —Pareció algo preocupada—. Hice lo posible para no distraer a los trabajadores de sus obligaciones, pero ellos fueron muy amables al ayudarme a entender todo esto. Además, me tomé la libertad de cooperar con la confección de los moldes, diciéndoles algunos errores que tenían en ellos, por escrito, para no distraerlos más.

Mientras ella le enseñaba las hojas con instrucciones que decían cosas como: «_cuarta línea, palabra tres, inversión de letras_», Ludwig se sintió como un idiota. Debió haber pensado que la mujer «no hacía nada», porque no le había dicho qué hacer. Estaba de tan mal humor con su llegada que, cosa rara en él, no vio la forma de sacar buen provecho de esa situación. Estuvo a punto de pedir disculpas, pero se dio cuenta de que no había llegado a cometer un error grave y, entonces, se decidió a seguir la conversación como hubiera hecho con cualquier otro de sus empleados:

—¿Estos sellos son resistentes bajo presión?

Ella le dio una mirada casi indignada antes de contestar:

—Sí.

—¿Ya antes habías hecho sellos?

—Recreativamente. —pudo haber dicho que lo aprendió de su padre, como un juego infantil que ella siguió para con sus hermanas; pero no lo hizo.

Ludwig se quedó mirando de un lado a otro las evidencias de lo mal que había juzgado a la joven. Finalmente, se encogió ligeramente de hombros y dijo con cierta solemnidad en su rostro sonriente:

—¿Le gustaría fungir como mi asistente mientras se encuentra por aquí? Sólo podría pagarle un muy bajo sueldo de medio tiempo pero…

—Si es un medio tiempo, claro que sí —le respondió ella, asintiendo con vitalidad, aunque su tono prácticamente no había cambiado.

Angélika iba a levantarse cuando pareció recordar que era una falta de respeto. Se devolvió y lo miró, en espera de alguna instrucción.

El hombre algo bajo y muy rubicundo, posiblemente por su obesidad; asintió haciendo que sus suaves cabellos negros se movieran al son del movimiento, mirándola con esos ojos azules grandes y muy amables, del mismo color que los de Will. Sonrió con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Jacob (porque, a pesar de todo, se parecía demasiado a Jake en las facciones de su rostro) y le dijo, algo divertido:

—¡Claro! ¡Puede irse, faltaba más!

Ella asintió con una sonrisa leve en los labios, terminó de meter las hojas en la maleta y, antes de salir, se volvió para decir algo, pero su jefe la interrumpió:

—Ha hecho usted un muy buen trabajo, señorita Schwan. ¡No sólo nos alegra el día con sus deliciosos pastelitos, sino que también es una profesional!

—Gracias, señor Grimm… nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Él asintió y ella hizo lo propio, antes de cerrar la puerta y darle el brazo a Jake para salir de ahí. Ya en el carruaje de alquiler, después de contarle a Jacob cómo le había ido en la reunión, Angélika pensó que ese tono que su jefe usó al elogiarla, –como de un padre hablando con su niña sobre el dibujo que ella le trajera–, había sido muy condescendiente, a pesar de que fue dicho con la mejor de las intenciones. Pero dejó ir el tema con facilidad. Estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la subestimaran. Cualquiera que no supiera lo bien que la educó su padre, al parecer tenía alguna razón para hacerlo. Y eso no le incomodaba mucho, pues llegaba a ser una ventaja.

«_Puede que si lo hicieran con alguien más, los "Siete Hermanos" harían un mejor trabajo del que están haciendo conmigo_». Pensó Angélika unos minutos después mientras veía, frente a la casa y un poco hacia el sur, a un hombre mirándola fijamente, de pie en medio de la acera; los otros transeúntes caminaban esquivándolo con tranquilidad. No era uno de los que ella conoció al ayudar a Will, pero esa piel tan pálida como ninguna otra no podía ser cubierta con el sombrero, como sí lo eran sus ojos anormalmente negros que, aún así, ella vio sin problemas cuando el hombre subió la mirada, como respuesta involuntaria a verla por fin en el lugar que vigilaba. Estaba segura, tenía que ser uno de los «Siete Hermanos».

Angélika quitó la mirada de él con un movimiento continuo que había hecho para buscarlo con la vista, un movimiento que parecía común de hacer al bajar del carruaje y, con otra mirada tan furtiva como la anterior, corroboró que seguía ahí, antes de entrar a la casa.

Si ellos pensaban que siguiéndola todo el día, iban a lograr amedrentarla como venganza por haber dejado inconscientes a tres de los suyos cuando salvó a Will de aquella golpiza; estaban muy equivocados, tan equivocados que hasta se sentía un poco insultada. Pero, más tarde, mientras acompañaba a la señora Bárbara a planchar; Angélika logró pasar fácilmente de esa ofensa, pues entendió que los «Siete Hermanos» no sabían lo bien que había sido educada por su padre.

-o-

—¿Por qué lo haces? —le preguntó Jake, con un tono que daba a entender que se había dado ánimos para poder decirlo.

Angélika lo miró sin comprender. El viento húmedo y helado de finales del atardecer hizo que su cabello bailara con la camisa de Jacob. Mientras ella tomaba su pelo y una anciana muy elegante pasó por su lado, le respondió:

—Bueno creo que, dado que no estoy oficialmente invitada a la reunión de tu hermana, debería llevar algo, al menos unos bocadillos —contestó, aunque Angélika sabía que no podía ser una pregunta sobre el tema del que venían conversando.

Habían estado hablando de las propuestas de bocadillos que ella y la señora Bárbara idearon para esa ocasión. Pero la cuestión por la que preguntó Jacob no era sobre eso. Él dejó de caminar y se dio a entender, con voz algo trémula:

—Estás todo el día con ella —dijo, y Angélika sintió como si le estuviera pidiendo que pasara más tiempo con él. Se acercó más, sonriéndole con mimo—. Doña Bárbara me ha contado que, mientras haces tus cosas, la sigues para hacerle conversación y… tú no eres así, Angélika. —Él, como si le doliera hablar al ver esa sonrisa que ella aún le prodigaba, tomó aire con determinación y siguió—: La estás acechando, ¿por qué lo haces?

La sonrisa de Angélika se transformó en un ceño fruncido junto a una mirada extrañamente esquiva, a pesar de que lo vio a los ojos. No habló y eso estaba poniendo más nervioso a Jake. Ella suspiró, derrotada, quitó la mirada y se dispuso a explicarse con profesional precisión:

—Técnicamente no la acecho, la vigilo y, si hace algo amenazador, la acecharé y si insiste en hacerlo… —el silencio fue elocuente y ella pudo sentir, por el contacto con él desde su brazo, que un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Jacob.

—¿Por qué? —su pregunta casi era una súplica.

Angélika cometió el error de mirarlo. Jake estaba muy pálido, con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de verdadero horror. La cazadora sabía que iba a encontrar esa dolorosa mueca en el rostro de Jacob. Siempre que ella, en su compañía, hacia algo que tuviera que ver con su profesión; esa expresión se encontraba ahí: un mudo y poderoso reproche que la hacía sentir herida, mal consigo misma. Pero ese horror nunca había sido tan puro y hondo como esa ocasión. Angélika le quitó la mirada, mandándose a indignarse por esa reacción en él, pero sin poder hacerlo.

Simuló que veía hacia la calle, esperando el momento preciso para cruzarla sin peligro de ser arrollada por un carruaje, carreta o caballo. El olor del sudor de los animales y los excrementos en la calle se confundía con las conversaciones humanas, el frufrú de sus ropas, junto a los sonidos del pasar de las ruedas y las patas de animales; en ese frío ventoso y húmedo. Miró al cielo, haciendo lo posible por no ver los muros de los edificios que la hacían sentir acorralada. Estaba nublado. Durante varios días el cielo estuvo así, lleno de espesas nubes casi negras a punto de derramarse en Kassel aunque, desde que ella llegara al lugar hacía casi tres semanas, no había llovido más que pequeños y cortos rocíos.

Nada de eso en verdad le interesaba a Angélika. Estaba haciendo tiempo porque no sabía qué contestar. Ella misma se preguntaba por qué la seguía vigilando cuando, al hacerlo, más se daba cuenta de que la señora Bárbara era inofensiva.

Lo primero que había hecho, fue revisar si las sustancias que la mujer tenía en su baúl eran mágicas o no. Simplemente esperó a que doña Bárbara saliera de la casa por un encargo que se le ocurrió hacerle una tarde y, escondida en su habitación, sumergió muy poco de cada una de esas sustancia en embases llenos de agua; luego dijo un pequeño hechizo que le había enseñado su madrastra y esperó la reacción… que fue casi instantánea: el agua de la gran mayoría de los embases, hirvió por sí misma; lo cual quería decir que sí eran sustancias mágicas y Angélika se vio, entonces, en la necesidad de saber para qué servían. Mientras devolvía todo lo necesitado a su lugar exacto; se decidió por la idea de buscar la droguería «Cisne Azul», y preguntarle a ellos, como si fuera cualquier otra cliente. Era menos peligroso que experimentar con esas sustancias por sí sola, ¡Con lo poco que sabía de magia!

Sin embargo, no había podido encontrar esa droguería. No estaba entre los locales de la calle comercial y ninguna de las personas a las que les preguntó en ese lugar, supieron darle la dirección; aunque algunos sí habían oído hablar de la misma, aunque sólo de forma despectiva. Como Angélika había supuesto: la brujería en la ciudad era muy mal vista.

Casi desesperada les preguntó, «casualmente», a los empleados de la imprenta por la droguería, con lo que tuvo menos suerte: no habían oído ni hablar de la misma. Angélika no quiso preguntarles a sus anfitriones, porque ellos podían darle, sin querer, esa información a la sirvienta. Y la primera regla del que acecha, es que la presa no debe saber que está siendo acechada.

Angélika creía que la anciana no se había dado cuenta de su acecho, aunque la había vigilado siempre que estaba en casa; mientras la Sapa lo hacía por ella, cuando la cazadora tenía que alejarse de la presencia de la anciana. Por medio de esa vigilancia, sólo consiguió saber que la mujer era la más dedicada y amable sirvienta alguna vez conocida por la cazadora pero aún así, al correr de los días, Angélika empezaba a sentirse cada vez más amenazada en sus pequeños accesos de miedo y, como doña Bárbara era su única posible causa para sentirse así, no desistió en su empeño.

Las nubes negras se convirtieron en malos presagios y, de repente, el frío le dolía más en la piel y ese lugar le pareció demasiado opresivo. Un vacío heló su pecho y casi le paró la respiración. Se abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a Jake en un ademán protector y habló, como si necesitara darle alguna razón a ese sentimiento que a veces le embargaba y que la impelía a actuar:

—Sólo los estoy tratando de proteger.

—¿De una pobre anciana pequeña, delgada y débil?

Angélika frunció el ceño, aún más dolida pero, en ese momento, también enojada.

—De una bruja.

Por un instante, la sorpresa fue tan patente en el rostro de Jake que sacó el horror de su rostro pero, cuando pudo salir de ese estado, una sonrisa fue un golpe mucho fuerte en el orgullo de Angélika mientras lo oía decir:

—¡Doña Bárbara! ¿Una bruja? ¿¡De dónde sacas esas ideas!?

—Es bastante obvio la verdad —dijo con frialdad. Su cuerpo actuó por ella en correspondencia a cómo se sentía: dejó de agarrarle el brazo con un movimiento lento que no denotaba lo tan enojada que estaba. Empezó a caminar viendo hacia la calle de nuevo, sin volverse a Jake que la estaba siguiendo, para no ablandarse. Su tono era ese tono frío y profesional, siempre presente en ella cuando estaba cazando—. Ella sola se encarga de mantener toda su casa tan limpia y atendida como si fuera un palacio. La comida siempre es de la mejor calidad, y nunca falta nada en el alacena aunque no le das mucho dinero para el mercado. Tampoco se ve polvo ni en la más escondida de las esquinas, todo está muy limpio y brillante, ¡Ni siquiera hay manchas de humedad en las paredes! Siempre encuentro agua, aunque nunca la veo ir por ella a algún lugar y, siempre, siempre, el barril del baño está lleno y con agua caliente… la chimenea tiene madera para prenderla en la noche, cuando nunca se ve a nadie cortando los leños. Cocina, lava la ropa, plancha con una gran rapidez, ya que todos los aparatos son mágicos… ¡Si ella no es una bruja, no sé qué es! —y volvió a verlo, preguntándole con la mirada si necesitaba decirle más ejemplos para que entendiera lo tan obvio que era que esa mujer debía ser una bruja.

Jacob llegó hasta Angélika y pareció intentar extender el brazo hacia el de ella, pero no lo hizo. Los dos, ahí en pie en una concurrida esquina, dejaron pasar la oportunidad para pasar a la otra calle, y se quedaron estáticos mientras varias de las personas a su alrededor chocaron contra ellos y ella lo miraba. La expresión de Jake estaba tan congelada y pálida con esa mueca de fuerte sorpresa, que lo exculpó al instante y volvió a tomarle el brazo para reconfortarlo. Al sentir ese contacto, pareció poder regresar al mundo y la volvió a ver. Aún con los ojos muy abiertos, pudo decir, tartamudeando y casi en un susurro, como si casi no le pudiera salir la voz:

—Pero si es así… ¡Claro que es así! Lo siento, Angélika, debí creer en lo que decías… —Ella negó suavemente, regalándole una tenue sonrisa mientras Jake tragaba saliva, se humedecía los labios y volvía a poder hablar—: ¿Qué hace ella viviendo como sirvienta en nuestra casa?

Angélika se permitió levantar un poco los hombros.

—No lo sé. Por eso la vigilo. —se acercó más a él y lo miró con una firmeza que contrastaba con la leve sonrisa y su tono algo despreocupado—. No te preocupes, Jake. No todas las brujas son malas como se suele creer. Ella no ha hecho nada en contra de ustedes en todo este tiempo, ¿no es cierto?

Jake empezó a tener más color en su rostro y sus ojos dejaron de estar tan abiertos, aunque su preocupación no se había ido:

—Pero, ¿qué hace en mi casa?

Angélika, ya más tranquila, volvió a mirar a la calle para no perder otra oportunidad de poder pasar a la otra acera.

—Tal vez en verdad está ahí por comida y techo. Según lo que me ha contado, viene de muy lejos, no conocía a nadie en la ciudad cuando llegó y no tenía más que lo que sigue teniendo en su baúl. Las brujas y brujos también son humanos y los que no tienen un gran poder, deben sobrevivir como cualquiera. —Puso en duda el decir lo siguiente, pero creyó que eso lograría tranquilizar más a Jacob—. Ya sabes que puedo ser considerada bruja por las pocas cosas que me enseñó mi madrastra y por seguir haciendo tratos con la Sapa que, de cierta forma, ella me heredó. Pero ya ves que vivo de la cacería y las recompensas por curar heridas en el pueblo. Hasta mi madrina, que tenía talento, tenía que vivir de su trabajo como partera y curandera. Ser brujo no es… —y el silencio que siguió fue tan rápido que Jacob la volvió a ver con temor.

Angélika miraba tan ensimismada hacia un punto en específico, que Jacob tuvo que ver en esa dirección. A penas pudo ver la piel muy blanca de alguien que se escabullía hasta desaparecer, con gran habilidad, entre las personas.

—Uno de los «Siete Hermanos». —Sintió el asentimiento desde la cabeza de Angélika. Jacob frunció el ceño—. ¿Ya antes los has visto?

Ella empezó a caminar, con los demás transeúntes, hacia la acera en donde hacía poco había desaparecido el hombre. En medio de esa caminata, le contestó en voz baja pero no por eso, menos firme:

—Todos los días desde que he estado aquí.

—¡Por Dios, Angélika! ¿Por qué no me has…?

Al llegar a la acera y mientras miraba a los lados con un movimiento de ojos, Angélika le apretó más el brazo, pidiéndole de esa forma la palabra, por lo que él dejó de hablar:

—No te preocupes Jake, yo me hago cargo de la situación… ¡Mira! Están bajando personas de ese carruaje. Vamos, a ver si llegamos antes de que anochezca.

En el camino de regreso, Angélika hizo todo lo posible para que Jacob no volviera a tocar el tema, con esfuerzos tan evidentes que Jake no lo hizo, los dos lo sabían, sólo porque Angélika parecía empeñada en no querer conversarlo. A ella no le gustaba preocuparlo con sus asuntos. Nada había pasado, y la evidencia decía que parecía que iba a seguir así aunque ella tuviera ese extraño presentimiento.

Presentimiento que no debía ser desestimado…

Angélika, mientras miraba al «Siete Hermano» que la esperaba cerca de la casa de los Grimm, se hizo de nuevo la pregunta que tantas veces ya se había hecho: _«¿Qué hacen una bruja viviendo en la casa de los Grimm y unos mineros siguiéndome por más de dos semanas?_». Pero esa vez, también se dijo algo más, una expresión que se le había quedado grabada en la mente con la voz de su padre: _«Angélika, es el momento de actuar». _Y así había decidido que no pasaría de esa noche el que ella hiciera algo al respecto.

COTINÚA…


	9. Enemigos Ocultos, parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_ENEMIGOS OCULTOS, segunda parte_

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que Angélika se le apareciera en aquel callejón, y ya estaba empezando a pensar que vivía en un mundo muy parecido al suyo, pero sin ser su verdadera realidad.

Muchos sucesos hacían que tuviera esa sensación de irrealidad cada vez más seguido. Una de ellas era, precisamente, esa aparición: Angélika en Kassel.

Una bruja-cazadora que podía ser algo escalofriante, hacía bocadillos todos los días en su casa, para llevarlos a la imprenta de su hermano, donde trabajaba como dibujante en el libro de relatos folklóricos que ellos iban a publicar. Lo más extraño, es que eso no era justo lo que lo hacía sentir fuera de su realidad al estar ella en casa.

Tampoco era la forma en que Angélika lo trataba a él. Will podía llegar a sentirla como la mujer más distante y esquiva que había conocido alguna vez, justo antes de que ella lo viera y le sonriera, o le prodigara cualquiera de sus caricias o lo mimara con alguno de sus detalles, como cocinarle algo especialmente a él, anudarle bien la corbata o… y todo lo hacía con una naturalidad pasmosa. Como si fuera muy común, como si ellos dos hubieran vivido juntos por años, siendo familiares o algo por el estilo. Pero ni siquiera el hecho de que él mismo ya no se sorprendía de cómo era Angélika, o de que le fuera muy fácil dejar de pensar en ella como mujer, cuando la misma era muy hermosa y lo tocaba a cada instante como si desafiara adrede su autocontrol… sorprendía mucho a Will.

Pero cuando Angélika y Jacob estaban juntos… No se trataba de que cambiara tanto en su forma de actuar, pues era igual de cariñosa que con Will; sino que su hermano y ella se complementaban de una extraña manera: Hablaban tanto entre ellos, con tal entusiasmo, que cualquiera podía salir excluido de su conversación o temas. Parecían conocerse muy bien, intuir sus gustos, hablarse con la mirada… cuando Will se iba a dormir, Jacob estaba con ella, sentado en su cama, como cuando los encontró aquella mañana viendo dibujos: él vestido, ella en bata, conversando muy juntos. Y, cuando Will se levantaba en las mañanas por el «¡Will! ¡Arriba!» de su hermano, ese grito se producía desde el cuarto de Angélika.

Eran la primera persona que veían en la mañana, y la última en la noche, como si fueran un matrimonio feliz de varios años… ¡Y eso no era lo más extraño de todo!

—¿Duermen juntos? —preguntó Will ese día, a bocajarro.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —le había chillado, rojo y nervioso como sólo Jake podía estarlo.

Will miró un instante por la ventanita del carruaje a la calle concurrida… Él ya lo sabía, pero lo tenía que corroborar. ¡Y eso sí que era lo más extraño! ¿Cómo podía Jake, con lo fácil que era de ver que ella _accedería _muy gustosa, no _hacer _algo con Angélika en esa cama, además de hablar? ¡Si Will no respetara el código de honor que tenía para con su hermano, él mismo habría intentado algo con ella, para ver si Angélika accedía a tener un _acercamiento_ para con él!

Puede que Jake fuera su favorito de los hermanos Grimm, pero Will tampoco parecía ser totalmente despreciable para ella… Wilhelm se mandó a dejar de pensar en Angélika como mujer y, para que no se le hiciera más difícil, su mente cambió de tema a tratar de explicarse por qué Jake no actuaba.

Unos segundos después, la voz susurrada de Will volvió a oírse en el carruaje:

—Jake… ¿Estás seguro de que…? ¡Ya sabes! —Wilhelm miraba al suelo, muy apenado—. De que tú… sientes cosas por las mujeres.

Un golpe fuerte en el antebrazo acompañó la respuesta indignada y muy enojada de su hermano mayor:

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿¡Por qué siempre haces alusión a que yo… no soy normal, cuando me niego a ir con prostitutas o cortejar a alguna joven con el fin de buscar la satisfacción del cuerpo!? ¡Tal vez tú no seas un caballero, Will, pero yo sí!

Lo dijo sin tartamudear, ver hacia el suelo o hacer algún movimiento nervioso. Tan en serio que Will supo que había ido demasiado lejos por alguna razón más que las palabras que usó. Cuando lo pensó un instante, mientras se sobaba el antebrazo herido y veía a dos jovencitas caminar del brazo seguidas de sus padres en la acera del frente; supo que Jake no había defendido su honor, sino el de ella. Algo así como si el hecho de que él pensara que Jacob podía obtener placer de Angélika, la ponía en mala posición a la cazadora.

Wilhelm de repente creyó saber qué pasaba ahí y, luego, se armó de paciencia para hablarle a su hermano.

—Angélika es una dama, pero eso no quita que también sea una mujer.

—Es una dama. —Insistió Jake, terco.

—Las damas también son mujeres, y las mujeres, aunque no lo creas, sienten y desean… —el ceño de Jake se frunció demasiado. Will se dijo que había tenido razón: Su hermano no podía imaginarse a Angélika como una mujer para la cama, porque eso le recordaba a la Condesa. Bufó—. Jake, eres un idiota.

El aludido decidió pasar por alto el comentario.

—¿Pero qué te pasa hoy…? ¿Por qué…?

—No, no. No cambies de tema. Eres un idiota. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué todas las mujeres que demuestren querer contigo son unas libertinas, como resultó ser la «Condesa»?

Jacob estuvo a punto de responderle algo, hasta había abierto la boca para hacerlo, pero desistió de su intento, bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, con algo de vergüenza.

Los dos se sumieron en un silencio cargado de emociones acalladas y recuerdos en la mente. La mención de la «Condesa», como Will le llamaba, hacía alusión a las vivencias por las que Jake dejó de ser catalogado, con intereses, como virgen.

Sólo el mayor conocía los pormenores de la situación, pero Wilhelm podía hacerse un muy buen y exacto resumen: Una joven viuda que vivía prácticamente sola en una gran mansión, y que durante años, había tenido a su esposo en la guerra contra Francia; había pedido un profesor en casa para su hijo de 8 años. Jacob fue el escogido. Y, unos meses después, Will se dio cuenta de que su hermano había perdido «la virtud» con la hermosa mujer y que, al parecer, en dicha casa no sólo era el niño de ocho años el que aprendía. Otros, además de Jacob, se instruían con esa mujer de alta sociedad, en un arte que sólo se conoce en habitaciones con las puertas cerradas.

Según como lo recordaba el menor de los Grimm, su hermano primero pasó por unas semanas de extrañeza, culpa y miedo. Luego, se había enamorado de la mujer con una emoción y entusiasmo puros, posibilitando el que Jake le contara lo que pasaba a Will, el cual oía lo poco que le decía y llenaba los vacíos con su propia imaginación, envidioso de su suerte, pero preocupado por cómo iba a terminar la situación. Finalmente, Jacob había abierto los ojos y decidió alejarse de esa mujer para la que él sólo era uno más de sus «amigos especiales». Menos de un mes después, se había ido de viaje y no regresaron a Kassel en más de seis años.

La «Condesa», le llamaba Will. Jacob no la nombraba. A veces, el menor se preguntaba qué había sido de ella. Lo único que supo al regresar, fue que ella y su hijo ya no estaban en la ciudad.

Pero qué se había hecho esa mujer no era el quid de la cuestión. El punto era que, desde esa gran experiencia que había conseguido su hermano en varios meses hacía algunos años, Jacob no hacía nada por ponerla en práctica con cualquier otra pareja.

Will se exasperaba. Al vivir como estafadores, habían conocido todo tipo de personas y formas de vida. Eso les abrió la perspectiva, los había hecho más comprensivos frente a algunas cosas de la vida. Al menos a Wilhelm, pero con Jacob… Sus ideas románticas propias de quinceañeras, no habían cambiado.

Y menos con Angélika. La respetaba y adoraba demasiado como para dejarse ir más allá con ella.

En resumen: era un idiota.

Will tomó aire y volvió a hablar, lo más comprensivamente posible:

—Jake. Estoy seguro de que ella lo quiere. Mira, hace todo lo posible para estar contigo, siempre te anda acariciando…

—También es cariñosa contigo, y no por eso yo digo…

El menor lo vio con una expresión que le decía: «No seas idiota y déjame seguir», por lo que el mayor dejó de hablar, ya que lo había empezado a hacer sin mucha convicción:

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes. Cuando se despidió de nosotros hace un año, ¿Qué te hizo?

Jacob se sonrojó tanto que Will lo tuvo como toda respuesta, aunque el mayor dijo, bajo y algo tartamudeado:

—Pero ella ya nos había besado, cuando lo de la fiesta por la recuperación de las niñas.

Wilhelm estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero tomó aire, se llevó las manos al rostro y miró hacia el cielo (o al techo de madera del carruaje) para suplicar:

—Dios santo, ayúdame… —luego se volvió hacia Jacob, que lo miraba indignado—. ¡No es lo mismo, Jake! ¡Deja de ser gallina y ataca ya! ¡No voy a permitir que te quedes para vestir santos por idiota! Ella te besó, y siempre pasa mucho tiempo contigo hablando y…

—Lo mismo que hace con doña Bárbara, y no por eso…

—Sí, pero no es cariñosa con ella. Angélika es cariñosa conmigo, lo admito; y habla mucho con doña Bárbara, bien: pero sólo contigo hace las dos cosas.

Will sonrió. Veía a su hermano mayor pensativo y esperó algo, cualquier cosa, que dejara ver que Jacob había tomado la decisión de actuar.

El coche paró y el chofer se había vuelto a verlos, por la rendija a espaldas del pescante, para pedirles su dinero. Wilhelm le pagó al anciano, abrió la puerta y se bajó, pero tuvo que devolverse, algo exasperado aunque acostumbrado:

—Jake. Ya llegamos.

Él lo volvió a ver lentamente. Estaba pálido al decirle como ido:

—Tienes razón Will. Angélika sólo habla mucho conmigo y no es cariñosa con la señora Bárbara.

El menor no sabía por cuáles caminos se habían ido los pensamientos de su hermano, pero sí sabía que se las había ingeniado para no decidirse –de una vez por todas– en actuar con Angélika. Desistió de decirle algo más al respecto. Ya había perdido la paciencia y eso se vio en su hablar algo brusco:

—Sí. Ahora baja, camina, entra en la casa y…

—No puedo. Tengo que ir a recoger a Angélika. Hoy se quedaría hasta tarde en la imprenta.

Y, antes de que Will pudiera hacer algo, Jacob le dio la nueva dirección al cochero, el anciano arrió a los dos caballos (uno café y otro blanco con manchas negras) y los sonidos de la carreta moviéndose por arriba de la calle adoquinada, acompañó a Will en el silencio y el temor amenazante de ver, en la acera justo frente a la entrada de su hogar, a uno de los «Siete Hermanos». Estaba apoyado en la columna de la casa esquinera, con las manos en los bolsillos y un sombrero en la cabeza.

Antes de que Wilhelm pudiera terminar de tragar saliva; el hombre subió la cabeza, lo vio directamente a los ojos con esa mirada negra y penetrante, antes de sonreírle sarcásticamente mientras le prodigaba una inclinación de sombrero como saludo.

Will hizo puños sus manos algo sudadas y, haciendo lo posible para hacerlo lo más rápidamente que podía, le dio la espalda al hombre, subió los pocos escalones entre los herrumbrosos barandales y, ya en el estrecho pórtico, abrió la puerta con su llave para entrar con rapidez.

Respiró totalmente aliviado y con los ojos cerrados. Sólo dentro de su casa, se sentía totalmente seguro.

Otro de los acontecimientos extraños en esas casi tres semanas, y que hacía sentir a Will que estaba viviendo en una realidad muy parecida a la suya sin serla, era el _creer_ que estaba siendo seguido por los «Siete Hermanos». Porque, aunque sabía en su cuerpo y en mente por su instinto de supervivencia; que sí estaba siendo seguido, él prefería creer que eran imaginaciones suyas. Eso era mucho mejor a que se sintiera totalmente justificado de sentir el miedo que a veces le atacaba de improviso.

Angélika opinaba muy diferente:

—También me han estado siguiendo.

Ese mismo día, como una hora después de la cena, Will había estado viendo por la ventana, ido. No se asustó cuando ella le habló, porque Angelika se había sentado junto a él en el sillón de tres espacios en que Will estaba casi acuclillado para poder ver a la calle; luego le había dado una suave y cariñosa palmada cerca de la rodilla para, finalmente, tirarle esa frase a bocajarro.

—¿En serio? —fue lo único que dijo el menor de los Grimm, apenas quitando la mirada del frente, hacia la figura del «Siete Hermano».

Ella lo palmeó de nuevo, para darle ánimos, mientras decía:

—No parece que nos quieran atacar. Ya lo habrían hecho si fuera así.

—¿En serio? —repitió él, pero con un tono esperanzado.

Angélika asintió aunque luego se puso seria, frunció el ceño y, viendo hacia fuera, justo a donde Will lo había estado haciendo ese tiempo; dijo con un tono de hielo que lo hizo preocuparse:

—Eso creo. Aunque no sé qué es lo que quieren. —Se puso en pie rápidamente y miró a Wilhelm, casi como un general vería a su pelotón—. Dentro de cinco minutos, sal por la puerta delantera, ve hacia la acera del frente y recórrela hacia la esquina opuesta. No te preocupes, cubriré tus espaldas.

Y, sin más, caminó hacia la cocina.

Will estuvo muy tentado a no hacerle caso, pero el hecho de que fuera Angélika, la cazadora-bruja algo escalofriante, la que le dio la orden, junto al punto de que parecía que los «Siete Hermanos» no lo querían atacar; lo convenció de cooperar con cualquiera que fuera el plan de Angélika.

-o-

La muchacha, encadenada al centro de una gran estancia vacía y en penumbra, tenía nauseas al ver la comida; aunque el hambre le había hecho doler el estómago por casi los dos días que había estado sin probar bocado.

Pero no le importaba. La joven no iba a tocar esa comida que la misma reina madre le había traído. No iba a rebajarse a recibir algo de esa maldita bruja... Su magia había logrado traspasar las protecciones que los había rodeado todo ese tiempo. Eso significaba que la más temida pesadilla que podía imaginar, se iba a hacer realidad esa noche.

Su cuerpo helado y totalmente temblante en fuertes sacudidas sabía que iba a morir aunque seguiría respirando, que después de esa noche su corazón se podriría por dentro de las lágrimas totalmente impotentes que iba a derramar, mientras ella le pediría al cielo que la enloquezca para no sentir lo que iba a pasar, para dejar de saber que su alma estaba totalmente descuartizada… esa noche la maldita usurpadora, la que se hacía llamar «reina madre», le iba a quitar la única razón por la que existir significó algo para la prisionera en todo ese tiempo, y luego la mantendría viva en un tormento que sólo la muerte podría ponerle fin.

Rugiendo de odio, entre lágrimas de lacerante impotencia, la joven tiró con todas sus fuerzas la tinaja hacia la silueta de la reina madre. Y, al ver que ni pudo golpearla con ese último acto hecho con toda la potencia de su corazón y voluntad; la joven empezó a llorar hondo, fuerte, como si lo hiciera con la emoción de más de 20 años de dolor acumulado. Intentaba poder respirar, poder suplicar, pero lo único que logró fue llevarse sus frágiles manos al rostro, sin importarle ya que esa mujer la oyera aceptar su derrota.

La que se hacía llamar «reina madre», estaba casi al filo de una de las aberturas en la pared de esa habitación. Sonreía con verdadera felicidad al oír ese llanto que hacía tiempo anhelaba presenciar.

Tenía los brazos en alto, y las manos abiertas hacia el cielo totalmente nuboso, negro, arremolinado, que apenas murmuraba los fuertes truenos que deseaba descargar mientras los rayos, moviéndose entre la inmensa nube, parecían no poder aguantar por más tiempo la necesidad de caer al suelo. El viento muy fuerte y cargado de una fuerza hormigueante, movía el vestido amarillo de la malvada mujer, que se mantenía en pie con facilidad aunque las ráfagas arreciaban como si quisieran hacerla caer varios metros atrás.

Los sonidos llegaban a la joven como señales inequívocas de lo que iba a pasar. El rumor de los truenos y el viento chocaban contra las paredes, haciendo que su cárcel vibrara un poco mientras la terrible sensación física que la envolvía cuando el viento entraba en su prisión, desde toda dirección, se burlaba de ella tocándole el cuerpo sin piedad, traspasándola con un frío que nunca antes había sido tan doloroso.

Cuando oyó los pasos de la «reina madre» acercándose a ella, –un solo en ese coro de maldad que arreciaba a su alrededor–, la joven pudo controlar un poco las convulsiones de su llanto, aunque no su incesante temblar. Movió las manos encadenadas hacia la mujer, en una actitud suplicante coronada con esa mirada llena de lágrimas en sus ojos azules. La voz volvió a poder funcionar en su garganta, aunque tan débil, aguda y tartamudeante; que evidenciaba la sinceridad de su ruego:

—Por favor… por favor, te lo suplico… yo soy y seré tu esclava. No necesitas, no necesitas… —no pudo decirlo. Un sollozo ahogó las palabras que no quería pronunciar y cerró los ojos anegados en lágrimas por un instante, dándose la fuerza para poder seguir hablando—: No son una amenaza para usted. Le juro que haré lo que quieras si no les hace nada. Seré…

Oyó la voz extrañamente dulce de su carcelera:

—Oh, niña. —la mujer se agachó frente a ella y, mientras la muchacha seguía susurrando su ruego, le acarició el rostro. Al instante en que sintió ese tacto, la prisionera dejó de hablar y miró con ojos cansados pero llenos de un leve brillo esperanzado, a la bruja. Ésta sonrió y le dijo—: No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte rogar y llorar de ese modo, es todo lo que he esperado de ti en estos años... —La mirada y el tono de la mujer destilaron un regocijo malvado que hizo que la muchacha insistiera con más ahínco:

—¡… Por favor! ¡Por Víktor, él no…!

La cachetada que la reina madre le propinó fue tan fuerte, que su sonido resonó casi por encima del ruido de la tormenta. La joven, con un sollozo de dolor, cayó de lado, insertándose las cadenas en su costado.

El mundo se oscureció aún más, y la temperatura bajó de pronto, haciendo que el respirar fuera hasta físicamente doloroso para la joven prisionera. Volutas blancas salían de su boca hacia el aire como prueba visible de ese dolor.

La mujer se puso en pie. Detrás de ella, la tormenta alabó a su gestora con un ruido aún más grueso que presagiaban los truenos, un rayo iluminó a la bruja y el agua empezó a arreciar a raudales, viajando por el viento para mojar a las dos personas sin distinción alguna.

La reina madre estaba fuera de sí, sus ojos amarillos y brillantes, como los del tigre que va a atacar, estaban totalmente abiertos, y esa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de insano odio que sus palabras no podían emular:

—¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE! —un trueno apoyó sus palabras— ¡ÉL MURIÓ POR TU CULPA! ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR NUNCA MÁS SU NOMBRE…! —Se agachó de nuevo y le cogió la quijada para que la mirara, con una fuerza tal, que parecía querer partirle el hueso en mil pedazos. Sintiendo no sólo su temblor, sino también el de su captora; la muchacha abrió los ojos y sintió su maligna mirada en ella, aunque no podía ver nada por las sombras que la envolvían. La voz fue un murmullo salido desde la más profunda y terrible oscuridad—. Y esto también va a pasar por tu culpa, Alieve. Porque no te dio la gana seguir mi orden. Si hubiera crecido conmigo como te lo exigí, yo hubiera hecho que no fuera una amenaza para mi reinado... Recuérdalo siempre: Tú me orillaste a quitarles la vida esta noche.

La joven abrió los ojos aún mas, presa de una impotencia tan atroz que la había dejado totalmente hundida en ella, sin encontrar algo más en su alma.

La mujer miró hacia el cielo, por sobre la cabeza de Alieve. Vio como la tormenta empezaba a moverse con inusitada rapidez y dejó salir otra de sus sonrisas por un instante, antes de coger la cabeza de la muchacha por las sienes y moverla para que el rostro quedara visible gracias a la luz de la luna que empezaba a filtrarse.

Le dijo, siempre en un tono tranquilo y extrañamente dulce, lleno de una felicidad que espantaba mucho más que sus gritos airados:

—Mira conmigo, Alieve. Sé testigo de mi victoria y atesora estas visiones dentro de ti.

Cerró los ojos y le besó la frente a la joven, que parecía haber perdido toda voluntad. Su corazón seguía bombeando y sus pulmones, llenándose de oxígeno; sin importarles que su dueña ya no quería que lo siguieran haciendo, porque no quería sentir el dolor que sabía que, inexorablemente, la iba a invadir dentro de muy poco.

-o-

Will había salido al oír la puerta de la cocina cerrarse con estrépito, lo cual interpretó como si fuera su señal de salida. A penas dio un paso a afuera, se mandó a cerrar la puerta como debía ser y a caminar siguiendo las instrucciones de Angélika.

La calle residencial, con casas ennegrecidas por las paredes de roca en las que estaban hechas y el moho, eran muy parecidas entre sí: altas, de dos o tres pisos, algo estrechas al frente pero grandes al fondo, con algunos techos puntiagudos.

El frío atenazó a Will apenas salió. Era un frío húmedo que le traspasaba la ropa y lo hizo desear devolverse por un sobretodo, aunque prefirió terminar con eso rápidamente y simplemente siguió caminando, con las manos en las axilas y un andar algo encorvado, mientras sorbía aire por la boca, con la respiración ligeramente agitada.

Miraba alrededor. No había nadie en la calle adoquinada (más que su perseguidor, el cual lo sentía en la nuca), aunque más adelante, un tránsito leve de carruajes y carretas le recordaba que no estaba solo en el mundo, como lo hacía parecer las casas con los fuegos apagados ya que todos se habían ido a dormir, menos en su casa.

Will bajó la mirada para que el viento que empezó a arreciar no le diera de lleno en el rostro. Pensando que, en condiciones usuales de su vida, esa vida antes de las casi tres semanas anteriores; él, un viernes en la noche como era ese día, no estaría ahí en su casa, sino en algún lugar de la ciudad, con muy buena compañía y ambiente. Algo a lo cual había tenido que renunciar por tener comportarse como un buen perseguido: de la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la casa. Will suspiró, sintiendo pena por sí mismo.

Sino hubiera sido por los faroles que daban su luz amarillenta a la calle, el lugar hubiera estado oscuro como boca de lobo, ya que las nubes habían tapado todo destello de luz extraterrena. Un trueno, bajo de volumen pero no de intensidad, lo hizo ver hacia arriba. Olvidándose por un momento de que estaba actuando de carnada, dejó de caminar y miró como las nubes del cielo se arremolinaban en una sinuosa y extraña velocidad.

Mientras Will se explicó diciéndose: «Va a llover», un fuerte empujón en la espalda lo hizo caer en la calle adoquinada.

Cuando abrió los ojos e intentaba darse la vuelta para levantarse, aún sin saber qué había pasado; vio algo blanco muy cerca de su rostro que lo hizo gritar de la impresión. Instintivamente, trató de alejarse, arrastrándose con manos y pies hacia atrás, clavándose las pequeñas piedras de la calle en las palmas y los glúteos, pero sin importarle para nada.

Al alejarse un poco, pudo ver que «lo blanco», era un rostro cerca de él… un trueno muy potente en el cielo, el viento más fuerte, mientras ese rostro le decía:

—Tú vienes conmigo. —sin ningún atisbo de duda, el brazo del hombre, que se levantó de estar acuclillado, se alargó hacia él.

Cuando Will oyó esa voz gruesa y profunda, que parecía que si susurraba con ella podía pasar por el mismo diablo hablando desde el lugar más oscuro del infierno; lo reconoció: Era… uno de los «Siete Hermanos».

Wilhelm entendió que parecía que estaba harto de estar vigilándolo por alguna extraña razón, o de que él no les pagara su deuda.

Will empezó a hablar en seguida:

—Mira, mira… en dos días tengo el dinero que les debo, con todo y los intereses…

Pero se quedó en silencio casi al instante. Pudo jurar que oyó un bufido antes de que el hombre lo levantara con una mano, cogiéndole la camisa. Luego, lo hizo caminar hacia algún lado, empujándolo para que lo siguiera, aún agarrándole de la ropa. Wilhelm, pensando en que ya era necesario que apareciera Angélika, siguió hablando nerviosamente para tratar de hacer algo de tiempo, mientras caminaba detrás de su captor:

—Lo que pasó hace unas semanas, con tus hermanos… no me ofende decirlo, no fui yo, fue una mujer. Ella, ella no es como…

De repente, estuvo mojado de pies a cabeza y sus oídos sordos a cualquier otro ruido que no fuera el bisbiseo de una lluvia profunda y continua. Fueron iluminados totalmente por un segundo, ensordecidos luego por el replicar de un trueno.

Los dos miraron hacia el cielo con ojos entrecerrados por el agua… ¡Como si necesitaran confirmación de que estaba lloviendo tan fuerte, que parecía que el cielo quería producir el diluvio universal en sólo una noche!

—¡MALDICIÓN! —oyó Will a la par suya, seguido de otra palabra que no entendió, pero que debía significar algo parecido. La mano que lo aferraba lo hizo moverse más rápido, mientras oía a esa voz decirle mucho más apremiante—. ¡CAMINA!

Luego, Will oyó, mezclados con la lluvia, unos fuertes burbujeos a su alrededor y vio, sin dejar de caminar, que una espuma blanca aparecía en los dos extremos de la calle, iluminada por los faroles con su luz amarillenta. Desde esa espuma y como si el agua que inundaba las calles fueran una laguna, emergieron varios hombres; siluetas negras pero con mucho brillo metálico y dorado en sus armaduras. Todos sobrenaturalmente grandes y altos, fuertes y con espadas en el cinto. Ante la mirada helada de pánico de Will, que los veía sin poder quitar la mirada; esos hombres se levantaron lentamente para dejar de estar acuclillados y, luego, levantaron la mirada de cascos totalmente cerrados hacia al rededor.

El «Siete Hermano» volvió a exclamar su maldición mientras los dos corrían hacia la casa de los Grimm, una casa esquinera que colindaba a pocos metros con unos cinco de esos hombres recién aparecidos, que, después de mirar hacia el lugar un instante, se llevaron la mano al cinto y salieron corriendo hacia ellos con gritos furiosos de guerra en su garganta y una espada en sus manos.

Los chapoteos y la crecida del agua les hacían más difícil el correr a Will y su acompañante, pero eso no les impidió hacerlo lo más rápido que podían.

**OoOoO**

¡Bueno, Gente!

¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¡Espero sus reviews para agradecerles como merecen!

¡Hasta Luego!


End file.
